The King & His Lady
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: A series of one shots based around Ben/Mal (Bal) and their family. Prompts accepted and welcome. Rated T just in case.
1. Proposal

**Italics are Mals thoughts, underlined parts are what Mal is reading.**

 **Mal's POV.**

After receiving a text from Ben asking me to meet him at Castle Beast for an impromptu date I had quickly gotten ready and headed over. I had just arrived at the Castle and was so excited to finally spend some time with my boyfriend. Between our senior year exams, Ben's royal duties and me helping Evie with her designs she was making for our friends to wear at the party on our last day of Auradon Prep, we had barely seen each other. Even though I had been with Ben for almost two years as I reached the large doors I still knocked. What shocked me was when Belle answered the door, that had never happened in all the time I had been coming to the Castle.

"Hi Mal." Belle greeted me, immediately pulling me into a hug. "Ben's waiting for you in the library." She told me. _Strange._ I thought to myself. _Ben never meets me in the library._ But I shrugged it off. I was far to excited to actually spend time with Ben to question it. Nodding to Belle I smiled before rushing off to the library.

I got there seconds later and found the door strangely open. Stepping inside my eyes immediately scanned for Ben, the smile slipping from my face when I noticed Ben wasn't there. I couldn't help but let out a defeated sigh as I walked a little further into the room. That was when I noticed the purple envelope resting against one of Belle's photo frames. As if the colour wasn't enough for me to know the envelope was mine as I walked over to it I noticed it was resting against the first photo ever taken of me and Ben, at his coronation after party.

As I opened the envelope and slipped out the purple card I couldn't help but let my smile return. Ben's writing was clear as day on the card.

Mal,

I'm sure you're confused but I have wanted to ask you something for a while and decided to make a little game out of it. At each place you will find two envelopes the same as this one. One will say open and one will be numbered. Don't open the numbered one's until the end of the game.

Head to the place where we first met.

See you soon.

I love you xxx

Without a second thought I transported myself to the school's courtyard. As the purple smoke cleared around me I looked around and found the two envelopes leant against the statue of Adam. She quickly picked them up and opened the one titled 'open'. Inside I found another purple card with Ben's handwriting on it.

Head to our favourite place at school xxx

Folding the note and placing it in my pocket I glanced at the other purple envelope in my hand. I had to admit I was tempted to open it now but I decided to humour Ben. He had clearly put a lot of thought into this, I could wait a little while to find out what he wanted to ask me. I made my way through the quiet and empty corridors of Auradon Prep and headed up to the roof.

As I headed up there I couldn't help but think of how it became our favourite place. It wasn't long after Ben's coronation and everytime we tried to have some time to ourselves we were interrupted. It seemed no matter where we went or what we were doing there was someone who recognised Ben and wanted to talk to him. So on a whim Ben organized a picnic on the roof for us. We quickly found that is was the one place, other then the enchanted lake, where no one ever looked for us so when we wanted to get away from school for a while we went up to the roof.

Before I knew it I was stepping through the door and onto the very familiar rooftop. My eyes immediately settled on the two purpel envelopes and picking them up I shifted the numbered one behind the other one in my hand before opening the other envelope.

Go to the place where we had our first date xxx

Transporting myself to the Enchanted Lake I felt my smile grow bigger. I coudln't get over how much thought Ben had put into this, he must have been planning this for ages. As the purple smoke cleared I couldn't help but stand there and admire the beauty of the lake. It always amazed me how beautiful this place was.

After a couple of minutes just staring at the lake I finally tore my gaze away from the view and scanned the ruins for the familiar envelopes. Sure enough, there on the table, the two envelopes sat. The numbered envelope joined the other two in my hand while the other one I opened, sliding out a purple card. But the sentence written on this one cause dmy smile to grow and my heart to swell with love for my boyfriend.

Where did you first tell me you loved me?

I didn't even have to think twice. Slipping the card into my pocket with the rest of them I transported myself back to Castle Beast, but instead of appearing inside I transported myself to Belle's rose garden. As I picked up the two envelopes off of the table in fron tof me I couldn't help but think back to our date here. It was back in our first summer in Auradon and Ben was determined to spend the afternoon with me. Once he had finished his morning meetings he had treated me to lunch out, followed by shopping and then back here for a picnic in Belle's famous rose garden. Shaking my head I came out of my thoughts and opened the envelope titled 'Open'.

You now have all the numbered envelopes. Open then in numerical order.

I love you xxx

I sat at the patio set in the centre of the rose bushes. Placing the card I had just read to one side I laid the four unopened envelopes in the order I needed to open them. Slowly I slipped the cards out of the envelopes, keeping them in the same order. But I resisted the urge to read them until I had all four opened and the cards placed on the table.

Once the last card was on the table my eyes read over them and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "Will you marry me?" I read aloud in disbelief. This had to be some kind of joke. But before I could think of why Ben would do this I heard someone clear their throat. Turning in my chair my eyes settled on Ben. He was knelt on one knee in front of me and was wolding a beautiful ring in his hand. I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes as I took in the sight before me. It wasn't a joke, he actually meant this.

"Mal, you are the most kind hearted, generous person I know. You are simply beautiful, inside and out. I love you with all my heart. You are my best friend, my whole world and my soul mate. I can't imagine my life without you, so will you marry me?" He asked me and all I could do was smile and nod. I didn't trust my voice to try and speak right now. Ben smiled broadly back at me as he slipped the ring onto my ring finger.

Once the ring was secure on my finger I wrapped my arms around Ben's neck, pulling him into a quick kiss. "I love you, Ben."

"I love you too, Mal." He responded and I had never felt happier. I was going to spend my life with the love of my life. Nothing could spoil my happiness right now and I didn't care about anything other then Ben as I felt him kiss me again.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	2. Protective Siblings

**This is from a prompt sent to me by PinkSakura271 involving their OC, Amy (Mal's twin sister). It will mention my oneshot Mal's Lie and is set in the same universe as that one shot but you do not have to read that to understand this. x**

Amy had just closed her locker and was heading to her last Remedial Goodness class. Fairy Godmother had deemed her 'good' enough that she no longer needed to take them after today. The teen was happy about that. She couldn't wait to fill the time she would have been in Remedial Goodness with more time in the library, much like her identical younger twin Mal she loved to read. Ben had brought her over on Valentine's day, which coincidentally was her and Mal's birthday. But the pink haired teen was sure that Mal was keeping that a secret until absolutely necessary.

Smiling as she imagined the look on her sister face when Ben brought her over. They had been close on the Isle but since Ben had brought her over from the Isle of the Lost they had become almost inseperable. In fact the only time they were apart was when Mal was spending time with Ben. Amy was unbelievably happy that Mal had found someone who loved her like she deserved.

But the smile was quickly wiped from her face as she felt herself being pushed into the lockers. She was about to respond to the action with a snarky comment but the other teen beat her to it. "Hey thorn in my side." Chad said and Amy already knew what this was going to be about. But Chad decided to explain anyway. "You had to go and tell Fairy Godmother I had taken Evie's stupid bloody mirror again didn't you. Well guess what now I am banned from tourney for two weeks." He told her.

The pink haired teen attempted to move but found that Chad had her pinned against the lockers, causing her eyes to flash red as her anger at the blonde boy rose. It was then that Amy realized she wasn't even touching the floor. "Well maybe you should learn to leave other people's thing alone and not harrass my family. Then maybe things like this wouldn't happen." Amy bit back at him, moving to kick him in the stomach as she did so.

Unfortunately she missed causing Chad to get a smug smile on his face. He let go on her and Amy managed to keep upright as her feet hit the ground but she was caught off guard when Chad slapped her across her face causing her to fall to the floor. "You better watch your back pinky." He said to her, a mocking tone to his voice, before turning and walking away.

Standing Amy waved her hand and covered the mark on her face with her magic before rushing off to Remedial Goodness. She didn't want to be late for her last Goodness lesson.

Even with the mark covered magically Amy still felt the aches and pains on her cheek and ribs, both from being slapped and pressed into the lockers. Slower then normal she headed out of the classroom and came face to face with Doug. "Hey Doug, what's up?" The pink haired teen asked. It wasn't like the half dwarf to seek her out unless something was wrong or Mal was mad and unable to calm.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping Evie with Chad when he took her mirror, again." He explained and Amy couldn't help but smile at him.

"Don't worry about it. No one harrasses my family." She said, brushing it off. Evie would have done the same if the roles had been reversed and she knew that. All Amy was doing was looking out for her psuedo-sister. What she didn't expect was for Doug to move forward and hug her. Since she hadn't been expecting it she let out a hiss as he hugged her, her body aching from the altercation with Chad.

Leaning back Doug looked at Amy's face and without a word gently took her arm, leading her to the dorms. Amy quickly realized Doug was taking her to his dorm, which he shared with Ben, and all too soon for the pink haired teens liking they were stepping through the door. But the sight that greeted them made them wish they had knocked. There in the room was Ben and Mal making out. Not something Amy wanted to see her sister and her sister's boyfriend doing, even if she did love them being in a relationship.

Hearing the door close Ben moved away from Mal, allowing the purple haired girl to sit up. It was hard to say who was blushing more, Ben or Doug. But amy noticed as soon as Mal sat up her sister's eyes were trained on her. "Cherry Blossom, you can either tell me what happened now or I'll get mad and get it out of you later." Mal told her older twin as she stood and walked over to her.

Amy really didn't want to tell Mal but she knew her twin would get it out of her anyway. "Chad threatened me because I told Fairy Godmother he took Evie's mirror again."

Mal turned and stormed out of the dorm room as fast as she could. Amy, Ben and Doug were quick to follow the purplette through the school Ben being slightly faster then the other two and being able to walk next to Mal. It wasn't long before the quartet saw Chad laughing and looking smug to Audrey. Before Mal could move Ben ran towards the blonde haired boy, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him to the floor. "First you take Evie's mirror again and then you have the nerve to hurt and threaten Amy! Who the hell do you think you are!?" Ben sneered at him. It was not uncommon for Ben to get angry when defending Mal and recently Amy but what happened next shocked everyone. Ben punched Chad twice, once just underneath his ribs and one in his stomach.

The blonde haired teen groaned in pain from the force of Ben's punches. "Be thankful I didn't use any of my inner beastly strength, although you may still have a broken rib." Ben growled at the blonde before standing and walking back to the twins, linking his arms through theirs and leading them away from him with Doug walking before Amy. The pink haired teen smiled at her twins boyfriend thankfully.

"Thanks for bringing Amy to us, Doug." Mal thanked the half dwarf who simply smiled in return but sensing the tension still around the other teens he quickly thought of something to lighten the mood.

"So who's up for some pizza?" He asked and the three other teens couldn't help but laugh as they nodded their agreement. Only Doug could turn a simply question about food into a stress reliever.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	3. Ben Becomes Ill

**I am so sorry for not updating the last couple of days. Due to health problems I haven't been able to. So today I will upload the two chapters I havent' yet uploaded. Today's chapter will be uploaded with tomorrow's chapter x**

 **Prompt from Gummybear1178: can you do a sick Ben? With Mal taking care of him.**

It was lunch time and while Mal was sat with her friends/siblings her mind was focused on her boyfriend. She hadn't seen him all day which considering they had two lessons together that morning, which he hadn't turned up to, was extremely strange. She hadn't touched her food and by the time all her friends/siblings had finished their she had had enough. Ben hadn't answered any of her texts and the purplette needed to know Ben was okay. Without a word the half fairy stood and left the cafeteria.

As she walked through the halls of Auradon Prep Mal knew Ben would only be in one of two places, Castle Beast or his dorm room. It only took a few more minutes until she was stood at the door of Ben's dorm room. But before the purplette had a chance to knock she heard someone retching inside the room. Mal knew it had to be Ben since he had his own dorm room. The half fairy quietly opened the door to his dorm room and immediately the sounds got louder as she noticed the room was empty but the door to his en-suite was open. After closing the door she slowly walked over to the open bathroom door.

"Ben?" She gently called out to him, as she heard the toilet being flushed. "Are you okay?" Mal asked. Mal had been here for around six months now and Ben had never been ill during that time. As she reached the bathroom door, Ben was attempting to stand up off of the floor. The minute he was on his feet however he began to sway dangerously close to falling back down, causing Mal to run over to him. "I've got you. Let's get you to bed." Mal told him, leading him towards the large Bed in the centre of his dorm room.

Once the young King was settled Mal finally got a good look at his face and was surprised at just how pale he was. He was also sweating and breathing heavily. To say Mal was worried would be an understatement. Placing the back of her hand to Ben's forehead she immediately noticed he was a lot warmer then he should have been. Mal quickly ran into bathroom and filled a bowl with cold water and grabbed the face cloth from the sink and placing it in the water, before walking back into Ben's dorm room being careful not to spill the water.

When she was next to Ben's bed again she placed the bowl on his nightstand. Mal rung the excess water out of the face cloth and placing it on his head. The purplette noticed her boyfriend flinch at the unexpected cold on his head. "It's okay. You're a little warm and this cold cloth will help." Slowly Ben nodded. He would have responded verbally but he feared once he opened his mouth he would puke again. The cloth was soothing on his head and he sighed a little, relaxing as he did.

It wasn't long before the teen King had fallen asleep. Mal wet the face cloth once more and palced it back on Ben's forehead before moving to sit in the window seat in Ben's dorm room. She sent a quick text to Fairy Godmother instantly getting a reply that she and Ben were excused from lessons until Ben was 110%. The teen then text Belle to let her know Ben was poorly but that she had time off of school to look after him.

Mal had just magicked her sketch pad and the book she had borrowed from Belle's library from her and Evie's dorm room when Ben bolted up into Ben. He had his hand pressed over his mouth. After scanning the room with his eyes he finally noticed the teen sat at the window and pointed to the waste bin in the corner of the room. Even though Ben hadn't spoken a single word Mal understood the gesture and raced towards the waste bin, grabbing it and just making it to Ben in time for him to throw up into the bin.

Once Ben took the bin from her and held it while he puked Mal moved her hand to rub soothing circles on his back. When Ben had finish expelling what Mal assumed was everything in his system she took the waste bin and went to the bathroom to empty it. After she had cleaned the waste bin she went back into Ben's dorm room, smiling as she saw Ben laying on his side watching her. Placing the bin at the side of his bed Mal sat next to her boyfriend. Ben immediately moved so his head was resting on Mal's thigh and instinctively she started running he fingers through his light brown hair. It wasn't long before Ben fell asleep and Mal hoped he would start feeling better soon. She hated seeing Ben like this.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys like this chapter. Please leave me some prompts of things you would like to read. Please review and let me knpow what you think x**


	4. Meeting The Siblings

**This prompt is an AU idea from BalDougieJaudreyCaneChonnie and includes their OC and PinkSakura271's OC.**

Ben and Mal were currently in the back of a royal limo heading out of Auradon. Mal was relaxed and happy while Ben was on edge but trying hard to not show it. Ben was holding Mal's hand while the purplette stared out of the window smiling as the Isle of the lost came into view. She had been in Auradon for almost a year now and she had finally spoken to Ben about going to meet her siblings and bring them back to Auradon with them. But she could sense the tension coming from her boyfriend.

"Ben relax." She stated, turning to face her boyfriend as she did so. "They're going to love you." Mal told him.

Sighing Ben looked at his girlfriend. Part of him knew he was right but he was nervous. He was meeting his girlfriends family for the first time and that was a little scary for him. "I guess but it still worries me though." He admitted to his purple haired girlfriend.

Mal couldn't help but smile. She found it incredibly cute that Ben was worried about meeting her siblings. "Why?" She asked. She could figure out why it bothered Ben so much.

"They're both older then you." Ben said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, Malice is older by five minutes and Amy is younger by six. It's hardly a significant difference." She informed Ben struggling to keep herself from laughing. He was worried about meeting her older siblings. If possible she felt herself fall even more in love with the King of Auradon. "It'll be fine, I promise." She said to him, hoping to ease his nerves.

An hour later found the young couple getting out of the car on the Isle. Despite the horrible stench and the rundown building known as Bargain Castle she couldn't help but smile. She hadn't seen or heard from her siblings on almost a year and she was ecstatic to finally get to spend time with them. Taking hold of Ben's hand again she led him into the building she once called home.

Before she could call out to her siblings however she found herself in a tight embrace and a head of pink hair in front of her face. "Hey Cherry Blossom! It's great to see you." She said to her sister as she let go of Ben's hand to hug her sister. The teen king couldn't help but smile as he watched hid girlfriend reunite with her sister, although as he looked around he couldn't see and sign of Mal's brother Malice.

A few minutes later Mal and Amy took a step away from each other. "Where's Malice?" She asked her sister who pointed to the stairs behind her as the three teens heard footsteps. Turning Mal saw her brother descending the stairs and smiled. The purplette ran over to her brother who gladly hugged her, causing Ben's smile to get even bigger. Despite being raised by Maleficent Ben could see that all three of the triplets had a lot of love in their hearts for each other. It only took a few minutes before Malice gestured to Amy and the pink haired teen joined the hug.

After a while the three seperated and all eyes turned to Ben, making the teen king a little nervous. But as his eyes locked onto Mal's caring and supporting green ones he couldn't help but calm a little. Somehow Mal could calm him with just one look. "Amy, Malice." Mal said as she walked towards Ben, taking his hand once she was in reach. "This is Ben, my boyfriend." She introduced him to her siblings and Amy response was immediate.

"Oh my pink!" The pink haired teen exclaimed before running to hug the couple. "That's amazing Mal! I'm so happy for you!" She told her big sister before releasing the couple and turning to Ben. "Welcome to the family Ben." She said before hugging him again, an action Ben returned and Mal couldn't help but smile at.

Once Amy had released Ben, Mal noticed Malice hadn't moved. He was just stood there watching the two of them. "Malice?" Mal said hoping to get some kind of reaction from her big brother.

Eventually Malice took a step towards the couple, but his eyes stayed fixed on his sister. "Are you happy, Mal?" He asked and Mal couldn't but smile and nod to her big brother. "Then I'm happy for you." He stated, smiling warming at his sister. All Malice has ever wanted was for his sister's to be happy and if Ben was making his sister happy then he was happy for them. He then turned to face Ben, a serious expression on his face. "Don't hurt my sister or you have me to answer to." He stated and Ben knew he meant every word.

Ben locked eyes with Malice's piercing green ones. "I have no intention of hurting Mal. I love her." He told the blonde/purple haired teen in front of him. The two teen boys shared a smile with each other and Mal couldn't be more happy as her brother and boyfriend shook hands. She knew everything would be okay but to actually see her siblings and boyfroend getting along warmed her heart.

The young couple shared a look and with a small nod from Mal, Ben turned to face Amy and Malice again. "By the way guys, you may want to go and pack your things." He stated, confusing both of them.

"What why?" Amy asked.

"Because you two are coming back to Auradon with us." Ben told them and the smiles that errupted on their faces made both Ben and Mal smile aswell. Malice and Amy nodded to the couple before heading upstairs, both extremely happy that they were getting off of this dreadful Isle and could see their sister whenever they want to. Mal took a step closer to ben and the young king instinctively wrapped his arm around his purple haired beauty's waist. "I love you Mal." He told her, before pressing a kiss tot he top of her head.

"I love you too Ben." She responded, smiling up at him.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter. As always please leave me prompts and let me know what you think x**


	5. Nightmare Pt 2

**Prompt from hershey201214 and ZebraGirl: a part 2 for the first chapter 'Nightmare'.**

It had been on hour since Mal had come into the Council meeting and the meeting was still ongoing. It was driving Ben crazy. Mal was still curled in his lap, her head resting underneath his chin, and while she had stopped crying she was still noticably upset. Her hands had not loosened their grip on Ben's shirt either. Something Ben had noticed and was the reason he was going crazy. He couldn't comfort his girlfriend the way he wanted to because of the meeting going on.

At the moment he wasn't even listening to the conversation going on, he was more focused on Mal. "You feeling better, Mal?" He asked his girlfriend who simply shrugged in response to the question. The purplette knew she didn't feel any better but she wasn't about to admit that to Ben, he would only worry more then he already was.

"What do you think, King Ben?" Snow White asked him, drawing his attention away from Mal. He couldn't help but look a little ashamed that he had been caught not paying attention.

"Sorry." He apologized to the woman he viewed as his aunt. "What were we talking about?" He asked, causing Mal to quietly chuckle. Ben kissed the top of the purplette's head before turning back to a smiling Snow White. But out of the corner of his eye he noticed a furious looking Leah and couldn't help but be curious what Snow had said to cause such a reaction.

"I was merely stating that we should consider improving the way the isle residents live and have some representation on this council for them." She explained. "We were wondering what you thought about that as some of the other council members aren't happy with this suggestion." Snow White said, shooting a glare Leah's way. Ben couldn't help but smile. It seemed most of the other royals were coming around to the idea of the VK's and Ben couldn't be happier.

Ben let his eyes glance down to Mal who had finally turned a little and wasn't clung as tightly to him as she was. It was then an idea popped into his head. "I think I'll let Mal answer that for me." he said, gesturing to the purple haired teen sat on his lap. Mal raised her head questioningly and after seeing Ben's encouraging smile she turned to face Belle and Adam. Both of whom were smiling at the pair.

Taking the hint Mal turned in Ben's lap, so her back was resting against Ben's chest with his arms wrapped around her stomach. She was currently looking at Snow White. "Actually I think those ideas are a great idea." She stated, earning a smile from Snow White and Jasmine who were sat next to each other. "Life on the Isle isn't exactly great and thing certainly need improving." She explained.

Her attention was drawn by Elsa, who was now leaning forward on the table. "Could you maybe expand on that a little? Maybe tell us a bit about what the Isle is like?" She asked and while Mal really didn't want to talk about her life on the Isle she wanted to help those who were still there. Much like Ben she was strongly against the children being punished for their parents crimes.

Sighing Mal looked around the table and found most were looking at her with supportive or curious looks. "Well for example the buildings, they're old and run down. Most have holes in the sides and the furniture is in a horrific state. You are lucky to have a bed that isn't just a mattress on the floor." She began explaining. The purple haired teen kept her eyes on the table in front of her as she spoke, unable to look the royals in the eye as she explains the way she lived for sixteen years.

"There's no internet over there, hardly any clean water and the food that is sent os basically the scraps from over here. There's never enough to eat, and the food usually makes you sick as it's mouldy and out of date. There are so many things about life on the Isle that need changing, so yes I agree with the Isle having some representation. They need it." Mal explained.

Before Mal could suggest who she thought would be good to represent the Isle on this Council she heard Belle's voice. "I suggest Mal be the representative for the Isle of the Lost." She said to the royals and Mal couldn't help but be shocked. She didn't think anyone would want her on the Council.

"Seconded." Jasmine stated, quickly followed by all but Leah, Aurora and Philip agreeing.

Mal leant back into Ben as the conversation soon turned to ways they could make the Isle better for the children. "You feeling better Mal?" Ben whispered. He had heard a change on her voice while she was talking about the Isle, he had heard her become more upset but trying to hide it.

Noddding Mal turned her head and gently kissed Ben, not caring that they were surrounded by other royals. "I guess." She responded. "Can we have a movie night once we're done here?" The purplette asked her boyfriend.

"Of course. Anything you want." Ben stated.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter. As always please leave me prompts and let me know what you think x**


	6. Dislocated Shoulder

Ben had just finished his paperwork and had just stepped out of his room at Castle Beast when he heard "Help!" He recognized that voice immediately, it was his girlfriends voice. He immediately took off running towards his girlfriends bedroom. Even from the other end of the corridor he could hear the pain in her voice.

"Mal! Where are you!?" Ben shouted as he reached Mal's room.

"Bathroom! Hurry!" She shouted to him as he burst into her bedroom. He quickly ran across the purple painted bedroom and into Mal's en-suite. As he ran into the room he noticed the shower running but no sign of Mal anywhere. He pulled the shower curtain back to find Mal laid at the bottom of the bath, holding her left shoulder in her right hand. He could see the pain stretched across her face and was immediately concerned.

Ben turned off the shower and draped a towel over Mal to cover her, before kneeling next to the bath. "Mal, what happened?" He asked, immediately worried about his girlfriend.

Shuffling up slightly so she was sat up a little, Mal winced as pain shot through her shoulder. "I was taking a shower and I slipped. My shoulder is killing me." She explained. From just a glace at her shoulder Ben could tell it was dislocated, he needed to get her dressed and to the emergency room.

"Come on. Let's get you dressed. You need to go to hospital." He told her as he leant forward. Placing her right arm around Ben's neck she allowed Ben to lift her, bridal style, and carry her into her bedroom. He gently placed her on the edge of her bed before moving over to her chest of drawers and pulling out a purple vest top and black shorts for her to slip on. After helping Mal got dressed Ben carried her downstairs and helped her into the car.

Half an hour later found the two teens in the emergency room. Mal sat there trying not to cry with the pain in her shoulder and Ben was filling out the forms for her to be seen. He knew most of her information until it got down to current and previous medical conditions. "Mal?" He said, gaining his girlfriends attention. "I just need to you to answer these questions." He told her and she nodded in response. Ben smiled reassuringly at her before looking down at the first question. "Do you suffer from migraines?" He asked.

"No." She responded.

"Depression?" He questioned.

"Nope." She said.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked and went to tick 'no' but stopped when he noticed Mal hadn't answered him. "Mal?" He said, pulling her out of her thoughts. Once he noticed he had her attention again he repeated the question. "Are you pregnant?" He asked, unsure of the way she would answer now.

"No. Sorry, I kinda got lost in my head while I was trying to forget the pain." She responded. Ben nodded and filled out the question before handing the clipboard to her for her to sign. After the purplette had signed Ben took the paperwork to the reception and was told they wouldn't have to wait long, he headed back to his girlfriend. He wished he could take the pain away from her and hated the fact that he couldn't.

A while later Mal's name was called and Ben went into the room with her, knowing she hated hospitals. He watched as they put her shoulder back into place and gave her pain medication to go home with. Once they were back home Ben got a larghe bowl of strawberries for his purple haired beauty and after eating them and taking her pain killers he helped her lay down, holding her in his arms until she fell to sleep. He just hoped her shoulder healed quickly, he hated seeing her in pain.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	7. Jealousy

**So I am incredibly sorry for being gone for so long but due to health reasons and them welcoming my new nephew into the world I haven't been able to write. Today I will be uploading all the chapters I should have uploaded in the days I have been gone. Meaning there will be a lot of new chapters today but these are the first four. The others will be uploaded later on. I hope you guys like them. x**

 **Prompt from Katherine Marceline Queen: Jealous Ben.**

It was a few months after Ben's coronation and the young king was currently walking around Auradon Prep. He had gone to see Mal but she wasn't in her dorm so he was wandering the grounds for a while before going back and seeing if she had returned. They had a date planned later that day but after the meeting Ben had just had he needed to see his girlfriend. As he headed away from the crowded courtyard and towards the Tourney pitch he noticed a familiar purple haired teen sat in the bleachers, but who she was with Ben couldn't say.

The king slowly walked closer making sure to stay out of sight of the pair. The closer he got the more sure he became that she was sat with Jay. Usually this didn't bother him but for some reason he felt jealousy bubbling up inside of him. Ben had stopped moving towards the pair as he noticed them stand up. His feelings of jealousy only increased as he watched Jay hug Mal, before kissing her cheek and leaving. No matter how much he tried he couldn't stop the feelings of jealousy rising in him if he tried. Everytime he hugged Mal she stiffened and when he attempted to kiss her she shied away from him, yet none of that had just happened with Jay. Ben couldn't help but feel betrayed and feel like Mal was maybe cheating on him.

Instead of staying and talking to his purple haired girlfriend Ben turned and walked away, heading back to Castle Beast. A part of him knew he should stay and talk to Mal but the jealous side of him was controlling him right now and as he headed back home he text her telling her he couldnt' make their date that night.

After Jay had left Mal reached into her pockets to check her unusually quiet phone when she realized she didn't have it with her. Sighing in frustration she headed back to her dorm room to gather her phone. She wanted to know how Ben's meeting had gone that morning and made it back to her dorm room in only a few minutes. As was usual Evie wasn't there when Mal returned. Picking up her purple iPhone 5c that Ben had gotten her and was surprised to find a text from Ben, as she opened the message and read it the smile fell from her face.

Immediately Mal left her dorm room and headed to Ben's. If he was out of his meeting then usually he was in his dorm room which he shared with Doug. Mal had tried calling Ben but he wasn't picking up the phone. By the time she reached his dorm she had rung him in excess of ten times. Knocking on the door Mal smiled slightly as Doug answered the door. "Hi Doug, is Ben here?" Mal asked, glancing over his shoulder to find Evie sat there.

"No." Doug responded and Mal frowned at him, instantly worried. "I haven't seen him since he left for his meeting this morning."

"Okay, thanks." She responded before turning and walking away. Clearly Ben was back at Castle Beast and before either Doug or Evie could ask if she was alright she transported herself straight to the Castle's foyer.

"Good Afternoon, Lady Mal." Lumière said to the purple haired teen as he passed her. Mal had never been more happy that the staff at Castle Beast were used to her popping in unannounced because instead of stopping her and asking what she was doing Lumière simply carried on with what he was doing. Mal quickly headed up the stairs and towards her boyfriends bedroom, kocking on the door.

Mal heard him sigh from inside the room. "Mom, I said I want to be alone right now." Ben said to Mal, anger and jealousy clear in his voice. The purple haired teen couldn't help but be confused at this, she didn't know why Ben would be acting this way.

"It's not your mom." She responded and was expecting to be told she could go in the room, as ben always did when she came to see him.

But instead he responded with "I don't want to see you right now Mal. Why don't you go spend some more time with Jay." He snapped and Mal was taken aback by his tone of voice. Ben had never spoken to her like that and why he would say that about Jay she had no idea. Choosing to ignore him she opened Ben's bedroom door, slipping inside before silently closing it behind her. Usually Ben would be reading, doing his kingly paperwork or relaxing but he was sat at his window clenching and unclenching his fists.

Mal took a step towards her boyfriend but stopped as he turned and he saw the mad/jealous expression on his face. "What's going on Ben? You never cancel our dates or snap at me like that." She said, hurt lacing her voice.

"What's going on?" Ben repeated back to her. "I saw you with Jay today." He stated, causing a confused look to come over Mal's face. She had merely been helping him with some English homework and didn't know why it wold cause this kind of reaction. Seeing her look Ben decided to elaborate. "I saw you hugging and what's worse you let him kiss you. Is there something going on between you?" He said and Mal immediately felt bad.

She knew it hurt Ben when she flinched away from his hugs or kisses, it was merely a reflex she developed from being on the Isle. She had no idea it had bothered him this much, to the point where he would be jealous of her oldest and best friend. "Ben, there's nothing going on between me and Jay." The purplette stated hoping it would ease Ben's worry but after a few seconds she realized it hadn't had the effect she had hoped for. Mal walked towards Ben and gently yet firmly grabbed his hands. "I am not cheating on you, Ben. I have simply known Jay since we were five. He knows the places that people can touch without me flinching or backing away. I love you Ben and I only want to be with you." She explained.

To her relief Ben's shoulders slumped as he locked eyes with her. "Really?" He asked, his voice a lot more calm. Immediately Mal nodded to him. The young king smiled at his girlfriend. "I love you too."

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	8. Expecting A Boy

**Prompt from Guest: Mal about to give birth to a baby boy.**

Midday found Mal in a loose fitting purple maternity dress, sitting on a white rocking chair, in the newly decorated nursery. Ben, Adam and Evie had spent the day working on the room while Belle took the purplette out to get some last minute things for their little boy, the mother to be taking Evie's son and her nephew, Edward with them. Mal had been overjoyed to find out she was pregnant a few months after Evie had announced her pregnancy since their children could grow up together like they had. As Mal looked at the beautifully written name above her sons crib she placed her hand on the top of her rather large baby bump, a smile crossing her face.

"Hey my little prince," She said to her bump. The further along she got in her pregnancy the more her and her husband Ben had begun talking to their baby. Sometimes their voices was the only thing that calmed their son and stopped him kicking her organs. "I can't wait to meet you. You room is finished, Daddy, Grandpa and Auntie Evie finished it for you." She said to him, unaware that she now had an audience.

Quietly Ben stepped into the room, wrapping his arms around his wife's shoulders, his hands resting just above hers on her bump. "Hi Babe, what are you doing?" He asked his wife. It was usual for her to retreat into her mind lately as she thought about their baby but he didn't like to let her stay like that for too long. The last time she was left alone for a while it had taken hours to calm her down.

Mal sighed happily before turning her head to face her husband. "I'm just imagining what he will be like when he's here." She told him. "His loud cry that's going to keep us awake at night. His little face. I just can't wait until he's here and we can actually meet him." She admitted to him, the royal couple sharing a smile as she did.

"Yeah, I can't believe how much I already love him and he's not even here yet." Ben stated. He gently kissed his wife before leaning back towards her to hug her again. "Is there something else you were thinking about?" He asked sensing that wasn't all.

"Mostly just about his growing up. I mean I'm terrified I won't be a good mother to him but I'm glad that our son and Evie's son Edward will be close together in age." She told the light haired brunette. "Him and Edward having play dates and spending time together, him probably knocking down whatever the two of them had just built. And even worse I was imagining his first day at Auradon's Pre-School."

Ben playfully rolled his eyes at his wife. "It's a little early to be worrying about that isn't it?" He asked causing Mal to shrug, but he always knew Mal would worry about being separated from their son. In the ten years they had been together she had always worried ahead of time. From the day they got married and decided to have a family she had worried about what kind of mother she would be. Ben was just glad that she had three weeks left till her due date so he could try and talk some sense into her.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	9. Crashing The Wedding

To say Mal was upset would be an understatement. Today was the day Ben was due to marry that prissy princess Audrey. She hadn't been invited to it, not that she particularly wanted to go. Ben's father had been tricked into agreeing to an arranged marriage involving Ben and Audrey, while both Adam and Belle had tried to nullify the arrangement they had so far been unable to. Meaning Ben and Mal had been forced to separate so Ben could marry Audrey. But what Ben hadn't told Mal was the reason he had agreed, and that was to protect her. Leah had threatened to hurt both Mal and Belle should Adam or Ben stop the wedding. Even with the royal guards around constantly, neither man wanted to risk Leah actually being able to follow through with it.

After a few more minutes Mal decided that she couldn't do this. She had to at least try and get Ben back. There would never be anyone else for her. Without another thought she transported herself to Auradon's Cathederal. Looking through the window on the door Mal couldn't stop the tears gathering in her eyes. Ben and Audrey were stood at the top of the dais in front of Fairy Godmother, holding hands.

"Do you Audrey, take King Ben to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Mal heard Fairy Godmother asked through the door.

"I do." The brunette princess responded and Mal could see the triumphant smile on her lips.

 _This cannot be happening._ Mal thought to herself. This sight was breaking her heart and short of bursting in there she couldn't think of a way to stop this from happening.

"Do you King Ben, take Audrey as your lawfully wedded wife?" Fairy Godmother asked Mal's now ex-boyfriend. Mal noticed Ben lock eyes with his parents and hesitate in his answer. Mal decided then she'd had enough. Without any further thought about it she walked into the cathederal and up the Isle towards Ben and Audrey.

As she got closer to the two royals Mal felt a few tears slide down her cheeks. She heard the murmuring from the crowd but chose to ignore it for now. The only person that mattered to her was standing in front of her, looking at her with wide eyes. Ben couldn't believe she was here stopping the wedding and regretted not telling her of Leah's threats. She was risking her safety by being here right now.

Ben quickly moved down the dais steps and towards the woman who owned his heart. "Mal, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here." He whispered to her once he was close enough that no one would overhear him.

The King of Auradon watched as the love of his life turned and locked eyes with his mother. Belle smiled and nodded to the purple haired girl, who then turned back to face her true love. "I'm here to stop you. You can't marry her Ben." She told him, a few more tears slipping down her cheeks as she did.

A sigh passed Ben's lips before he could even try to stop it. "Mal, you don't understand. I have to do this." He told her. Hurt laced his voice as he spoke. He hated that he was having to do this. Ben wanted to be with Mal and marry her more then anything but with Leah's threat it simply wasn't an option.

"No you don't have to do this." Mal stated and Ben noticed his mother smiling encouragingly at him. "Ben, me and your mom know what you have been threatened with. We don't care. I can't see you throw away any chance of happiness you could have because of something I can help prevent. Your mom has a protection spell on her that can only be broken by me and I have one placed on me by Evie." She explained to him. "If you truly don't want to marry Audrey then you don't have to. I love you Ben, please come home with me."

"I love you too, Mal." Ben responded. Gently grabbing the purplette's hand the pair turned and ran from the Cathederal, both smiling brightly to be back together.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	10. Food Poisoning

**Prompt from Boris Yeltsin: AU Idea, Mal gets food poisoning after eating bad fish.**

As was usual on a Sunday morning Mal and Ben were curled up in bed together, in their apartment. Ben had taken Mal on a date the night before to celebrate their four year anniversary. But as Mal bolted upright in the bed she startled Ben from his sleep, her hand clamped over her mouth as tight as she could. Ben recognised the sign immediately and ran into their en-suite grabbing the bucket they keep in there for when one of them is sick.

He got back to his girlfriend just in time for her to empty the contents of her stomach into the bucket he was holding. Ben hated seeing Mal ill. Holding the bucket with one hand he brushed Mal's purple locks out of her face, holding her hair back with his fist in a makeshift ponytail. After a while Mal had finished vomiting and dry heaving enough for Ben to feel comfortable placing the bucket on the floor. He could tell by her flushed appearance that something was wrong.

"Feeling any better?" He asked causing Mal to shake her head in response. The purplette hardly spoke when she was ill so this response didn't surprise Ben. "Does your stomach hurt?" he questioned as he helped Mal to lay back down. Ben frowned as she nodded to him. Placing the back of his hand on her forehead Ben noticed how warm Mal was and knew immediately what was wrong. "Looks like you have a bit of food poisoning. Probably from the fish last night."

Mal merely groaned in response as she felt bile rise in her throat once more. The purplette hated being sick. Anything else she could handle but not throwing up. "Ben?" Mal croaked out, her voice already sore from vomiting. "I'm a little hungry." She said as she attempted to sit up.

Noticing her actions Ben immediately placed a hand on her shoulder, forcing Mal to remained laid down. "I'll go get you something. You need to stay in bed and rest. How does toast and some water sound?" He asked, remembering him mother telling him that it was all his father could keep down when he had food poisoning a few years ago.

"It sounds awful." She stated, causing them both to chuckle a little.

"I know but it will help you to settle your stomach." He told her and Mal nodded her agreement. "If you need toilet or anything shout for me and I'll come help you. I don't want you getting up byu yourself in case you go dizzy." He explained. Mal couldn't help but smile at his thoughtfulness as she rolled onto her back, hoping it would help ease her sickness. Leaning over his girlfriend Ben kissed her forehead before heading out of the bedroom and into their kitchen to get Mal something to eat.

 **Author's Note: I know this chapter is short but I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	11. Grieving

**Very sorry for not uploading recently, I am uploading the 18 chapters I have missed throughout the next couple of days. After that I will be back to regular, daily updates.**

 **This chapter is a lot sadder then I usually write as one of the characters (not Ben or Mal) have passed away.**

As was the norm for the past month Ben found his fiancee in his mothers rose garden, with Bree a few steps in front of him watching her. Ben stepped up next to his twin both brunette's eyes never leaving the purple haired young woman. "How long has she been out here?" Ben asked his twin sister.

Sighing Bree finally tore her gaze away from Mal and looked at her brother. "I'v been watching her for over an hour and she was here before I got here." The long haired brunette admitted causing Ben to nod. Bree smiled sadly in Mal's direction and watched as her brother walked over to her soon to be sister-in-law before turning and heading into the castle to give the couple some privacy.

Ben wrapped his arms around Mal as he reached her and immediately noticed she was crying. "Babe? You okay?" He asked her. It was a pretty stupid question really, considering what the past month had been like for the purplette.

"No." Mal stated, shocking the young king. Mal never admitted to anything being wrong, but this response had Ben hoping that just maybe Mal way ready to talk about it and try to move past it.

Tightening his arms reassuringly, Ben responded with "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Sighing Mal turned her attention back to the iten in her hands. Following her line of sight Ben noticed it was the last picture taken of his purple haired beauty and her best friend Evie. The young king moved to sit next to his fiancee as tears started to fall down her beautiful face. "I just... I can't believe she's gone." Mal said, her eyes remaining glued to the picture in her hands. "She was my best friend and the sister I never had. Evie was one of the most caring and compassionate people I knew." The purplette began ranting and Ben couldn't believe how much his fiancee was finally opening up about the loss of her best friend/pseudo-sister.

"She was there for me on the Isle when I felt like I didn't have anyone." Mal admitted to her fiancee. "When my mother took her punishments too far, it was Evie who helped me heal. When my mother told me I was nothing but a disappointment to her, it was Evie who helped me get over it. She's always been my rock Ben and now that she's gone I guess I'm just lost. I miss her so much." Mal said before the emotions became too much for the purple haired beauty.

With tears streaming down her face ben pulled Mal onto his lap, and she immediately curled up in his lap sobbing into his chest. Bebn wrapped his arms around her hoping it would at least give her a little comfort. "I know you miss her, Mal. We will get through this together." Ben stated and Mal nodded into his chest, her sobs never ceasing. Ben just hoped this release of emotions would help her to feel a little better since this was the first time she had cried over the loss of her friend.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	12. Vows

As Mal and Ben stood on the steps on the dais looking into each others eyes their guests and the Cathederal were none existant to them. The only thing that mattered to the young couple were each other. Even Fairy Godmother who was marrying them faded into the background, they could hear her voice but that is about it. "I believe you two have prepared your own vows?" The pair nodded to her but their eyes never left each others.

The purplette gently took Ben's left hand and carefully slid the ring on to his ring finger holding it in place as she took a deep breath. "Ben." Mal started, happy tears already building in her eyes. "50 billion words couldn't describe the way I feel about you. You found the good in me when even I didn't think it existed. I love you so much it hurts sometimes. You're my hero Ben." She told him and Ben felt tears pooling in his eyes. He knew that she loved him, obviously or they wouldn't be getting married, but he had no idea she felt this strongly about him.

"Thank you f-for everything. Thank you for loving me, caring for me and especially for saving me. You make me happy when I think it's impossible and I'll never be happy again. And now..." Mal said taking another deep breath, hoping she wouldn't start crying before she could finish her vows. "now it's my turn. It's my turn to give you every single drop of love and happiness like you have given me. I love you Ben."

The king couldn't help but smile broadly at his bride as he tried not to cry. After all he still had his vows to get through. He was brought out of his thoughts by Fairy Godmother's voice. "Ben?" She prompted him and Ben on instinct repeated Mal's earlier action with the ring, holding hers in place as his eyes found hers once more. "Mal, my villain." He said earning a little chuckle from Mal due to his nickname for her. "You have always seen yourself as a waste of space or a failure but I will spend every single day reminding you that you are everything that is great in my life." He told her and Mal couldn't stop a few tears from spilling down her cheeks.

With the hand not holding Mal's hand and ring Ben gently wiped them from her face. "You are the smile I love waking up to every morning and the voice that makes my heart beat out of my chest. I hope you know I love you because if not I have been a horrible boyfriend, fiancee and soon-to-be husband. You have been my Queen since the moment we first met and you still are. You are my entire world Mal. I love you so much that even one afternoon without you makes me feel empty. You are the light, love and happiness in my life Mal. Without you it's like I live in darkness. I love you Mal, and thank you for loving me."

Everyone in the Cathederal had tears either in their eyes or running down their cheeks, but the young couple didn't notice. "You may now kiss your bride." Fairy Godmother told Ben and had be been paying attention he would have heard the unshed tears but all that mattered was his wife and she was all that would ever matter to him anymore. Her and any children they are blessed to have.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	13. Car Accident

**Prompt from Boris Yeltsin and a Guest reviewer: Mal has been in a car accident.**

 **Ben's POV.**

To say I was worried would be an understatement. I knew something had happened when my mom pulled me out of a Council meeting but I wasn't expecting to be told Mal was in the hospital. I had no idea how long it had been since I had gotten the news about Mal but I was currently walking into the hospital. I had been on a daze since my mom told me about Mal. Walking up to the receptionists desk, I didn't even notice that everyone was staring at me.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for my wife, Mal." I said, immediately gaining the attention of the blonde behind the desk.

Her eyes widened a little as she raised her head and looked at me. "Your Majesty." She greeted me before typing on her computer. "Queen Mal is in room seven, just over there." She told me, pointing to the double doors in the corner of the waiting room. I nodded my thanks to her before turning and heading through the double doors. I had no idea what I would be walking into but I needed to see Mal, to know she's alright.

Seconds later I found room seven and noticed the door was open a little bit. I carefully pushed it open to find Mal sat up in the bed with a pot on her arm. She was sat up in the bed and was awake so that was a good sign but I was still worried about her, I could see the pain on her face. I quietly pushed the door open and slipped inside the room, smiling at Mal as her eyes locked onto mine. "Hi, Mal. How are you feeling?" I asked as I walked to the side of my wife's bed. Even though I could see she was awake I was still extremely worried.

"Okay I guess." Mal responded to me, but I could hear the pain in her voice. I also noticed she hadn't moved her neck.

I was about to respond to her when Doc walked back into the room, bowing as he noticed us both there. "Good afternoon, your majesties." He greeted us.

Before he could continue I spoke, wanting to know just how bad Mal's injuries are. "Hi Doc, how bad are things?" I asked, hoping that it wouldn't be anything too severe.

I grasped Mal's hand reassuringly as Doc read the papers on his clipboard. "Actually Queen Mal has been extremely lucky." He told us and I noticed Mal smile out of the corner of my eye. "A fractured arm, which we have put into a pot to be on the safe side. You also have whiplash on your neck, so it may be a little painful for you to turn your head for a few days." He explained. I couldn't help but get a relieved smile on my face at hearing Mal wasn't seriously injured. "I have no problems sending you home Queen Mal, as long as you rest for the next week or so and take this tablets when you need them."

"She will do." I told Doc, who smiled before handing me Mal's discharge papers and prescription before leaving. I turned back to Mal immediately. "Are you okay?" Mal nodded to me immediately, smiling as she did. "You sure?" I asked. I know I was beign a little persistant but I couldn't help it. Mal was my entire world. If anything happened to her I don't know what I would do with myself. I know my wife is going to get fed up of me hovering, fast, but I don't care. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure Mal is cared for, healthy and back to normal as soon as possible.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	14. Twin Bonding

**Prompt from Malice-Mal-Ben-1998: Malice/Bree and Mal/Ben double date.**

 **This is set in the same universe as my story 'The Missing Princess Of Auradon' meaning Bree grew up on the Isle with Mal and Malice from being young.**

Saturday afternoon found two sets of twins at the enchanted lake. Ben had thought it a god idea for him, mal, Malice and Bree to have a double date at the lake and get to know each other better. So far it was proving a success. Ben had gotten to know his twin sister Bree and the purple haired twins a lot better. Even if his girlfriend Mal was currently guarding bowl of strawberries.

Ben slowly reached over to pick a strawberry out of the bowl in Mal's hands. In response Mal held the bowl tighter to her chest and growled playfully at her boyfriend, earning chuckles from Bree and Malice. "Can I have one, Mal?" Bree asked her twins brother's girlfriend. With one last playful glare at Ben, Mal held the bowl of strawberries out to Bree allowing her to take a couple from the bowl.

"That's not fair!" Ben exclaimed, causing Malice and both girls to laugh. "Such favouritism." He moaned pouting at his purple haired beauty.

"Aww!" Mal said to his before leaning in and gently kissing him. "Does that make Benny-Boo feel better?" She asked, playfully. Mal continued to laugh as Ben pulling her towards him so she was sitting on his lap. Ben nodded as he held Mal as close as he could, smiling as she fed him a strawberry.

Bree and Malice shared a smile with each other, both glad their respective twins had found happiness with each other. "You know I always used to hate Audrey calling Ben that, but somehow it's cute when you call him it to make fun of him." Bree explained as she leant into Malice. "You two really are cute together." She stated as she snapped a pic of the two of them.

The purplette couldn't help but chuckle at the long haired brunette's comment. "Oh yeah cause you two can talk. Have you seen how adorable you two are together?" The purple haired teen stated.

"Urgh, whatever." Malice said to his twin. As much as he loved Bree he would never appear weak or vulnerable in front of anyone, not even his twin. It was a reflex he had not grown out of from living on the Isle of the Lost for 16 years of his life. He didn't know how Mal seemed to so easily let her guard down around Ben. It just baffled him, but as long as his sister was happy he was happy for her. "Anyway Ben, what's your favourite thing to do around here?"

Ben kissed the top of Mal's head before turning to the blonde/purple haired boy. "There's plenty of things to do. Picnics on sunny days like this, trips to the beach, going ice skating, seeing films at the cinema. But I don't really have a favourite thing to do, apart from spending time with my family." The teen King explained. He hated the fact that they had grown up not knowing any of the things that Auradonian people take for granted.

"The beach sounds like fun." Bree answered, Mal nodding along with her. "Maybe we could make it a family thing? The four of us with Mom and Dad? Do you think they would like that?" The long haired brunette asked her twin brother, a little unsure. She had gotten to know her parents a little btu Bree was still a little unsure around them.

The teen King couldn't help but smile at his twin. "I'm sure they will love the idea Bree." He responded. "In fact why don't we go and ask them now?" He asked the trio, all of whom nodded in return. Ben helped Mal up and gave her another quick kiss before leading the way back to Castle Beast. He loved spending time with his girlfriend, sister and future brother in law. It was fast becoming the best part of his life.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	15. A Meeting With Queen Leah

**Prompt from PinkSakura271 set two weeks after Day 5 – Meeting The Siblings.**

Mal and Ben were in the family room with Malice and Amy who had just arrived. The young couple had called them and asked them to come to the castle for some kind of private meeting and it was making the other two nervous. Their first thoughts being that they were being sent back to the Isle but they knew their sister wouldn't let that happen to them. Which is why they were looking at the two with a confused expression.

"What's this about guys?" Malice asked wanting to get this over with.

Ben couldn't help but sigh. He hated that he had to have this meeting with them, the teen King knew it wouldn't end well, but he didn't have a choice. Phillip and Aurora had called the meeting and demanded the triplets all be present for it. "Aurora and Philip had requested a meeting with you three, btu I think Queen Leah is with them. I agreed only if I could remain in the room with you. Let's go." He said, wanting this to be over as much as the trio of siblings did.

He led them throught the halls of Castle Beast and towards the Council meeting room. What seemed like only seconds later they found themselves entering the room. The moment the four teens entered the room they heard a loud gasp. "So it's true!" Queen Leah exclaimed, causing all four teens to turn and face her. She was stood with Aurora and Phillip on the opposite side of the table to the teens and Ben was already dreading the way this would go.

Malice and Mal stood either side of Amy, and Ben stood on Mal's other side as Leah began speaking once more. "I never trusted Maleficent's daughter anyway, them me and my family find out she is a bloody triplet!" The old queen shouted at the group of teens. "I mean really Ben! What in th ehell were you thinking! First you bring over that evil witch!" She ranted pointing towards Mal, before her attention turned to Malice. "Then we find out you have brought this evil miscreant over along with..." She drifted off as she looked at Amy. She stared at Amy for longer then she did the other two. "Okay so the pink pipsqueak may be harmless but I think we all agree the other two are just like their mother." She stated, clearly trying to 'talk some sense' into the teen king.

As Leah finished her rant the two eldest triplets notice Amy's eyes flash red as she smiled darkly. Mal and Malice immediately recognized that smile. Their little sister only smiles like that when she wants blood to be spilled. As much as the two teens wanted to hurt Leah for what she was saying about them, they couldn't let Amy hurt her. She would be sent back to the isle if she hurt the old bat.

With her eyes still red, Amy decided enough was enough. She wasn't about to stand here and listen tot he queen's crap any longer. "My older siblings, Mal and Malice, have done nothing to warrant this kind of disrespect." The pink haired teen told Leah, who shut up immediately. As Amy looked at the shocked look on Leah's face she couldn't help but giggle. "If you are foolish enough to believe that I am some kind of harmless pink pipsqueak then you are sadly mistaken!" Amy snapped at the Queen.

As Amy leant forward to leap across the table Mal and Malice grabbed her arms, stopping her in her tracks. "I can be just as dangerous as them when I need to be! And I won't stand for an old hag like you disrespecting them like that! You know absolutely nothing about us so don't you dare stand there and bad mouth them!" Amy ranted to the Queen as Mal and Malice were able to pull had away from the table a little bit.

Ben couldn't help but be shocked as he looked at the triplets. Mal and Malice let go of Amy's arms and he could see how Leah's words had affected them all. They were all worried, tense and angry at her words. "You want the truth!?" Amy shouted/asked the queen and Ben was a little unsure where she was going with this. "I despise Maleficent as much as you do! Maybe even more so since I had to watch what she put my siblings through! In my eyes she isn't my mother. Mal and Malice raised me, not that evil fairy." As she finished Amy teared up a little, summoning a fireball in her hand.

Poising her hand to throw the fireball Ben quickly stepped in and grabbed said arm. "Amy, look at me." He stated. "Look at me." The young king repeated and finally Amy turned her head to look at Ben. "It doesn't matter what Leah says, everyone that matters knows you three aren't like Maleficent. So please, lets extinguish the fire." He said before glancing at the other two siblings on the room. "All of you please calm down." He told them.

Aurora and Phillip could only gasp as they watched Ben calm the triplets of the Mistress of all Evil. "Guards!" Ben shouted, causing five of the castle's guards to run into the meeting room. "Escort Queen Leah and her family out of the castle." Ben ordered them, his eyes never leaving the triplets in front of him.

Once the guards have escorted the family from the room Malice and Mal breathe a sigh of relief, as does Amy. "Thanks Ben, I don't know how much longer we could have put up with her without either me or Mal snapping also." Malice said to the young king. The eldest triplet pulls Amy into his arms, his fingers comfortingly running through her hair. "Don't do that again, little angel. We will het that old hag but not like this." He said and she nodded to him.

Seeing Amy was calming in her brothers arms, Ben pulled Mal a little bit away from them to talk to her. "God that was horrible." Ben stated carrying on before Mal could even think of responding. "I don't mean Amy I meant Leah. If I knew she was going to do that I wouldn't have brought you here. But why didn't you tell me you all were stressed?" He asked his girlfriend.

"I know, I'm sorry. I made Amy and Malice promise not to tell you how stressed we were feeling about people like Leah finding out. I didn't want them to worry you." Mal explained. "I'm so sorry for what just happened." She apologized.

Ben immediately shrugged it off. "Leah had it coming, don't worry about it. But promise me no more secrets. From any of you." He said, hugging Mal as she nodded her response. The pair walked over to Mal's siblings sharing a four way hug with them. Mal couldn't help but smile that all her family was now here with her, maybe even with Leah's hate, everything will work out for the better.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	16. Threats

**Here is four more chapters that I have missed, hopefully I will be fully caught up with these and my other stories soon. I hope you like this chapter x**

Everyone in the entire room had been frozen by Maleficent, except the evil fairy herself and Mal. She was attempting to make Mal join her and be evil again but the purple haired teen was stronger willed then she used to be. Her inner strength having grown as her feelings for Ben had grown. "You will pay for this, Mal." Maleficent told her daughter. "Maybe..." The evil fairy said. "I'll start with Benny-Boo here." She said as she conjured a fireball.

Mal looked over her shoulder at her boyfriend. She couldn't help but smile as she looked at Ben. The purple haired teen turned back to her mother and placed herself between Ben and the Mistress of all Evil. "You wont ever touch Ben." The teen told her mother, shocking the older fairy. Mal had never stood up to her before. "If you want revenge, then you do it to me." She stated.

She couldn't bare the thought of her mother hurting Ben because of her. Mal didn't care what punishments or torture she endured but she couldn't see Ben go through it. "You can throw me back on the Isle, freeze me, burn me, throw me ina tank of sharks. Anything your evil heart desires." She told the evil fairy. "But don't you dare hurt Ben or any of the people I care about."

Maleficent actually sneered at her daughter for this statement. She couldn't believe her daughter had actually said such a sentence. That last sentence stood against everything Maleficent had ever taught her daughter and she just couldn't believe the teen was turning on her now. "Or what?" Maleficent asked.

"Or you will be sorry." The teen stated. The purplette watched as Maleficent spluttered for a few seconds before disappearing in a cloud of green smoke, causing everyone to unfreeze. Mal released a stress filled breath as she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist. She didn't even need to turn around to know it was Ben, she just knew.

"You okay Mal?" He asked her. He may have been frozen but he still saw and heard everything that had just happened. Mal nodded to her boyfriend, leaning her head back to rest on his shoulder. "I love you." He told her, gently kissing the purplette's cheek.

The purple haired teen couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend. "I love you too." She told him, fully relaxing into his hold. The pair knew they hadn't seen the last of the Mistress of all Evil but for know they were going to enjoy their time together. There was no use dwelling on things that they can't change.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	17. Arguments

Ben and Mal were currently walking around the school grounds hand in hand. It had been a few weeks since Ben's coronation and everyone seemed to be more accepting of the VK's. So much so that the young King was considering another group coming over at the beginning of the new school year. The teen King looked to his side and smiled at his girlfriend. To start with he had been mad at finding out she had love spelled him but his feelings hadn't changed. Truth be told he was in love with her before he met her.

After a few minutes he felt his girlfriend go rigid. He couldn't help but eye her suspiciously until movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Turning his head he saw what had caught his girlfriends attention and he couldn't help but growl a little. There stood the two people who could make his blood boil without even doing anything. Audrey and Leah.

"Come on let's go." Ben whispered to his girlfriend. She nodded but they both stopped when they heard a familiar and completely unwelcome voice.

"Hi Benny-boo!" Audrey called out to him as her and her grandmother walked closer to the young couple.

"Don't call me that." Ben growled out. He had always hated that nickname but after watching the brunette insult his girlfriend on more than one occasion he hated it even more. The only time he could stand it was when Mal called him it as a joke/goof.

"Why does the home wrecking dragon not like it." Leah said, insulting Mal in front of the already mad King. Ben went to move closer to the two and give them a piece of his mind but was stopped when his girlfriend placed a hand on his arm. One look in her eyes told him all he needed to know. Mal wanted to handle this herself.

Ben kept a close eye on his girlfriend ready to jump in at any time if it was needed. "Who the hell do you think you are!?" Mal demanded to know. She'd had enough of the crap from them. She wasn't going to take it any longer.

"Excuse me?" Audrey asked the girl in front of her. She had hated the girl since they met. Not only for the fact that she was Maleficent's daughter but also for the fact that Audrey believe she 'stole' Ben and her happy life from her.

"You heard me!" Mal snapped at the two women in front of her. "I have had it with the shit you two seem to be giving me. I have done absolutely nothing to either of you yet you have treat me like utter crap!"

"Your mother cursed my only child!" Leah shouted at the teen. She was clearly about to continue when Mal decided to interrupt her.

"Years before I was even born!" The purple haired teen shouted at the duo. "How can you continue to insult, torment and alienate me for something that happened before I was born!? I mean seriously! I thought you heroes were supposed to be the good guys but some of you are worse then some of the damn villains!" The girl ranted. Ben couldn't help but smirk a little as the two women began to look ashamed of what they had been doing (Audrey more then Leah).

"I am not my mother." Mal said, her voice cracking and showing her pain that people think of her like that. Ben was immediately at her side with an arm around her waist, in an attempt to comfort her. It was enough for Mal to get her strength and voice back, as well as her anger. "None of us are like our parents! Or have you forgotten the fact that we risked our own lives at Ben's coronation to save you all!" Mal reminded the two.

Ben had had enough. He couldn't let this continue. Either Mal would breakdown completely or kill them, either way the outcome wouldn't be pretty and he really didn't want his girlfriend to go through either outcome. "Come on, Mal. Let's go." He said to his girlfriend as he lead her back towards the school and away from Audrey and Leah. His hatred for the two grew as Mal's eyes welled up with tears from what Leah had implied. He had worked so hard to prove to her she wasn't like her mother but Leah had destroyed that in the space of a minute. Ben didn't think he'd ever hated someone so much in his entire life. Gaston included.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	18. Childhood

Mal and Ben's relationship was going strong, regardless of the people who kept trying to tear them apart. But there was one thing bothering Ben, Mal never spoke about her childhood. She always managed to avoid the topic somehow. It wasn't that Ben wanted to pry, he just wanted to help her to get over whatever Maleficent had put her through. "Ben? Are you okay?" Mal asked the teen king, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Nodding to her Ben turned to face his girlfriend. He figured now was as good a time as any. "Mal? Tell me about your childhood." He said to her and Mal's face dropped immediately.

"My... My childhood?" Mal asked, as she was sure she had misheard him. But those hopes were dashed as Ben nodded. Mal couldn't help the sigh that ascaped her lips but she had been putting off this conversation for months so she should have know this was coming. "I mean I've told you I never knew what love felt like right?" She asked, and Ben nodded once more. "Well I wasn't aloud to get ill either. If I ever admitted to being ill I was punished for showing weakness and not being evil enough." She told her boyfriend, not missing the sadness that crossed his face.

As her eyes locked into the floor Mal continued. "When I was four I found an injured bird, I think it was one of Iago's kids, and I brought it home. I asked my mom if I could keep it and help it get better." She explained and Ben couldn't help but feel bed for everything his girlfriend had gone through. "She told me to leave it outside before screaming at me that I wasn't being evil enough and locking me in my room. I think she finally unlocked my door about four days later." Mal told the teen boy, tearing up as she did.

Ben instinctively wrapped his arms around her to comfort her, an action Mal readily accepted. "Then when I was thirteen, she put a spell on my hair. I still don't know how since the barrier was supposed to stop all magic. She made my hair turn purple instead of the blonde locks I used to have before cutting my hair short. She said my hair reminded her of my father and that purple hair would make me look more evil."

"So I guess you could say my childhood sucked." She stated before a few tears fell down her face.

Causing Ben to immediately feel bad. "I'm sorry Mal, I shouldn't have brought it up." He apologised to his girlfriend. He hated seeing her cry and now he hated it even more because he knew he had caused it.

Mal shook her head gently as she wiped the tears from her face. "It's okay Ben. The truth had to come out eventually. I just really hate talking about her that's all." The purplette explained, smiling at Ben as she did. She knew she could trust Ben with everything she had told him and even the stuff she hadn't told him but she couldn't handle telling him anymore right now. Maybe in a few weeks she could tell him some more.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	19. Love Spell

Mal watched as Ben climbed out of the Enchanted Lake on their first date. She moved to sit back on the picnic blanket but when he didn't follow she turned to look at him. "I know Mal." He told her, causing her to send him a confused look. Despite being wet from jumping in the lake to 'save' ben she couldn't do anything but stand there looking at the teen prince. "The love spell washed away while I was in the lake." He told the purplette.

Shocked and scared the purple haired teen turned and ran away from him. She vaguely knew where she was going but she honestly didn't care right now. All Mal was concerned about was getting as far away from Ben as she possibly could. "Mal, wait!" She heard Ben shout at her and for some inexplicable reason she stopped running and turned to face him. As she saw him approaching she couldn't help but start to shake a little.

She couldn't imagine the trouble she was going to get into for this. She had spelled the prince of Auradon for christs sake. What she didn't expect was the calm expression he had on his face. "What Ben? What do you want?" She snapped at him. She didn't want to snap but it was like a defence mechanism to her and she couldn't help it at times like this. "You said yourself the love spell has worm off so there's no reason for you to pretend you love me anymore. You're not obligated to spend any time with me or love me anymore." She said.

The purplette turned away from the prince and was about to walk away when a hand on her arm stopped her. As Mal turned to face Ben she felt his hand leave her arm, only seconds later she felt something being placed around her shoulders. "Here. You'll get sick if you don't warm up." He told her. Looking she found that he had given her his jacket. Mal couldn't help but give him a confused look. She had been expecting yelling and accusations not him being sweet and caring.

"Mal, I truly do love you." He told her and Mal gasped at his words. He had said he loved her without the use of a spell or any other influence. "Your love potion was pointless. Since the moment I met you I started falling in love with you and those feelings have only grown over the past few weeks." Ben said and the purplette couldn't help but scoff at his words. She wanted to believe him but she just couldn't, she couldn't get hurt if he was just using her.

Ben immediately noticed the look on her face. "Why can't you believe that someone loves you?" He asked the purple haired teen.

"Because no one does." Mal stated.

"Well I do." Ben informed her, wrapping his arms around her and pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her purple locks. "And if I have to spend the rest of my life proving that to you then I gladly will." He told her. Mal smiled as she relaxed into his embrace. Maybe, just maybe, Ben meant everything he was saying. Maybe after all this time someone did care about her.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	20. Tourney Injury

**These are the first four of the chapter I will be uploading today. I am hoping to get the rest uploaded later on today and tomorrow, meaning I should be up to date by tomorrow :) x**

 **Prompt from Gummybear1178: Ben gets injured in Tourney.**

As had become normal for Mal, she was stood between Evie and Lonnie watching the tourney game. Her eyes kept diverting towards her brothers, Jay and Carlos, as well as her boyfriend, Ben. They were currently against the Neverland Gators and were winning by quite a large margin. As the ball was passed through the kill zone to Ben Mal couldn't help but start cheering with the crowd.

Mal watched as the Neverland defender tackled Ben with his shield. Instinctively Mal flinched at the tackle but she kept her eyes glued on Ben. The purplette began to worry when Ben didn't immediately get up as he usually did. She became very concerned as the coach ran onto the pitch with the medic. She couldn't just sit here and watch. Mal pushed last Lonnie and the others who were next to her before running down the bleachers and towards Ben.

No one dared to stand in the purplette's way. "Ben!" She shouted to her boyfriend, running towards him. A few of Ben's team mates who were gathered around him moved to aside to allow the purplette to see her boyfriend. Mal immediately noticed he was holding onto his left ankle. She knelt next to him, a look of concern and worry on her face. "Are you okay? What hurts?" She asked as she noticed the teen king attempting to stand up.

"Nothing, just my ankle." He told the worried purplette.

The purple haired teen turned to look at the medic who was currently struggling to examine Ben's ankle and foot. Seeing the teen turn to him he lifted his head. "It seems to be just sprained. About a weeks rest with his foot elevated and iced and he should be fine." The medic informed her, causing her to nod.

Mal gently grabbed Ben's arm and transported the two of them to Ben's room at the castle. The purplette helped Ben to stand form the floor and get into his bed. She hated to see him in pain like this. But at the moment there was nothing she could do. The purple haired teen waited until Ben seemed comfy before placing a cushion underneath his injured ankle. "Just relax Ben." Mal told the young king. ""I'm going to get you something to eat so you can take some pain killers. Then you can get some sleep." She informed him.

The teen headed out of the room, throwing a smile over her shoulder at her boyfriend as she went. Slowly she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, finding both Belle and Mrs Potts in there. "Mal!?" Belle exclaimed, surprised to see the purplette this early. "What are you going here?" She asked.

Smiling the purplette faced her boyfriends mother. "Ben sprained his ankle during the game so I brought his back here to rest and have some pain killers." She explained. Mrs Potts immediately started making a sandwich for the young king while Belle handed the purplette some pain relief for her son.

"I'll rearrange his council meeting that he should have been at this afternoon." Belle stated, causing Mal to relax a little. It was one less thing for Ben to stress about while he was supposed to be resting. Once Mrs Potts had made the sandwich, Mal placed it on a tray with a glass of water and was about to turn and leave when Mrs Potts voice stopped her.

"I'll bring you a sandwich up soon, Mal." She told the teen, knowing she likely hadn't had anything to eat either. The purplette nodded before leaving and heading back to Ben's room.

Slipping into the room she immediately started frowning. Her eyes immediately locking onto Ben who was struggling to get out of bed. "Benjamin Florian! Get your butt back in that bed, right now." She ordered him. A little reluctantly he settled back against the headboard, as Mal walked over and placed the tray on his lap. Ben hated having to rest but there was no way he could argue with his girlfriend, it only showed that she cared about him. He couldn't argue with her for caring.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	21. Secret Admirer

**AU. Mal has been raised in Auradon by the three good faires (Flora, Fauna and Merryweather) and has been friends with Evie, Audrey, Jay and Carlos from being small.**

Ever since she had come to Auradon Prep she had been receiving various small gifts, home baked treats and letters/poems from a secret admirer. Mal had no idea who it could be either. Other them Carlos, Jay, Audrey and Evie she kept to herself and certainly hadn't had any romantic interactions with anyone. Although she wasn't too stubborn to admit she had fallen for the Prince of Auradon but she was sure he didn't even know she existed.

As was normal for her now on a saturday, Mal was sat in her room sketching while Evie was out with her boyfriend Doug. What surprised her was the knock on her dorm room door. Cautiously Mal stood and walked over to the door, surprised to find a tall blonde man holding a bunch of purple roses. "Are you Mal?" He asked her, causing her to open the door wider and nod to him. "These are for you." He stated handing the bouquet of roses to her before leaving.

Mal couldn't help but be confused as she closed the door, her gaze locked on the roses in her hands. It was as she was heading back to her bed that she noticed the small blue and yellow envelope sticking out of the top. Mal pulled a purple vase out of the cupboard, Flora had bought her to decorate her dorm room with, and after filling it with water and placed the flowers in it. Only then did she remove the note. All her instincts were telling her not to read this but her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

 _Dear Mal,_

 _I'm sure you must be confused as to who I am and why I have been sending you gifts for the past few months. Well I will explain all of that I promise. Please meet me at the enchanted lake at 1pm._

 _Love,_

 _Your secret admirer xxx_

Mal reread the card three times before allowing a smile to spread across her face. It seemed her questions were finally going to be answered. She would give anything for it to be Prince Ben but she knew it wouldn't be. As she checked the time on her phone she noticed it was a little past 12 already. The teen quickly got up and headed to get dressed for what was essentially a date with whoever was sending her these gifts.

* * *

An hour later and Mal was slowly walking down the path to the ruins at the enchanted lake. She was beyond thankful she had chosen to wear her flat ankle boots with her black skinny jeans and purple dressy blouse. What surprised and confused her was that while there was a picnic on the ruins there wasn't anybody else in sight. The teen kept scanning the area for any sign of whoever it was she was supposed to be meeting, but she couldn't see anything.

As she reached the picnic Mal looked around. The ruins were scattered with purple rose petals, the food on the blanket was all laid out but nobody around. The purplette was about to turn and leave when she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly turned and found she was unable to speak as her eyes landed on Prince Ben.

"Hi Mal." He said. The young prince could easily see the shock on the purplette's face and he didn't blame her.

"Ben?" Mal said once she finally found her voice. The teen prince nodded to the girl in front of him, who just couldn't get over her shock. "You're the one who has been sending me the gifts?" She asked him. Mal hoped this wasn't a trick, she didn't think she could cope if he was playing some kind of practical joke on her.

Nodding Ben answered her. "Yeah, that's been me." He admitted. "I would have told you sooner but I didn't want to freak you out. You always seemed quite shy and I thought if I told you it was me it would scare you away." He explained and Mal could kind of understand why he had done it this way. Even now it was kind of overwhelming to her that the Prince of Auradon liked her. "Would you stay and have a picnic lunch with me?" The teen prince asked her as he held out his hand for her to take. He wouldn't blame her if she ran away.

"You mean like a date?" Mal questioned.

"Yes." Ben responded to her, a shy yet hopeful smile gracing his face.

"I'd love to." She said, taking his offered hand. She had no idea what it was going to be like dating the future king, or anyone for that matter, but she really liked the prince and hoped whatever was happening between them would work out.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	22. Double Swimming Lesson

**Prompt from Guest: Bal have a double date with Evie and Jay.**

 **I also had a prompt for one involving a swimming lesson but for some reason I could not find the review once I had written this chapter. So I apologise to the person who sent me the prompt x**

Ben could feel Mal's hand tighten a little in his own as he led her down the familiar path to what had now become their spot. Mal had mentioned about having a double date with Jay and Evie so Ben had got together with Jay yesterday to brainstorm ideas both of the girls would like. It quickly became known that neither girl could swim so the boys decided it would be a perfect date, teaching them to swim. After Ben taught Jay that is.

As the pair walked down the path to the enchanted lake they saw Jay and Evie already here setting up the picnic setting up the picnic for after the girls swimming lesson that Ben realised they were late. Although they were only late because Mal had tried to get out of learning to swim and Ben had to talk her into going.

"Ben." Mal whispered as they got down the path and neared Evie and Jay. Ben stopped and looked at his girlfriend. You could easily see her worry. "I don't think I can do this." She said. The teen king smiled at her. He knew this was because of what happened when she jumped into try and save him on their first date but he also knew Mal would love swimming once she learnt how.

"Do you trust me?" Ben asked her, knowing this would be the easiest way for her to see nothing bad will happen.

"Of course I do." She stated, Ben nodded to her answer.

"Then trust that I won't let anything happen to you, okay?" He told her and he wouldn't. The thought of Mal being hurt in anyway makes him both angry and sick to his stomach. Ben may not have been with her long but he's always known Mal is the one for him.

"Okay, I'll give it a try." Mal relented. Ben just hoped it wouldn't take her too long to realise it is actually really fun and not at all scary. He squeezed her hand reassuringly as he turned and led her down to their two friends/family members.

"Hey guys." Jay greeted the couple. They both smiled at him before Mal was engulfed in a hug from Evie. Ben smiled the pair of them before releasing Mal's hand and walking over to Jay.

"Any problem telling Evie?" Ben asked him, wondering if Jay had the same problem he had with Mal.

"No, she was actually pretty eager to learn how to swim. Have problems with Mal?" Jay asked me. Ben couldn't help but nod his head to him.

"Yeah after what happened on our first date she's scared to go in the water again. But she's willing to give it a try." Ben explained to him. It has always been easy to talk to Jay, probably because unlike some people he doesn't judge Ben. The king took off his t-shirt and jeans. He had decided to wear today so he was wearing only his swim shorts like Jay was. They had decided to have the swimming lesson before eating and maybe go swimming again afterwards if the girls were comfortable with it.

It wasn't long before the boys heard giggling coming from Evie and Mal. "Really, Ben!?" Mal asked. He turned to look at her and found a very amused expression on her face.

"What?" He said.

"Your wearing the shorts with the little crowns on them?" She asked her boyfriend. Ben just shrugged his shoulders at her. He had hoped they would ease her worry about learning to swim and it looked like his plan was working.

A few minutes later Evie was with Jay in the shallow end of the lake. Ben had just stepped down into the water and turned back to find Mal looking at him like he had gone crazy. "Mal, you will be fine." Ben promised her. He noticed Mal nod in response as she took off her leggings and vest top to reveal a purple one piece. It was clearly one of Evie's creations as while it fit Mal well it also had a bit of the VK/Isle flare everyone was used to seeing on them.

Ben reached out his hand, which Mal took, and he carefully helped her off the platform and into the water. He noticed Mal was now gripping his hand a little tighter then before but he didn't say anything to her. They slowly walked out until the water was around the height of Mal's waist and Evie and Jay had followed them. Ben and Jay knew the best way to get them swimming would be starting with the basics, like you would if you were teaching a child.

Ben and Jay crouched in the water after eventually convincing the girls to lay on their stomachs in the water and held their hands as they got the hang of kicking their feet in the water properly. Mal seemed to pick it up right away, Evie not too long after. The arm movements were simple enough for them to pick up as well. Within half an hour they had the basic movements down they just had to put them together.

"Wow guys, your fast learners." Ben stated as Jay nodded beside him. He couldn't help but smile at Mal. She was picking this up so fast considering she didn't want to do this in the first place. Both of them smiled at the boys before Evie spoke.

"So what's next?" She asked their boyfriends.

"OK so now Ben's going to take a lap of the lake and then you girls are going to try putting the basics together and swim the same path Ben takes." Jay explained. Ben looked to Evie and found her looking excited but when he looked at Mal she was the exact opposite. She actually looked terrified.

"You'll be fine I promise." He told her before he swam off. Ben has loved swimming from being a kid. There's just something about it that makes him feel free. The feel of the water around him and how weightless he feels, it just soothes me. But now that he thinks about it, it doesn't soothe him as much as it used to. The only thing that soothes him that much now is spending time with Mal.

Before Ben knew it he was back near the others and lifting his head out of the water. The king stood next to Mal and watched as Evie swam (best she could since she'd only just learned) across the lake. He pulled Mal into his side as we watched Evie swim around a little. "You okay, Mal?" Ben asked her, it was unusual for her to be this quiet unless she was uncomfortable. When she only nodded as her response to his question Ben knew something was wrong. "Really? Mal, talk to me, please." He said. Ben hated it when she didn't talk to him. It usually led to a fight.

"It's just..." Mal started to say before she stopped. Ben stood next to her and waited patiently for her to continue. He knew from experience if he tried to push her she wouldn't finish. "What if I can't do it or something happens?" She asked her boyfriend. And again she was worried because of what happened on their first date. Something Ben was feeling incredibly huilty about.

"I promise you that nothing will happen but it it'll make you feel a little better how about I swim right next to you, yeah?" Ben asked. It was really the only thing he could suggest to make her feel a little more relaxed since this was something she needed to learn how to do. Mal nodded to his suggestion and they turned to see how Evie was doing. She was swimming a lot better now and was almost near Jay again. Ben took Mal's hand and decided to get her going now. He knew if Jay or Evie said 'your turn now, Mal' or anything like that it would make her nervous again, even though he knows that's not what they mean to do. Ben let Mal start first since he is a stronger swimmer then she is, and noticed her struggle right away. But he also noticed her panic as well.

Ben swam up next to her to steady her. "See! I can't do this!" She exclaimed once he had helped her stand up and she had stopped struggling.

"You can do this Mal, just don't panic or over think it." The king stated. She hesitantly nodded and Ben prayed she would be okay this time because from the look in her eyes he knew if she felt like she'd failed again she wouldn't try it ever again. Thankfully this time she seemed to get the hang of it and was soon speeding up, causing Ben to start swimming at his normal speed rather then the slower one he had been doing to stay close to her.

After doing a full lap of the lake without stopping Mal brought her head out of the water and stood facing Ben. "I can't believe it! I actually did it!" She stated. Ben was beyond proud of her. He knew water/swimming had become a small fear of hers since she nearly drowned but she had overcome that today.

"You girls fancy going for another swim after lunch?" Ben asked them to which both girls answered with a nod.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	23. Beastly Anger

The one thing Ben absolutely loathed was people hurting his girlfriend. Which is why when Bree had text him that something had happened to Mal he had walked out of his meeting without a backward glance and marched straight to Auradon Prep. He headed straight to his purple haired beauty's dorm room and walked straight in. Usually he knocked but this time he simply didn't care. He wanted to know who hurt her so he could make sure they got the message to never do it again.

Ben's eyes immediately fell on his girlfriend, who was cuddled into his twin sister. "Mal? What's happened?" He asked her. As she lifted her head Ben felt his anger rise. She had two large hand shaped marks on her neck and another on her cheek. The teen king immediately rushed forward and scooped his girlfriend into his arms holding her as tight as he could. There was only one person who would be stupid enough to hurt Mal like this. "Did Chad do this?" He asked his upset girlfriend.

Mal nodded to him as he started running his fingers through her purple locks. Since Mal was already crying, a sight and sound Ben hated, it didn't take long for the purplette to fall asleep on her boyfriends lap. The teen king had hoped sitting with Mal would ease his anger but the more she cried the more angry he became. Carefully, so he didn't wake his girlfriend, Ben stood from the bed. Before turning and gently placing Mal on the bed, covering her over with the purple throw she kept on her bed.

"Keep an eye on her Bree, I'll be right back." Ben told his sister, who nodded. She knew Ben was going to go and see Chad but she couldn't do anything until Ben had left the room and she could wake up Mal. She was the only one who stood a chance at stopping him.

Seeing Bree nod, Ben left the dorm room and stormed down the hallways. He didn't know whether it was the angry gleam in his eye or the way he was clentching his fists at his side, everybody moved out of his way the minute they noticed him. He found Chad out in the courtyard and stormed his way up to him. The blonde prince noticed him straight away. "Oh, hey Ben." He greeted the teen king, like he had done absolutely nothing to his girlfriend. "What's up?" He asked.

Ben didn't respond verbally he simply punched the blonde teen in the face. He didn't care that his beastly anger and strength was showing, all he cared about was making Chad pay for what he had done to Mal. "What the hell!" Chad shouted as he attempted to punch Ben back, but the teen king easily dodged the blonde's punch before landing another one of his own to Chad's face.

"This is whay you get for laying your hands on the love of my life." Ben growled as he continued to punch the blonde. Chad kept trying and failing to block the hits coming his way. The blonde prince had hoped someone would step in and help him btu it seemed like no one was brave enough to step in front of the anrgy king. Until the two royals heard a familiar voice.

"Ben! Stop!" Mal shouted as she rushed towards her boyfriend, Bree hot on her tail. The brunette princess had woken her up the minute Ben was out of ear shot but the pair hadn't been fast enough to catch up with him before something happened. The teen king continued to punch the blonde until he felt Mal grab hold of his arm.

Seeing Ben stop Mal moved to stand in front of her boyfriend. The purplette gently grabbed btoh sides of Ben's face, forcing him to look at her as opposed to glaring at Chad. "Stop. What he did wasn't right Ben, but neither is this." She reasoned with him and Chad couldn't believe the purple haired girl was stopping Ben from hitting him. If he was her, after what he had just done to her, he would stand there and enjoy watching it unfold.

As Ben locked his teal eyes onto Mal's green ones he felt his anger leave him, not even caring that Chad had stood up and was now watching them. He still wanted to beat Chad to a pulp for hurting his purple haired beauty but he knew what Mal had said was the truth. Ben wrapped his arms around his beauty allowing her presence to calm him. Chad was shocked as he watched the two teens interact. The blonde prince couldn't help but think that maybe his father was wrong about the VK's. Maybe, just maybe, they weren't as bad as people believed they were.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	24. Royal Portrait

**I apologise for the scattered updates, my health hasn't been the best lately and I'm still not 100%. So here is four chapters. I will be uploading more later on. Please send me reviews guys as I won't have any left to write ofter I get back up to date with there one shots x**

About a week after Ben's coronation found Ben and Mal walking around the castle. He was giving Mal a tour of the place considering the last three times she's been there the purplette somehow managed to get lost. "So that's the kitchen." Ben said pointing to the door Mrs Potts was just coming out of. "And if you go through there, the back door leads to my mother's rose garden." He told her.

The new king was about to lead her away from that area when Mal spoke. "What's down that corridor?" She asked him. She didn't want to intrude but she was curious since it looked to have portraits hung all the way down it.

"Oh. That's where the council meeting room is." He stated. "Want to go have a look?" Ben asked her. Mal nodded and the young couple headed down the corridor.

Mal took in the portraits and couldn't help but smile at the one of Belle and Adam on their wedding day. It was easy to see that they loved each other very much. It was easy to see that they still loved each other, every time they looked at each other you could see the love they had for each other. "That's the meeting room." He said, pointing at the door next to them. It was then that Belle stepped out of the other door, behind the pair. "Hi mom." Ben said as they turned to face her.

That was when something caught Ben's eyes. It was a portrait that he had never sat for with him wearing his crown and coronation suit. The crown on his head was slightly crooked and there was pride and mischief shining in his eyes. It wasn't like all the other lifeless portraits he'd had done over the years. He knew from the emotion in the painting exactly who had painted it. Before he could comment however his mom spoke.

"Did I ever tell you what an amazing job you did on this portrait Mal?" Belle asked the purplette. Mal couldn't help but beam under the praise from the former Queen.

"Yeah." Ben said, agreeing with his mother. "It is by far the best portrait I've ever had done. And the best part is I didn't have to sit for hours on end either." Ben joked, causing both Belle and Mal to laugh at him. "Come on, I'll finish showing you around." He told his girlfriend, earnign a loving, motherly smile form Belle as he led her out of the corridor.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	25. Girly Sneeze

**Prompt from danifan3000: Mal has one of those small sneezes, Ben thinks it's cute.**

Ben and Mal were sat in the family room of Castle Beast having a DVD date night. They had the place to themselves since Belle and Adam were out celebrating their anniversary. They had just finished their second movie, Beauty and the Beast. Since Ben had insisted on watching Sleeping Beauty Mal felt it only fair that they watch the film based off of Ben's parents story.

The pair were currently having a ten minute break from watching the TV when Mal let out a small sneeze. It was one of those high pitched, short sneezes and Ben couldn't help but grin at his girlfriend. The purplette immediately noticed he was smiling at her and turned to face him. "What?" She asked him, not understanding why he was smiling at her like that. He never smiled at her the way he was at that moment.

"That was the cutest, girly sneeze I've ever heard." He told her, his smile getting wider as he did.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mal stated, defensively.

"Oh please. It was adorable." Ben teased her, causing her to scoff at him.

Mal glared at her boyfriend for teasing her. "Don't call me adorable." She told him. She hated people calling her adorable. She wasn't adorable. Ben couldn't help but smile at how defensive she was being. She only got this defensive when she didn't want to to admit something. As Mal become more defensive and starting acting tough again Ben started laughing. He always found things like this amusing, for no other reason then she always tried to act tough like when she first arrived and Ben thought it was cute. "Oh shut up." Mal said, pushing Ben off of the sofa. This action only caused Ben's laughter to increase and Mal found herself smiling as well, despite not wanting to. "I am not adorable." She said, crossing her arms.

As Ben stood up and sat back next to Mal, he pressed play on the DVD remote. "Sorry Mal, you're beautiful." He said, wrapping his arm around Mal's shoulders. "I love you."

The purplette cuddled into his side, smiling slightly. "I love you too Benny-Boo."

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	26. A Gift For Ben

As Ben noticed Mal coming down the stairs he smiled but she seemed not to even notice him again. He noticed she had two gift bags in her hand but since they were about to go to Audrey's birthday party he didn't think anything of that. What was bothering him was how distant Mal was being. She hadn't been like this since she first arrived in Auradon.

"Mal, can we talk for a minute?" Ben asked, finally snapping the purplette from her thoughts enough for her to nod to her fiancee. "Why have you being so distant lately?" He questioned. Ben didn't understand what was going on with his fiancee but he was going to find out.

"Oh... Haha..." She said, before laughing nervously. "Well I've erm... got you a little gift." She told Ben. As she handed over the blue gift bag he couldn't stop the confused look crossing his face. He couldn't wrap his head around why a gift would worry Mal so much. Smiling Ben took his purple haired beauty's hand and led her into the family room where they sat on their favourite love seat. "Open it." Mal said, nerves clear in her voice.

Ben gave Mal a reassuring smile before looking down at the gift bag in his hands. Opening it he reached inside, pulling out a pacifier. With a confused look on his face Ben then reached inside and pulled out a white baby grow and a bottle. It was pretty obvious why Mal had given him these but he really wanted to hear it from Mal herself. "Baby stuff?" He asked her.

The purplette smiled shyly at Ben. "What do you think the baby clothes mean?" She asked him. She didn't want to say it and she knew Ben had already figured it out.

At this Ben couldn't help but smile. This was just like Mal. "We're going to be parents?" He questioned.

"Yeah... Are you mad?" She asked the light haired brunette. Ben's face hadn't changed since she had given him the bag and it was worrying her. She couldn't tell if he was happy, mad, upset or anything. After a few minutes Ben still hadn't spoken and it was worrying Mal. "Ben, please say something." She said.

Clearing his throat Ben looked at his purple haired fiancee. "Yeah, I'm mad." He told her, causing the smile to drop from her face. Mal couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I'm mad-ly in love with you." Ben said. "I love you so much and this baby will only make my love for you stronger."

Scoffing Mal pushed him. "You dork! You scared me!" The magenta haired girl exclaimed. "No kisses for you for a month." She told him, smirking as a look of shock came over his face.

"No! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Ben exclaimed wrapping his arms around the purplette. The pair shared a laugh before heading out to their friends birthday party, with Mal feeling a lot lighter then she had in the past few days.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	27. First Kiss

**Prompt from Gummybear1178: Bal's first kiss.**

As the coronation after party for Ben started to wind down, both him and Mal were exhausted but also not ready for the night to end. The young couple had danced, laughed and hung out with friends all night. Both of them enjoying themselves at a party for the first time ever. As the pair headed for another drink Ben grasped Mal's hand. Neither could believe how perfect tonight had been but Ben knew of one way to make it even more perfect.

Instead of heading towards the drink table, Ben led the purplette away from the crowds and photographers still milling around. Ben would have walked his girlfriend back to school but since it was the weekend Belle had offered for Mal, her friends/siblings and Ben's friends to stay at the castle. Smiling at Mal Ben led them away from the crowds and before the pair knew it they were in Belle's rose garden at the side of the castle.

"Ben, where are we?" The purplette asked Ben. She wasn't entirely sure where their relationship was at, at this particular moment but the look in Ben's eye told her she was about to find out. "What are we doing here?" She asked him as he came to a stop.

"This is my mom's rose garden." He told her, gently taking both of her hands in his own. "I just thought maybe we could talk, you know, away from the crowds and paparazzi." Mal couldn't help but feel worried about this. She had no past experience with relationships but she was sure someone saying they needed to talk can't be good.

Sighing Mal lifted her gaze to meet Ben's. "Talk about what?"

"What you said during my coronation. About wanting to be with me." He stated. "Did you mean that?" Ben asked.

"Yes." The magenta haired teen answered without a moment's hesitation. "I did. Until we came here Ben, no one ever trusted us or just wanted us to be ourselves. Everybody wanted us to be just like our parents, no one cared about what we wanted. Then we met you and that all changed." She told the new king, who couldn't help but smile at her. "And I think I'm falling in love with you, Ben." She admitted lowering her head and blushing slightly.

Using two fingers Ben gently lifted her head, so her eyes were looking into his. The purplette couldn't help but gasp as she saw the love and care swirling in his eyes, with a hint of pride of she wasn't mistaken. "I love you too." He told her. Mal smiled brightly at this sentence. To hear him say it knowing his no longer under the love spell she felt her love for him grow.

Ben took a step towards the purplette resting one hand on her neck and the other on her hip. Smiling gently the new king leaned forward and pressed his lips against Mal's. The purple haired teen's eyes fluttered closed as her arms wrapped around his waist, responding to the kiss. As she did the pair heard fireworks going off in the background. Smiling the two teens broke the kiss when air became a necessity. Mal couldn't stop smiling if she tried and she certainly didn't want to. For the first time on her life she was completely happy.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	28. Time At The Park

After a particularly long Council meeting Mal and Ben decided to take their three year old daughter and four year old nephew (Evie and Doug's son) to the park. Evie and Doug had immediately agreed and dropped Edward off at Castle beast, making Isabelle very happy. The only thing that made the two toddlers happier was being told they were heading to the park.

Since it was a bright warm day and the sun was shining the pair walked to the park with their daughter and nephew. Ben wrapped his arms around his pregnant wife as Edward ran off towards the sandpit with their daughter, Isabelle. The royal couple couldn't help but smile at how close the two had become, even though there was a years difference in their age. When they were together they were inseperable, if you saw one then you knew the other was never far away.

The young couple stood their watching the two children for a while. "Belle seems to be having fun." Ben stated, smiling towards their daughter.

"Yeah, Edward is her best friend." She responded. While the two children were too young to comfirm or deny this, both Mal and Evie could see the same kind of relationship blossoming between the two toddlers as the relationship the two mothers shared. But the purplette couldn't take her eyes off of her daughter. "We made a beautiful daughter." She stated. It was something she often commented on and she couldn't believe she had made something so perfect.

"We sure did." Ben replied to his wife. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had a beautiful daughter, a gorgeous pregnant wife and another baby on the way. The king felt like the luckiest guy in all of Auradon. "So, when's our son coming?" The king asked, smiling cheekily at his wife. It was a question he had been asking a lot lately, especially since they had found out they were expecting a boy.

Mal rolled her eyes at her husband, but her gaze never left the two toddlers who were playing in the park. "A little over four months! I told you this last night." The purple haired queen exclaimed. She loved Ben's enthusiasm but the constant questions were starting to annoy her.

The brunette king smiled as he kissed the purplette's cheek. "I know, I just love hearing it." He told her, and Mal couldn't help but smile. She couldn't be mad at him for loving his child and getting excited for his arrival.

"What should we name him?" Ben asked, it was the only thing they had yet to discuss about their son. The couple already had everything else sorted. Mal simply shrugged to her husband. It was honestly something she hadn't thought of. Since she had almost five months left in her pregnancy she hadn't thought about it yet. "How about Ben?" The king asked, smirking. He already knew how his wife would react to that.

"Absolutely not!" The purplette exclaimed. "Why don't we just name him when he's born." She suggested, turning to smile at her husband. She couldn't imagine her life any other way then the way it was at this moment. Mal couldn't imagine her life without Ben now, and she hoped she would never have to find out.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	29. Prom

**Prompt from HyenaofHyrule: Can you do one at prom.**

Ben and Mal had been at prom for over a couple of hours and had spent time both by themselves and with each of their friends. The pair were currently sitting down for a few minutes since Mal's feet were hurting in the heels Evie had insisted she wear. Her eyes kept drifting back to her twins brother and Ben's twin sister. Malice and Bree were still on the dancefloor with Jay, Audrey, Evie and Doug. Ben and Mal couldn't be happier for their twins.

Their attention was taken from their siblings as fairy Godmother walked onto the stage and the music stopped. All eyes turned to the Headmistress of Auradon Prep as she stood behind the microphone. "So it's the time of night where we find out who are prom King and Queen are." The older fairy announced, causing a round of applause to come from all the students in the gym. "The nominees for prom King are Prince Chad, Prince Aziz and King Ben." She said, a round of applause coming from everyone after each nominee was announced. Mal and her close friends/family group were the loudest when Ben was announced.

"The nominees for prom Queen are Princess Audey, Princess Bree and Mal." Fairy Godmother told the group, stunning Mal. She had no idea she had been nominated but she had a good idea who had put her name forward. The purplette instinctively reached for Bree's hand, since Ben was already up on stage, and walked to the stage with the girl she was sure would eventually be her sister-in-law. Mal was worried this was some kind of prank to humiliate her.

Once the the two brunette's (both of whom were either side of Mal) and the purplette were on the stage Mal breathed a small sigh of relief. She looked to her side and smiled over at her boyfriend as she caught his gaze. She was still shocked this had happened but being stood next to two of the people that were like sisters to her, she knew she wouldn't win anyway but it felt kind of nice that her friends/family saw her this way. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Fairy Godmother's voice. "Your prom king is king Ben." The older fairy announced. Mal applauded loudly for her boyfriend as Ben moved forward and had a fake plastic crown placed on his head.

Smiling Fairy Godmother then looked out at the crowd of Juniors. "And you prom queen is Mal!" The headmistress exclaimed, turning to Mal as she finished. The shocked purplette was jolted from her trance as Bree pushed her towards the Fairy Godmother. The teen couldn't help but smile as a plastic tiara was placed on her head.

The purple haired teen didn't register everyone else moving off of the stage or the slow song that had started playing in the background, only Ben stepping towards her. "Dance with me, my Queen?" Ben asked, extending his hand towards his purple haired beauty.

"I'd be honoured, my King." She responded, taking his hand as she did. Ben led her down the steps and back onto the dancefloor. Once they were in the middle he turned to face Mal. As he placed his hands on her waist, she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. Mal easily followed Ben's moves as they danced through the song. "Are you having fun?" She asked her boyfriend.

Ben smiled as his purplette before responding. "Of course I am. I'm here with the most beautiful girl in the Kingdom." He told her causing her to blush at his compliment before laying her head on his shoulder. Neither could believe how perfect his night had been and both of them hoped it would be the first perfect night of many.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	30. Meeting Their Son

To say Mal was tired would be an understatement. She had been in labour for the past thirteen hours giving birth to their baby boy. She was completely exhausted but she refused to rest until they had brought her baby back in the room and she knew he was okay. Thankfully Doc walked back through the doors with her baby moments later. "He's perfectly healthy, you majesties." He told the married parents as he handed their baby to Ben before leaving the new parents to bond with their baby.

Ben and Mal's gaze never left their sons face. "He's so handsome, Ben." The purplette stated, smiling broadly. "What should we name him?" She asked. They had so far been unable to settle on a name for their son, even though they had been talking about it for months.

"How about Adam Jayden?" Ben suggested as he gazed down at his sons face. He couldn't help but smile at the beautiful gift his wife had given him.

Leaning over towards Mal, Ben carefully handed her their son. "That's beautiful Ben." She told him as her gaze settled on her baby boy once more. "Hello Adam, You're so handsome. Daddy and I love you so much and I promise I will never let anyone hurt you. I'll always do what's best for you." She promised her newborn, kissing him gently on his little forehead.

Mal carefully moved over so that Ben could sit on the bed next to her. He kissed the top of Mal's purple locks before gazing down at their bundle of joy. "He looks just like you, except he has my hair. Not to mention he's amazing, just like his mother." The brunette stated, causing Mal's smile to grow.

"Let's just hope he doesn't inherit my mischievious side." The purplette said causing Ben to start chuckling. Neither of them would change a thing about their lives as they shared a quick kiss. Placing Adam in his crib Mal finally allowed herself to get some sleep.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	31. Family Picnic

**Prompt from Guest: Bal having a picnic with Belle/Adam.**

 **Mal's POV.**

Today seemed to be going so slow, which is weird since we actually only have lessons this morning. We have the afternoon off school due to a meeting or something... I don't know. I didn't really listen after we were told we could do what we liked this afternoon. I'm currently sat out in the courtyard sketching the enchanted lake while waiting for Evie to finish her Chemistry lesson. It's the last lesson of the day which thankfully is a free period which I like to pass by sketching. I used to sketch the isle but since the coronation I realised I never was home sick, I was just expected to be.

I looked up when I felt someone staring at me but I was surprised to find Chad glaring at me but someone I don't even know walking towards me. I met Chad's glare with one of my own and he huffed and walked away. I then turned my attention to the guy walking towards me. He couldn't be that much older then us, maybe mid twenties at most. His guy seemed vaguely familiar but I couldn't place where I had seem him before. It wasn't until he was stood in front of me looking around a little unsure that I noticed the emblem on his shirt. He was from Castle Beast! I immediately thought of everything I could have done wrong or anything people could have complained about but I drew a blank. I couldn't think of anything.

"Are you Lady Mal?" He asked me. 'Lady Mal'? When the hell did I become known as Lady Mal!?

"Yeah, I'm Mal." I told him, putting emphasis on the fact me name is Mal and not Lady Mal. "And you are?" I asked. I was curious to know who he actually was.

"Oh, my apologies Lady Mal. I'm Chip. I'm from Castle Beast." He began explaining to me. I would have commented but he didn't give me time before he spoke again. "I was sent by Queen Belle to give you this." He said before handling me an envelope. No sooner had I taken the envelope had he turned and started walking away not even giving me a chance to thank him or anything.

Deciding to just get it over with I began opening the envelope. But the further a got with opening it the more nervous I got. Finally it was open and I reached in to pull out a small hand written note.

 _Mal,_

 _My apologies for sending Chip with this note but with Ben at the castle today I wasn't sure how else to reach you. I would like to invite you to lunch today with myself, Adam and Ben since I know you all have the afternoon off school._

 _Ben has said he will come and pick you up. Please do not feel obligated to come. If you don't wish to come when Ben comes to school for you simply tell him and he will come back._

 _Hope you are well and hope to see you soon,_

 _Belle._

I have never been more thankful to hear the lunch bell. I quickly gathered my things and headed to mine and Evie's dorm room. I knew Evie would go there first to drop her things off before heading to lunch. I knew Evie would have some kind of idea of what I should wear since right now I'm pretty much hopeless at these things.

As I opened the door to our dorm room I found Evie quickly putting her things away. "Hey E." I greeted her as I walked in and closed the door.

"Hi M, I thought you were meeting me at the cafeteria?" She asked me clearly confused why our plans had changed.

"Yeah we were until I was sent this." I told Evie, handing her the note from Belle. My blue haired friend smiled at the note before getting up and raiding through both our closets. She carried this on for ten minutes before she threw a purple sun-dress at me. As I caught it I saw Evie stick her head back inside the closet only to shout at me a few seconds later.

"You're supposed to change into that!" she called to me and I couldn't help but feel slightly stupid for not automatically changing. I quickly changed into the dress in time for Evie throwing a pair of purple flat shoes at my feet. I had slipped them on just as a knock sounded at the door. "Come in Ben!" Evie called to him while I quickly brushed my hair.

Ben eyes fell onto me as soon as he was through the door. "Wow, I finally understand the difference between pretty and beautiful."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. "You said that the last time, dork." I told him, playfully insulting him.

"You sure you're up for this? You can always not go." Ben told me.

"No I want to. Besides it's going to happen eventually right?" I joked with him as I linked my arm through his. We headed out after saying bye to Evie.

Not long after we left Evie Ben stopped his scooter outside the castle and now I was here I just wanted to go back to school. I didn't even loosen my grip on him when he moved to get off.

"Everything will be okay Mal. I promise." I nodded to this but as I loosened my hold on his waist I still felt uneasy. Still I walked beside Ben as he lead me around the back to a beautiful garden. There was a lovely fountain in the centre and rose bushed all around. It truly was beautiful and something I would certainly be sketching when I got back to school. I followed Ben to a small clearing near the fountain where we were met be Queen Belle and King Adam sat on a blanket with a picnic basket between them and food laid out in front of them.

"Your majesties." I greeted them with a small curtsy.

"Mal, I've told you before just call us Belle and Adam." Belle told me as she got to her feet and pulled me into a hug.

"Sorry, Belle." I apologised as she stepped back and sat back down. Ben them helped me sit on the blanket before sitting down himself. It didn't take long before the questions started flowing I just hoped they stayed away from my mother and the Isle.

"So Mal, what do you like to do in your free time?" Belle asked me as I noticed the strawberries and reached over Ben to grab a couple. I merely smiled at Ben who began chuckling at me before I answered Belle's question.

"I enjoy painting." I told her. She just smiled back at me. "Oh and reading. I love reading." I saw her eyes light up at my love of reading. The smile on her face told me that what people had said about her love of reading was completely true.

"Remind me to show you my library some time." She said. I could only nod to her. I can't believe she was willing to show me her library. Maybe she would even let me borrow some books out of it sometime. Don't get me wrong the school library has some good books but I've almost finished them already. I noticed Ben smiling along but it was a little unnerving that once again King Adam hadn't said anything. "How are things going with the councils Ben?" She asked Ben. As much as I love talking about books I was glad the spotlight was off me.

"Okay I guess. I think a few members are still uneasy with me heading the meetings now. Some still look at me like I'm a child." Ben explained and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He is 16 and now has the pressure of ruling a kingdom on top of the pressure to just graduate high school. I honestly don't know how he is coping with it all.

"Give them time Ben, they will come around eventually." King Adam told him. "Even now some weren't happy I was King but you just have to ignore them." Ben nodded to what his father was saying. I guess I can understand that. I have heard stories of his temper and can only guess that while he probably ruled fairly and wisely some royals still judged him on his past.

"Yeah I guess." Ben replied. I couldn't help but snuggle into Ben's side as he leant back a little. Ben placed his arm around my shoulders pulling me even closer to him and I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy in front of his parents. Belle's smile was encouraging enough but I couldn't figure King Adam out.

The rest of the picnic carried on in much the same way, questions about my likes and dislikes from Belle and small comments from King Adam. After a couple of hours talking I realised I should probably be getting back. Knowing what Fairy Godmother was like with her curfews and having promised the guys I would play some stupid video game with them I knew if I didn't leave soon I would have to cancel on the boys. Don' get me wrong I think video games are stupid and a complete waste of time but I enjoyed spending time with my siblings.

"I really should be going." I told them as I stood up.

"Of course." Belle said. "Please come back soon. Don't be a stranger, okay?" She told me. I nodded before Belle pulled me in for another hug.

As she released me King Adam spoke directly to me for the first time all afternoon. "It was nice getting to know you, Mal. Hopefully we will see you soon." He told me. _What the hell!_ That's a strange thing for him to say since he practically hates me. To be fair I don't blame him, I mean after what I tried to do at Ben's coronation and then me continuing to date Ben I would be weary of my motives as well.

"Of course." I replied before letting Ben lead me away from his parents and back to his scooter.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	32. Stubborn Ben

**Mal's POV.**

Sat in Ben's dorm room I was starting to get quite frustrated now. Ben had been sick for a couple of days and me and Belle had been splitting caring for him between the two of us. He had a severe case of flu but was completely adamant today that he had to finished of some papers for a few council meetings. Even though he couldn't even sit up without the room spinning. "But those paper need sorting." Ben whined as he weakly tried to get out of bed. It sounded completely pathetic but also kind of adorable at the same time.

"Ben, get your butt back in that bed now." I told him. He huffed but didn't move any further.

"Fine, can I at least have some food?" He asked me. I smiled at him. I knew this was just a ploy to get me out of the room so he could do some paperwork but I decided to humour him. I nodded and left the room but I kept my ear pressed to the door. Soon enough I heard him shuffle around the room and sit at his desk. Honestly that boy is so damn infuriating. Time to call in the reinforcements I think.

 **To Belle: Your son is soooo frustrating! x**

I sent to her. Today was Sunday and I had looked after Ben all day yesterday with no issues but today I swear he is just trying to push my buttons. I really hoped Belle would be able to come over and help. If Ben would listen to anyone right now, it's his Mom. I unlocked my phone as it chimed and couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief.

 **From Belle: Come pick me up. We'll deal with him together x**

I would never admit this but I was starting to look at her and Adam like the parents I wished I had growing up. I hadn't even told Ben how I have been feeling recently. But not telling Ben is mostly because right after our end of year exams finished Ben started getting poorly. It is the first time I have even seen Ben ill and the fact he won't rest like Doc has told him to is just worrying. He could make himself worse. Ben's snacks be damned. I quickly transported myself from Auradon Prep to the castle me and my siblings secretly call home.

I had manages to transport myself right to Belle in her library, just as Mrs Potts came through. I watched as the two women talked about the variety of food Mrs Potts had brought to Belle. After a couple of minutes I cleared my throat gaining both women's attention in seconds. I saw them both smile at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Ready to go?" I asked Belle. She nodded to me and picking up a picnic basket, which I assume is what all the food has been put in, she walked over to me and took hold of my hand.

Seconds later we were stood outside Ben's dorm and I was about to reach for the door handle when Belle stopped me. "How is he, today?" She whispered, obviously thinking Ben would be asleep.

"He's still the same but he's just not listening to me today. He won't take his medicine when I ask him to and he won't stay in bed. He's sat at his desk right now doing paperwork. He moved there after asking me to get him some food, that was right before I text you." I explained in a whisper so Ben didn't hear us and think of some excuse to tell his mom. I know it's kind of a sneaky move but he's going to make himself worse if he doesn't start listening to us.

"Oh really?" She asked as her smile fell a little. I nodded to her and grabbed the picnic basket she has currently holding out in my direction. She opened the door but before Ben could even turn she was speaking again. "Benjamin Florian! What on earth do you think you are doing!?"

Ben turned as fast as his clearly exhausted body would allow and tried to stutter out an excuse or apology but couldn't quite get his words out as he looked at his mom's caring yet stern face. "Erm... I... Well... I... Um..." I watched as Belle merely raised her eye brow and Ben slowly walked across the room and got back into bed.

I thought that would have been it for chastising him but apparently Belle wasn't done. She walked over and made sure Ben was covered before she continued, her voice was softer now. "What's this I hear about you not listening to Mal? Ben you know she only trying to look after you. Why are you making it difficult for her?"

He actually looked down at his quilt as I walked over and placed the picnic basket next to his bed. "I just needed to get the paperwork finished. I already feel bad that Dad is covering the meetings, he shouldn't have to do the paperwork as well." Ben explained. I could see Belle's face becoming stern again so I decided to talk to Ben before Belle had a chance.

"Ben, you know as well as I do that your Dad wouldn't mind." I told him causing him to nod as I sat on the edge of the bed. I gently grabbed his hand forcing him to finally look up at me. "You were told complete bed rest and that means taking a break from all you king-ly stuff." I said and I noticed he got this said look in his eyes as he nodded to me that he agrees.

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." Was all Ben managed to get out before another coughing fit started. I immediately reached for the sick bucket next to Belle and placed it in front of Ben, gaining me a strange look. I didn't pay much attention as I knew what would happen. Sure enough as the coughs subsided he threw up. Belle rubbed his back as he did and I held the sick bucket to make sure it didn't fall or spill. Once I was sure Ben had finished I took the bucket into the bathroom and rinsed it out before sitting back on the side of the bed.

As I sat back down I noticed Belle hand Ben something out of the picnic basket. What I wasn't expecting was for her to then hand me something. She handed me two small tupperware boxes. One I noticed immediately had strawberries on and the other I realised (once I had opened the box) had strawberry cookies in. I smiled at her before tucking in to them gaining a laugh/chuckle from Belle and Ben.

The rest of the day continued much in the same way. Me and Belle tried to cheer Ben up and take his mind off the fact that he couldn't do any king-ly duties or tasks until he was feeling a lot better.

 **Author's Note: Okay guys so I am literally out of prompts now and I have another 10 or so one shots to write and upload before I am funny up to date with this series. If you have any prompts or ideas please feel free to review or inbox them to me. I hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	33. A Rare Day Off

**So for a couple of these next lot of One Shots I have written them from Ben or Mal's point of view. I found it was easier to write them this way. Hope you enjoy them x**

 **Ben's POV.**

I couldn't help but smile at the way today had turned out. It was one of those rare days where myself, Mal, Evie, Doug, Carlos, Jane, Jay and Audrey all had a free day and today the girls and Carlos had decided a trip to the beach was in order. So here I sat in my swimming trunks, next to Mal in her purple one piece swim suit. Jay & Audrey and Doug & Evie were sat either side of us in their couples while Jane and Carlos were playing fetch with Dude. Yeah Carlos had convinced us to bring him.

I loved days like this. Where I could just be a normal teen who is free to hang out with his girlfriend and friends, not the perfect little teenaged King that I was always expected to be. I wished I could have more days like this. It's amazing to be able to be able to relax. I had become that lost in my thoughts I hadn't noticed anyone move.

But I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts when I felt water hit my face. "What the hell!?" I exclaimed. After wiping my eyes I looked to find Mal grinning down at me while holding an empty bucket. A smile spread across my face as I looked at the mischievous smirk on her face. "You're going to regret that." I teased as I stood from the blanket. I watched her squeal and throw the bucket towards me before taking off running.

I watched her for a few seconds before I took off after her. It didn't take me very long to catch up to her and once she was within arms reach I scooped her up and carried her bridal style into the sea. "Don't you dare even think about it!" She warned at me but I was determined not to listen, especially since she was smiling and clearly thinking I wouldn't do it. I could hear the others laughing loudly at us but I couldn't care.

"You shouldn't have said that." I stated, giving her the most mischievous smirk I could muster. I seemed to pull it of as I watched her smile fall from her face and she glared at me. Although all this did was make my smirk grow. Seconds later I moved my arms and couldn't help but laugh with our friends as Mal landed in the ocean on her butt.

"Ben!" She shrieked. A few minutes later my laughter had finally died down and I held my hand out to help her up. Mal grinned evilly as she grabbed my hand. But before I could react in any way she pulled my arm causing me to land next to her. As I lifted my head out of the water I couldn't help but start laughing again, which in turn caused Mal to start laughing.

"Hey Ben! When are we going to eat! I'm starving!" Jay called out to us. I shared a smile with my gorgeous girlfriend at her brothers antics.

"Jay, you're always hungry!" Mal shouted back smiling.

Evie's response was not the one I expected however. "Mal! You better hurry! They've found your strawberries!" Evie called to us. We turned out heads to find Jay did indeed have the bowl of strawberries in his hands. Instantly Mal was stood up and running towards him. I chuckled under my breath as I followed at a slower pace.

By the time I had reached our group Mal had wrestled the strawberries from Jay and was guarding them, sending a glare in Jay's direction. I had learned a while ago not to come between Mal and her strawberries. It seemed Jay was about to learn as well. Since I'm sure there will be some kind of revenge for him threatening to eat them. I took my seat next to Mal as the girl (minus Mal) got the food out of the basket. I knew Mal was going to fix me a plate since she picked up two paper plates, I couldn't help but think. _God I wish we could do this more often._

Sometimes I really hated being King. I never had time to be a normal teenager and spend time with my friends and girlfriend. Mal always told me she understood that I couldn't spend loads of time with her but it bothered me daily. I always felt like I was neglecting or abandoning her when I had to cancel or change plans due to some kind of kingly obligation. Because of this I always felt horrible.

As I looked around at everyone here with me I couldn't help but smile. I would have to find some way of thanking my parents for this. They were always understanding when I needed time away and would cover me if it was possible, for this I owe them a lot. Without days like this I think I would loose my mind.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	34. Pillow Fort

Ben had been devastated when he found out about the amount of childhood activities the VK's had missed out on from Doug. Evie had mentioned it to him and the half dwarf had told the new king. The brunette had slowly been trying to help Mal experience these things but yesterday Mal had caught him out and he fessed up to what he was doing. She was a little mad that he had tried lying to her but she was touched that he was trying to do this for her.

Today Ben had asked for the purplette to meet him at Castle Beast and when she had arrived at the castle Chip had informed her that the king was in the family room waiting for her. A little confused Mal had headed to the room where she had been told Ben was but entering the room she was surprised to find a fort of some kind make entirely of the furniture, pillows and cushions. "Ben!?" She called out to the room, not having seen her boyfriend anywhere.

Slowly she walked towards the fort that had been constructed in the center of the room. As she neared the fort she jumped as Ben stuck his head out from behind a hanging blanket. "Hey Mal." He greeted her, smiling broadly.

"Hey." She responded, a confused look replacing her shocked one. "What's this?" Mal asked as she gestured to the pillow fort. She had never seen anything like this before and was extremely confused to why Ben would build something like this.

The teen king's smile slipped a little bit at this question. She may have never built one before but he would have thought she would at least recognise a pillow fort when she saw one. "I built a pillow fort." He told her and Mal couldn't help but smile at him. He was acting so cute/adorable she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Why?" Mal asked. She didn't know why anyone would build such a thing. It baffled her.

Smiling Ben locked his gaze onto Mal's. 釘ecause it's fun. He stated. 釘ut you have to know the password to get in. He said, smirking.

The purplette knew he was essentially acting like a child but she found it far too cute to care. 滴ow exactly am I suppposed to know the password if you haven't told me it? She questioned as she placed her hands on her hips. She loved Ben with all her heart but she couldn't help thinking that in his heart he was still a kid with the way he was acting.

I'll give you a clue, it's the one food you never say no to. He told her.

Mal couldn't help but chuckle at him. 鉄trawberries. She stated, smiling as Ben moved the blanket to a side allowing her to enter.

The purplette carefully climbed through the 'door' and crawling over the the pile of cushions she assumed were for sitting on. Ben quickly moved to join her and the pair spent the next few hours talking about everything any nothing. Somehow they had even discussed the future and what they wanted to do after graduating Auradon Prep.

That was until they heard a pair of heels enter the family room and a familiar smell hit Mal's nose. 滴ey guys, can I come in? Belle asked from where she stood near the 'door' to their fort.

Do you know the password? Ben asked his mother, earning a chuckle from both Belle and Mal.

No but I do have a plate full of Mal's favourite cookies. White chocolate chip and strawberry. She said. That was all it took for Mal to crawl towards the door and playfully snatch a cookie from the plate before slipping back into their pillow fort.

Thanks. Mal mumbled as she quickly ate the cookie causing Ben and Belle to laugh at her antics. Both of them felt their hearts warm as Mal was finally able to act like a kid and joke around without worry of punishment.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	35. Mal's Apologies

**Mal's POV.**

I couldn't stop my guilt from eating away at me. Some people here have been so nice towards us even when we first arrived and we repaid them by trying to steal Fairy Godmothers wand for the damn Mistress of Evil. I mean who does that, really!? I had even tried to help my mother after Jay and Evie had mentioned liking it here and not wanting to follow through with the plan. I could have got them arrested. Or worse we could have been sent back to out parents who knew we failed! It would not have gone down well. Actually considering my mother but a baby to sleep just for being born I doubt I would be able to move without pain for a long time if I'd failed. Let alone what the others would do to my friends. I think it's safe to say I owe a lot of people apologies.

Although I think it's probably better if I get my apologies done at the same time. We were supposed to be meeting Ben at the castle soon, when Evie finished getting ready, so it's as good a time as any to apologize for everything.

"E! Hurry up! We should have left already!" I shouted through the closed bathroom door. It amazed me how long it took her to get ready sometimes.

"Okay, I'm ready. Jeez." She complained as she walked out of the bathroom. I couldn't help but roll me eyes at her. I mean Jesus, you'd think we were going to a ball instead of to see a movie with the amount of time it's taken her to get ready.

"Finally!" I exclaimed as I practically dragged an eye rolling Evie towards the door.

"Eager to go see your King are you, Mal?" Evie joked as I continued practically dragging her through Auradon Prep and out to the courtyard to meet up with Jay and Carlos. I was expecting to have to wait for them as well so I was pleasantly surprised to find them already waiting for us.

"Wow boys your actually here waiting!?" Evie questioned clearly not believing what she was seeing. To be honest I didn't quite believe it myself. They were never on time unless it was for food or Tourney. Although we were late ourselves.

"Well we figured since were going out with Ben for the day we wouldn't be late." Carlos explained.

"Yeah, we didn't think we would be waiting for you girls." Jay joked although it was enough for me to lightly tap his arm.

"Behave." I told him. "Come on I'll transport us there instead of walking." I said keeping hold of Evie's hand and holding out my spare for Carlos to take. I knew it wouldn't be a problem for me to transport myself and three others since I've done the same thing during mine and Evie's magic lessons with Fairy Godmother. Although why Jane wasn't included Fairy Godmother wouldn't say. Maybe she is giving Jane private lessons. I mean it makes sense with Jane being her daughter I suppose.

Seconds later we were stood outside Castle Beast and now I was starting to get nervous. I hadn't told the others I planned to apologise for the plan we came to Auradon with, nor that I plan on apologising to them either. I knew Evie, Jay and Carlos would tell me to forget it and I knew Ben would just say an apology wasn't and isn't necessary but I have no idea how Belle and Adam would react. Plus if I'm honest King Adam kinda scares me. I mean how could he not. He used to be a Beast for goodness sake and still has the temper to match!

I slowly started walking towards the large double door in our view but before we got a chance to knock the door opened to reveal Ben stood there and for once he wasn't in a suit. He was stood there in a pair of sneakers, a black pair of jeans, white t-shirt and his Tourney jacket. It was a pleasant surprise to actually see him out of a suit, don't get me wrong the suits looked good on him but he was a teenager after all.

"Ready to go, guys?" Ben asked us as he stepped over the through the door and towards us.

"Actually Ben I have something I wanted to say to you all." I told him signalling with my finger my statement included Evie, Jay and Carlos as well. Ben just looked confused at me as did Evie and Carlos but Jay must of thought I was joking.

"Are we in trouble?" Jay jested but as I turned to look at him accidentally letting some of my worry onto my face Jay soon nodded and we headed inside. Ben led us left as we walked through the door and down a long corridor. He stopped outside what seemed to be the last door down that particular corridor and opened the door gesturing for us to enter.

Once inside I realised why Ben had brought us in here. It was his study. Since I was the first to enter I had a quick scan around the room as the others came in and immediately my eye was drawn to the picture on Ben's desk. It was a picture of myself and Ben at his coronation. The one we had posed for before we exited the carriage. "Is this room okay for us to talk Mal?" Ben asked me. He was always quick to make sure I was comfortable.

I nodded before I realised some people were still missing. "Yeah Ben but is there any chance you could ask your parents and Fairy Godmother here as well? This conversation kinda involves them too." Once again a confused look passed over Ben's face but he nodded and began typing on his cell phone anyway. Evie, Jay and Carlos were giving me curious glances as we all took a seat. It wasn't often I opened up anyway so to request so many people to be here I can see why they're curious.

A few minutes later I was sat in Ben's office on a couch as far away from everyone as I could get with Ben, Evie, Jay, Carlos, King Adam, Queen Belle and Fairy Godmother looking at me. Seeing Evie ready to start asking questions I cleared my throat and mentally prepared myself for people's reactions. "So I guess I asked Ben if we could talk since I owe you all an apology." I started. Different emotions crossed everyone's faces but the most unreadable person in the room was King Adam and that worried me to no end. "E, Jay, Snowflake." I said decided to start with the easiest apology first. "I'm so sorry for trying to force you to carry on with my mothers plan after you told me you began to like it here and it didn't feel right. I guess I was just thinking of myself and what my mother would do if I failed. I didn't think of how your parents would treat you. I can't apologise enough for that." I told them.

As I thought would happen Evie moved to speak first. "M, don't be ridiculous. What would've happened to us would be nothing compared to what your mom would have done if you'd failed."

"Yeah, you don't have to apologise to us." Jay stated in a tone that said I clearly should have known this. I couldn't help but smile as Carlos nodded his agreement. I was so relieved they accepted my apology.

"Ben, I guess I owe you the biggest apolo..." I started but Ben cut me off before I could even finish my sentence.

"Don't even finish what you were about to say. You have nothing to be sorry for." He told me smiling at me. With the voice he had used I knew it would be pointless to try and argue back and try and apologise so I just shot Ben a smile happy he understood and still accepted me. If I'm honest I thought when Ben found out why we had come here be wouldn't want to be with me anymore. I guess I was worried for nothing as usual when it came to anything concerning Ben.

I turned my attention onto the final three people in the room, Fairy Godmother, King Adam and Queen Belle.

"Your majesties, Fairy Godmother I also owe you an apology." I started but I was soon cut off my Queen Belle.

"Mal, please. Just call us Belle and Adam. There's no need for titles while we are alone." She told me before looking to my pseudo siblings. "That rule goes for you three as well." The four of us nodded before I continued my apology.

"I'm very sorry but I wasn't entirely truthful when I first came here you opened up you city and school to us and we betrayed you by attempting to steal Fairy Godmothers wand. I really hope you can accept my apology." I told they trying to look each in the eye but in the end I stopped trying. I couldn't bare to look at them as they yelled at me for being like my mother.

"I already knew. There's no reason to apologise." Fairy Godmothers voice spoke softly almost as if she was worried she would scare me if she spoke to loud. It wasn't until a few minutes later I realised what she said.

"Wait, you knew?" I asked, my shock and astonishment seeping into my voice.

"Of course. Do you honestly think I wouldn't know who made an attempt to steal my wand?" She said to me. "But if it'll make you feel better I accept your apology." She stated. I nodded to this comment and I honestly couldn't believe how smoothly this was going.

"While I understand why you feel the need to apologise I don't think there is any need." Belle stated. "I saw with my own eyes at Ben's coronation how much control your mother had over you. I also saw how much you feared her. You were merely scared for the safety of yourself and your friends. I see no reason to apologise for this." While Belle had been speaking tears had started to roll down my face. What I hadn't realised until she was only a few steps away was that Belle had stood up and was walking towards me.

Purely on instinct after living with my mother for so long my body went rigid once Belle was arms length away from me. I noticed Evie, Jay and Carlos had done the same as I had. I couldn't stop my tears though and I was convinced I would get an extra couple of hits for it but what Belle did next surprised and confused me. She sat next to me and pulled me into a hug. I couldn't help but shoot Evie, Jay and Carlos a very confused look. I mean what the hell!? Why on Earth was she cuddling me and not hitting me. This is just strange and not what I know a parent to behave like. I knew things in Auradon were different to life on the Isle but this was down right weird. I looked to the others for help but they just looked as clueless as I felt. I mean why was this happening and why was it seeming to calm me down.

Was this how a mother should act towards a child or was it normal for a parent to act like my mother did!? I'm beyond confused right now and without actually asking someone I knew I wouldn't get an answer. I guess this is just one of those things I would have to work out myself but it felt so strange and unnatural I doubted I would be able to figure out the correct answer. I mean Belle had actually gone out of her way to console me. To me that's just not something that should ever happen. I suppose my answer will come out in time but for now I guess I'm just going to be damn confused about how Belle was acting. I was still worried that King Adam hadn't said anything to me but I just decided to take it as a good sign that he wasn't yelling at me and sending me back to the Isle.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	36. Threat

9PM on Friday saw Mal, Evie, Audrey and Jane walking back from the kitchen with their arms full of treats they had been baking. They had plates of cookies, cupcakes, flapjacks ect in their hands as they made their way through the almost empty hallways back to the dorm room shared by Evie and Mal. The girls laughter filled the hallways as they got closer to the dorm room.

Juggling the plate of chocolate chip cookies in her hand Mal managed to unlock the door and as they all walked in they followed the purple haired teen to the table to put their snacks down. As Evie, Jane and Audrey began uncovering the plates Mal turned around but as she took in the rest of the room she couldn't help the cream that erupted from her mouth as she took in the room. As the other three girls turned the colour drained from their faces and they also screamed.

None of the four could believe what they were seeing. The room was covered in what looked like blood. It was on the walls, floor, beds and even the ceiling. Then there was the body parts scattered across the floor. There were fingers, arms, feet and Evie was sure she could see a nose on her bed. It looked like something out of a horror movie. Even Mal and Evie who grew up with some of the worst villians you could think of knew it would haunt them. This was a sight none of them would ever be able to see and none of them knew what to do about it. All of their eyes were fixated on different things around the room.

They were brought from their terrified thoughts by the sound of of laughter. The four girls raised their heads to see Chad emerging from the en-suite bathroom, their scared gazes locking on him as he walked towards them. The four friends couldn't understand why he found this so funny. Clearly someone had been killed or something in the room, yet Chad was laughing like a damn hyena.

"Relax, it's fake." Chad told the group of terrified teenage girls. Yet this did nothing to relax any of them. They all saw the furious look in his eyes and they knew why it was there. He blamed the girls (Evie, Mal and Audrey) for ruining his life. "But if you don't do as I'm about to tell you it will be you in that position." The blonde teen threatened the already scared girls.

Despite Chad's threat Mal couldn't help but scoff at him, as he stopped in front of them. In an attempt to look more calm then she actually was the purple haired teen took a step towards Chad. "And why would we listen? How do we know this isn't just an empty threat?" She asked him. Where her confidence was coming from she didn't know but the other three girls clearly weren't about to move or speak (it was like they were frozen in fear or something) so Mal decided enough was enough.

What she wasn't expecting was the back handed slap to her face that knocked her to the ground before she could even think about how to avoid it. The teen bit her tongue so she didn't cry out in pain. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction. "Mal!" The three others called out to her. She didn't have time to answer though as Chad crouched down and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back so she was looking into his face.

"Listen." Chad practically growled as Mal felt a bruise already forming on her face. "You girls have ruined me. No one looks at me the same or treats me with any respect but you're going to change that." He said as he looked up at Evie, Jane and Audrey.

His eyes settled on Jane first. "Sorry you got dragged into this Jane. You've actually done nothing wrong." He told the youngest teen. Her eyes wide as she couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Chad's gaze then moved to Evie. "You are going to start doing my homework again and tell people you lied about doing it for me to get me into trouble. I'm not going to fail this year because of you. And you..." He continued as he turned to face Audrey. "You're going to ditch the Isle thief and go back to dating me. I will get my life back."

Once he had finished talking to the others he turned to face Mal, whose hair he still had a tight hold of. "Then there's you. I really shouldn't be giving you a choice since your the reason everything is screwed in the first place. If that moron hadn't had a damn dream about you he wouldn't have even considered bringing you over."

"I had nothing to do with that." Mal tried defending herself only to be hit again with Chad's free hand. This time however she couldn't stop herself crying out a little.

"Don't interrupt me. But you have the easiest task. Just leave. Go back to the isle where you all belong. That moron will follow you and not bother coming back meaning my family will be able to take over Auradon." He explained to the teen he currently had hold of. Out of instinct and just purely wanting him to leave Mal nodded causing Chad to grin at the four of them before heading out of the door.

Seconds later Mal felt herself being helped up. "You okay, Mal?" Evie asked her pseudo sister. The purple haired teen simply nodded still a little in shock of what happened. She couldn't work out why it had happened, why she hadn't just used her magic. That's when she realized why Chad went through the trouble of putting fake blood and things everywhere. So her and Evie were too chocked to use/attempt to use their magic. Mal couldn't help but wince as she tried to move her jaw.

"I've text Ben." Jane said. The three others spun to face her and noticed she had tears in her eyes and hadn't moved since they had come into the room. Mal couldn't help but immediately feel bad for the girl. She had grown up thinking everyone here in Auradon was the 'good' guys plus she was only 14. She was two years younger then them and hadn't gone anything to Chad. She didn't deserve the shit. Mal couldn't help but go over to her and pull her into a hug, despite Mal herself despising hugs.

It didn't take long for the boys to be in the room with them. After Jane texting Ben the young King had found Doug, Jay and Carlos before rushing to the girls dorm room. None of the boys knew what had happened and Mal had managed to cover her quickly forming bruise before the boys got there, which is why they four teen boys were comforting their girlfriends without any clue what was going on apart from the room itself obviously.

After around an hour of each boy asking what had happened, none of them had gotten an answer and they were really starting to worry now. "What is going on? And what happened to your room?" Ben asked the four girls. Mal locked eyes with Evie. Evie didn't want to lie to them, neither did Audrey, Jane or Mal but there was no way the girls would be able to verbalise what had happened if they tried. Ben and Jay especially were going to be absolutely fuming.

"Mirror." Mal mouthed to her sister. Evie pulled her mirror out of her pocket and asked it to show what had happened with Chad. Once that name left Evie's mouth each boy stiffened and tightened their hold on their girlfriends. As they watched the scene unfold in the small hand held mirror they all became livid.

"Mal. Did he mark you?" Jay asked. Mal's eyes quickly found the floor. She couldn't bare to actually look anyone in the eye as with a wave of her hand the magical cover over the bruise was lifted and they could see the hand shaped bruise on her face. Ben tightened his arms around Mal as he growled. He couldn't believe that Chad had the audacity to threaten the girls and them lay his hands on Mal. He locked eyes with Jay who looked equally as murderous as the king undoubtably did in that moment and the two nodded to each other. Chad would be getting a taste of his own medicine and would leave the girls alone once and for all.

 **Early The Next Morning.**

Ben, Jay, Doug and Carlos had ended up staying with the girls that night to keep them relatively calm but the boys were still fuming. The things Chad had said and done to their girlfriends fresh in their minds. It was bad enough Chad had threatened them but to actually hit Mal twice, he had crossed a line and Ben and Jay fully intended to make sure the blonde haired teen didn't go anywhere near the girls again. Which is why they were marching through the hallways towards Chad's dorm.

Three loud bangs on the door was all it took for the prince to open his dorm room door. The blonde haired boy didn't even have time to register who was at his door before the two boys pushed their way into his room. "What the hell!" Chad shouted at the two, before he realised who it was that was actually there. "What do you two want?" He demanded to know.

Ben just stood there smirking as Jay quickly moved forward and punched the blonde. "We simply thought we would give you a taste of your own medicine." Ben told the teen who was now on the floor. Chad couldn't help the look of shock that came over his face.

"Oh yeah, we know everything you said and did to the girls last night." Jay informed Chad. The VK in him couldn't help but be proud of just how scared Chad looked right then.

"They won't be doing a thing you told them to and if you go anywhere near them or even look at any of them in the wrong way again I have no issues with shipping you off to the Isle." Ben told the blonde teen. "And if you think I'm joking try me." The young king threatened. He locked eyes with Jay again before they turned their attention to Chad. The look of fear on his face was enough for them to know he had gotten their message and the two turned and left.

"Just remember what I've said, Chad." Ben said to him before slamming the door after the duo leaving the boy in his dorm room alone while they headed back to the girls.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. If you have any prompts/one shots you would like to see please feel free to review or PM me. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	37. Anxiety Attack

**Prompt from Starlight Drama.**

To say Ben was worried would be an understatement. He had been waiting for Mal to come downstairs so they could head to the party for over half an hour. He had now had enough of waiting and worrying. He had to make sure his fiancee was alright. This was their first royal event since they became engaged. It wasn't like Mal to be late for anything, unless it was her first lesson of a Monday morning of course, she was always about five/ten minutes late for that.

As the King headed up the stairs he was running through all the possible reasons why Mal would be late. Had this been anyone else he would assume they were still getting ready but his beauty wasn't like that. He had seen his purplette get ready for a date in literally ten minutes. None of his other theories made sense either. The only one that did was that for some reason Mal was stalling.

Ben didn't bother knocking on the familiar door, he simply walked in. The sight he was met with broke his heart. There in her room was his fiance. Mal was sat on the floor, her knees drawn up to her chest and her head resting on her knees. He could hear her sobs and gasps for breath from the other side of the room, he could also see her shaking. Within seconds the King was across the room and gathering his beautiful purplette in his arms, lifting her from the floor and sitting both of them on her bed.

Even though the King had seen Mal have anxiety attacks before it broke his heart each time. He had always hated seeing his fiance upset. The purplette was clinging to the King like her life depended on it as she struggled to catch her breath. Ben could see her trying to force herself to calm down so he decided to help her out. For some reason Ben's voice would always calm her when she was like this. Plus he was pretty sure that he knew what had caused this anxiety attack.

"Mal." The King said after kissing the top of her long purple locks. Ben's heart broke a little more as he saw the emotions in her tear filled eyes. "You do know we don't have to go tonight right?" He asked her. Ben knew he had to calm her down fast or she would either pass out of puke. He could feel her heart rate was faster then it should be. He saw the uncertainty creep into her eyes. He couldn't help but smile warmly at her. "We don't." He promised. Even just holding her she had started to calm. But Ben was still worried about her. She had gotten so worked up over the royal ball she could barely breath.

After a while of holding his fiancee Ben noticed she was a lot more calm but that she was now holding her stomach. He had been expecting this. Every time she got stressed she ended up with pains in her stomach. The King carefully manoeuvred Mal so she was sat beside him but the purple haired girl refused to loosen her grip on his shirt. "I'll be right back Mal, I promise. I'm going to ring mom and tell her we aren't going tonight and get you a hot water bottle, then I'll be back." He explained. "Why don't you get changed into you lyjamas while I'm downatairs." the King suggested, smiling as she nodded and carefully released him top.

Ben knew she would be quite clingy for a while but he honestly didn't care. Slowly the King headed out of the bedroom taking his phone from his pocket as he did. The King rung his mother and explained why they wouldn't be attending the party. The former Queen had offered to come home and help look after Mal but he had simply assured her that they would be okay. After getting the hot water bottle ready for his fiancee he headed back up to her bedroom.

He couldn't help but smile as he noticed Mal was indeed in her pyamas sat on her bed, although he could see the pain on her face and her anxiety starting to return. He quickly moved to sit next to her in the hopes of stopping the next attack before it even started. Mal immediately curled back into his side as he placed the hot water bottle on her stomach. He smiled down at her as he noticed her immediately calm down and her eyes start drooping. Kissing the top of Mal's head he moved them back so they were resting against the headboard. He just hoped Mal would talk to him about what got her so worked up soon.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	38. Comforting A Friend

Ben and Mal were walking through the grounds of Auradon Prep, enjoying the afternoon sunshine. It was the first time in a while they had been able to spend some time together. Ben's royal duties tended to make dates hard, so they made the most of their time while they had it. As they walked past the Tourney field Mal's sensitive fairy hearing picked up on someone crying nearby.

Gesturing to Ben to follow her, Mal headed in the direction the sound was coming from. Ben wasn't sure where Mal was leading him but they seemed to be heading into the wooded area. Mal was confused as to who was crying but she intended to find out. She led Ben through the wooded area and the sounds of crying got louder, although she didn't recognise who was crying. Mal shared a concerned look with Ben who finally seemed to have heard the crying for himself.

It didn't take long for the couple to come to a clearing. Mal was shocked at the crying teen she saw. Sat on a boulder in the very middle of the clearing was Audrey. Mal and Ben looked at each other, Mal asking her boyfriend a question with his eyes. The teen King responded by gently kissing her lips and nodding to her. If his girlfriend wanted to help then who was he to stop her.

"Audrey." The purplette called out to the brunette princess. Audrey's head immediately lifted and both Ben and Mal saw how distraught she was. "What's wrong?" She asked as her and Ben walked closer to the princess. The pair knew Audrey hadn't had the easiest transistion to the VK's being in Auradon but since she had admitted her feelings for Jay she seemed to have turned over a new leaf.

The usually perky/happy and confident princess looked at the couple for a few minutes before her eyes drifted to look down at the floor. "My Grammie." She said. Ben couldn't help but let out a small growl at that answer. _Hadn't the old bat caused enough problems with me and Ben!? Now she's starting on Audrey as well!?_ The purplette thought to herself. Simply put Mal hated the old Queen. Leah has done nothing but cause problems and blame Mal for what Maleficent had done, something Mal wasn't even alive to see or help with.

Mal released Ben's hand and slowly moved closer to Audrey, not wanting to scare her. "What's happened?" She asked. Mal may hate the old bat but if something had happened to her causing Audrey to become upset then she could put her issues aside for her friends sake. What Audrey responded with however was not what the teen had been expecting.

"She's found out about me and Jay." The brunette told her friends. As Mal sat next tot he crying teen she couldn't help but throw a worried/concerned look in Ben's direction. The couple waited for Audrey to finish, they knew that wouldn't have been all that was said to cause this reaction from the princess. "She said that I was a disappointment to her and my parents." Audrey started to explain as more tears fell down her face. "She said that I had to dump Jay or I would be disowned and not allowed back into the castle. She said I wasn't the perfect princess she had raised me to be and I should be ashamed of myself. I love Jay and I don't want to lose him but I'll have nowhere to go if Grammie throws me out."

As Audrey finished her explanation she started sobbing. Mal immediately wrapped her arms around the brunette, pulling her into a comforting embrace. "I know how you feel but you'll be okay Audrey." Mal told the brunette. Audrey couldn't help but give Mal an unsure look at this statement. "When I was on the Isle I was never good enough for my mother. I was never evil enough for her. So when I came here she tasked me with getting Fairy Godmother's wand and I agreed hoping to finally make her proud of me. But along the way I met Ben and fell in love. Sure I dont' have my mother's affection and approval but I'm happy and thats the most important thing. You can't live you life the way others want you to at the risk fo your own happiness." the purplette explained.

"She's right Audrey." Ben said to the princess who during Mal's speech had stopped crying. "My parents always told me to listen to my heart, no matter what. You should too." He told her. Audrey and Mal released each other but stay sat next to each other.

"Besides, you will always have somewhere to go." Mal told the brunette. "I'm sure over weekends and holidays Ben, Belle and Adam won't mind of you stay with us. Right Ben?" She asked her boyfriend, both her and Audrey turning to him.

Smiling Ben looked at the two teens. "Of course." He agreed causing Audrey to smile for the first time since they had found her. Mal and Audrey shared a friendsly hug with each other. "You're amazing. I love you." Ben mouthed to his purple haired beauty, who smiled over Audrey's shoulder in response. The teen King honestly didn't know what he had done to get such an amazing girlfriend but he was forever grateful that he had her in his life.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	39. A Wicked Surprise

**Prompt from PinkSakura271.**

Ben was currently on his way to his mother's to get his girlfriend. She had been supposed to meet him in the foyer but since she was in the library with her twin sister a part of him knew she would forget to meet him. Noticing the library door openhe stood in the doorway and couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. Each twin was curled up on the chairs, their blankets Belle had gotten them covering their laps and their heads stuck in a book.

Knocking on the door frame Ben brought the twins out of their books. "Hey Cherry Blossom, do you mind if I borrow you sister for a few hours?" He asked the pink haired teen. She had quickly grown on the teen king and he viewed her as a sister.

Amy couldn't help but tilt her head at him. She was beyond confused as to why Ben would need Mal on a Sunday. Mal and Amy always spent Sunday afternoons in the library together while Ben caught up on his kingly duties. "Erm... Sure." She agreed hesitantly. "Is everything okay?" The pinkette asked.

Smiling reassuringly at the teen Ben responded "Yes. Everything's fine." He told her. Amy let out a sigh of relief at this. "I just have a surprise for you and I need Mal's help to go and get it." He explained.

Mal could see her sister was about to protest so decided to cut her off. "Amy I know you hate surprises but trust me, you'll love this one." The purplette said as she stood. Mal quickly hugged Amy before walking over to Ben. The pair shared a quick kiss, causing Amy to smile, before heading out of the library and to the waiting limo.

* * *

A little over an hour later found the two teens getting out of the car on the Isle of the Lost. Looking around Mal couldn't stop the sigh that escaped her lips. This place was still terrible, maybe she could talk to Ben about improving the conditions on the Isle. Grasping ben's hand she led them into Dr Faciller's voodoo shop, smiling as she noticed Freddie was in there alone. "Hey Freddie, guess who's back." The purplette said gaining the other teens attention immediately.

"Long time no see Mal." She greeted the purple haired teen as she walked over to the couple. "What are you and the King of Auradon doing here?" Freddie asked.

The purplette smiled at the dark haired teen. "Well, you miss Amy right?" Mal asked Freddie. But as the purple haired teen watched a look of hurt come over Freddie's face she regretted asking her question like that. She should have known the question would hurt the teen.

Freddie shook her head and was able to mask the hurt before turning back to the teens in front of her. "So what if I miss my little pink thorn. It's not like I'm going to see her anyway." The black haired teen said, causing Mal and Ben to share a smile with each other. This was something Freddie noticed immediately. "What?" She asked. She was confused as to why they were looking at her like that.

"Come back to Auradon with us." Ben stated. Freddie was beyond shocked at this. It was the last hign she had been expecting the duo to say. "You can go to school at Auradon Prep with Amy, spend as much time with her as you want and most importantly you can get away from all of this." The teen king explained as he gestured around the shop with his hand. "You can do whatever makes you happy." He said and Freddie couldn't help but smile at the king.

"Oh my god, yes!" Freddie exclaimed. "I'll just go pack." She said before running to the back of the shop and it wasn't long before they were climbing in the back of the limo, heading back to Auradon.

* * *

During the ride back to Auradon Ben and Mal had explained to Freddie why they had come and got her. Mal explained that her sister her missed the black haired teen deeply so they had decided to surprise the pinkette. As the car came to a stop outside Castle Beast the three teens climbed out, Mal pulling her phone out as she did.

 **To Amy: We are back with your surprise. Where are you?**

She sent to her sister. Seconds later Mal received a response from her pink haired twin.

 **From Amy: I'm still in the library. Are you sure I'm going to like this?**

 **To Amy: You will love it, Cherry Blossom. Stop worring. See you in a few xoxo**

Mal keep looking at her phone expecting a response but it didn't come. The purplette was a little disheartened by this but she also knew Amy would love having Freddie here. "Let's go guys, she's in the library." Mal told the two teens. Grabbing Ben's hand the three teenagers headed towards Belle's library.

As they neared the familiar door Freddie noticed it was open, but she also couldn't resist rolling her eyes. "It figures she would be in the library. I swear she would live in one if she could." the teen joked before walking through the open door. Ben and Mal stayed in the doorway to watch the reunion without interfering. They watched as unknown to Amy, Freddie walked towards her. "Hey Pink Thorn, you not happy to see me or something?" Freddie asked.

Shocked and confused Amy turned to face the black haired teen, smiling ear to ear as she noticed it was indeed Freddie. "Oh my pink!" She exclaimed. "Freddie! You're my surprise!?" She shouted running towards the teen. "I've missed you so much!" She said tightening her hold briefly before releasing the black haired teen.

"I've missed you too." Freddie responded genuinely. She was so happy to be with her pinkette again. "So did Beast Jr give you anything I can steal?" The black haired teen asked, grinning at the pink haired teen.

Playfully Amy slapped Freddie's arm. "Hey, you know that's wicked and I don't mean in the good way." The pinkette faked scolding her.

Both teens shared a laugh before Freddie faked a hurt look. "See this is why I need my Pink Thorn, to keep me on the straight and narrow." She said.

Ben and Mal smiled at the laughing duo before they turned and headed away from the library, wanting the two teens to be able to catch up properly. "Thanks Ben. She's really missed Freddie. This means a lot to her and me." Mal explained to him.

Ben grinned back at his purple haired beauty as they walked into the family room. "Anything for you and my little sister. I'll do whatever it takes to make you both happy." He told the purplette before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. There will be more chapters to this later on but I don't have enough prompts to get me fully up to date with chapters. If there's anything you would like to see please review or PM me and let me know. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	40. She's Late

**Prompt from Sophia Hart.**

Worry wasn't the right word to describe Ben's feelings right now. He had been waiting for Mal for over an hour at the Enchanted Lake and she still hadn't turned up. Mal was never late for one of their dates especially one at the Enchanted Lake. He had tried calling her but got no answer and she wasn't responding to her texts. Picking up the picnic basket Ben decided to head back home and find Mal.

He was beyond worried that he hadn't heard from his purple haired beauty. It wasn't like her to not contact him if she couldn't make something. It wasn't even like her to not respond to her text messages and phone calls. Slowly the teen King made his way through the forest. He quickly became lost in his own thoughts but something soon snapped him out of them.

As he got about half way back home he almost tripped over what he assumed to be a tree root. But as he looked down he couldnt believe his eyes. Sure enough it was a tree root he had kicked but the smashed phone next to it shocked him. The king placed the picnic basket on the floor and carefully picked up the phone. Turning it over in his hand Ben's assumption was proven correct. As he looked at the purple iPhone case he knew it was Mal's, so she must be somewhere nearby.

"Mal!? Where are you!?" Ben shouted to the surrounding woods. He figured if Mal's phone was here then she wouldn't be far away. The teen King turned on the spot scanning the tree line for any sign of his purple haired beauty. "Mal!?" She shouted again worry lacing his voice. The longer it took her to answer his the more his worry consumed him.

After a few minutes the teen king heard a pain filled moan to his left. Without a second thought he took of running in that direction, the picnic basket laid forgotten on the floor. Within seconds he found his girlfriend lying on the floor. The sight mad him growl. Ben knelt next to Mal, carefully turning her onto her back. "Mal?" He said gently as he placed his hands on either side of her head. The purplette's eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. "Come on, Mal. Wake up. Say something." He pleased. All he wanted was some sign that she was okay.

When she didn't respond Ben carefully lifted Mal into his arms. Holding her as close to his body as he possibly could he took off running towards the castle. He knew that at least there she could see a doctor and be comfortable until she woke up and was healed.

It wasn't long before Ben was running into the castle with Mal held tightly in his arms. The second he entered the castle he was met with his parents. "My god, Ben! What happened!?" Belle axclaimed as she rushed towards her son and his girlfriend. The teen King looked at his dad, a bewlidered, scared, worried and angry expression on his face. He didn't know how to help Mal and he felt useless because of that.

"I'll call Doc, why don't you take her to the hospital wing." The former King suggested. Ben nodded to his father before heading off in that direction. Ben couldn't help but worry about Mal as he walked towards the hospital wing. Not much bothered the teen King but he wasn't to proud to admit in that moment he was genuinely scared he would lose the love of his life.

Placing Mal on the bed in the room Ben felt tears gather in his eyes. He didn't know what to do. It wasn't long before he heard his parents and Doc coming down the hall, he gently took hold of his girlfriend hand. It was then Mal gave Ben the first sign that she would be okay, she gently squeezed his hand. Ben's head shot up to look at Mal and he saw her eyelids fluttering.

"Ben?" Mal croaked out. She didn't open her eyes but Ben didn't care.

"I'm here Mal." He told her and a small, pain filled smile came over her face. "Do you know who did this to you?" Ben asked her. He didn't want to ask her so suddenly but he needed to know so he could get justice for her.

Nodding Mal quietly said "Chad." Before she slipped back into unconsciousness. Ben was absolutely livid but there was no way in hell he was about to leave Mal's side. But one thing was for sure, he was going to make Chad pay for doing this.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	41. Baking

Mal was stood in Auradon Prep's kitchen checking that she had all the ingredients to do her baking when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "Hi Ben." The purplette greeted him, she didn't even need to turn around to know the strong arms around her waist belonged to Ben. The teen King kissed Mal's cheek before releasing her and moving to stand next to her.

"Hey, what are you baking?" He asked her.

Turning Mal saw the curious look on his face. It was no secret that Ben couldn't cook, it was something Mal regularly teased him about. "Cookies for when I meet your parents." She told him. The purple haired teen was meeting the former King and Queen of Auradon the next day and she wanted things to go perfectly. The teen was convinced something would go wrong, despite Ben assuring her everything would be fine.

The teen King couldn't help but smile as he watched his girlfriend check her ingredients again. "You do realise they've met you twice before right?" He asked. Ben didn't understand why this was getting to Mal so much. She had already met them, it's not like they were complete strangers to her.

The Purplette scoffed at her boyfriend. "Yeah, once at Family Day when we all argued with Chad and then again at the coronation where my mother tried to take over the Kingdom." The teen said. "That doesn't exactly paint the best picture of me does it." Mal stated. She had been saying this to Ben since he had told her the royals wanted to meet her, she had assumed it would have stuck with him by now.

Ben couldn't help but notice how tense Mal was. He knew the best way to calm her down would be to either take her to the Enchanted Lake and have a picnic or to give her a good book, but judging from the look in her eyes neither of those would be an option. It was then Ben noticed the large bowl of flour in front of him. "Hey Mal." He said as he picked up some of the white powder.

As Mal turned to face her boyfriend he threw the flour in the face. "Ben!" The shocked teen exclaimed. "You're such an egg head!" She told him as he started to laugh at her, her face and hair sprinkled with flour.

"I don't have any eggs on my head." He told her, thinking he was being clever.

Grinning at Ben the purple haired teen reached towards the table, grabbing one of the eggs. She quickly smashed the egg on top of Ben's head. As she watched the egg drip down Ben's face she couldn't help but laugh. "Now you do." She said between laughing. The teens coudln't help but laugh at each other.

But as the two calmed down a little Ben reached back into the bowl of flour, taking two large handfuls before throwing it at Mal. "That was perfectly measured!" She shouted at her boyfriend but she couldnt' stop laughing. It soon turned into a full blown food fight. Flour, sugar and eggs covered the two teens. Mal's magenta hair was now as white as Elsa's but neither teen cared. They were in a happy little bubble. Until the sound of someone clearing their throat snapped them out of their little world.

"What's going on in here?" Malice asked his twin sister and the teen King. There was now more ingredients on the young couple then their was in the bowls.

"We're baking." The purplette told her twin, chuckling at the bemused expression on her face.

Malice couldnt' help but raise an eyebrow at his sister's answer. "I can see that." He stated. "Anyway, you two better get cleaned up. Fairy Godmother wants you." He told the pair. Mal and Ben looked around at the mess they had made, looking worried. Something Malice noticed immediately. "I'll clean the kitchen up, you two go." He said and with a quick hug with Malice, Mal and Ben left to clean themselves up.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	42. Matchmaking

**Prompt From Malice-Mal-Ben-1998.**

"Enough is enough!" Mal exclaimed as her and Ben watched a depressed Bree try to keep a conversation going with Evie. Usually the the brunette and blunette wouldn't stop talking but since Bree and Malice had split up they had both become distant from everyone. It was like they couldn't function without each other.

Ben watched his sister across the room and couldn't help but feel sad about how his twin was feeling. "Yeah. They were great together but what can we do?" He asked. All he wanted was for his younger twin to be happy and of that was with Malice then he would do everything he could to get them back together.

A grin spread across Mal's face as she looked at Ben. "I have an idea. Come with me." She said. The purplette grabbed her boyfriends hand and pulled him inside the school. Ben had a bemused expression on his face but willingly followed the half fairy.

* * *

An hour later found Mal stood outside Bree's dorm room. The purplette knocked on the door and took a breath. It wouldn't be a problem to convince Bree the problem would be when the brunette figured out her and Ben set her up. Before the half fairy could get too lost in her thoughts the door opened to reveal Bree in a tank top and shorts. "Hey Mal." She greeted the purplette. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you were up for a movie night at yours tonight?" Mal asked the brunette. A confused look passed across the brunette's face. "Maybe we could invite all the girls and have it in the small ball room? Like we did last time?" She asked.

Bree couldn't help but sigh. In truth all she wanted was to be alone but she wasn't about to deny her best friend and future sister-in-law a girls night. It's not like the purplette had any while she was on the Isle. "Sure. A boy free night wold be nice." She admitted. The fact that she had to see Malice almost everyday was torture. Seeing her now ex-boyfriend just broke her heart all over again. She had honestly considered calling in sick from school for a few days just so she didn't have to see his face all the time.

Smiling Mal hugged the brunette. "Great. So I'll get the others and meet you at the castle at seven?" The purplette asked. As Bree nodded to her question Mal hugged the brunette again. She knew Bree would easily agree, it's the reason she had said she would talk to the brunette and not Ben. If there was anything she learned from Evie on the Isle it was that after a break up a girl simply wanted some girly time with no boys.

 **Meanwhile...**

The couple had decided that while Mal was talking to Bree, Ben would talk to Malice. Which is why he was currently knocking on the teens dorm room door. When the blonde/purple haired teen opened the door the teen King easily noticed his red, puffy eyes and the heartbroken look in his eyes. "Hi Malice." The teen King greeted his sister's ex-boyfriend.

"Hi Ben." Malice responded. "Everything okay? Mal's alright isn't she?" He asked. It wasn't often that Ben came to see him alone, unless something was wrong with Mal or Bree (when they were dating).

Ben smiled at the blonde/purple haired teens worry about Mal. It warmed Ben's heart to see that even though they had been raised by Maleficent they were still extremely close and always looked out for each other."I wondered if you fancied another games night at the castle?" Ben asked. "The others are in and I know you've been a little down since you and Bree broke up. So what do you say? The small ballroom at my castle at seven?" He questioned.

"Sure. Sounds good." The half fairy said. Ben gave a reassuring smile towards Malice before turning and leaving. Once he heard the door close Ben pulled out his phone, sending a quick text to Mal.

 **To Mal: Malice is in. He'll be there at 7. You sure this will work? Xxx**

 **From Mal: Bree's in too. Same time. Yeah, they just need to be alone to talk things out xxx**

* * *

Seven o'clock that night found Mal and Ben stood in the small ballroom of castle Beast. They had set a small table in the centre of the room, candles were lit around the room giving a soft yet romantic glow and music played quietly in the background. The pair were slow dancing until their respective twins arrived. It was times like this that Mal loved. Their simple dates. Ben loved to spoil her, buying her presents and taking her out for meal. But the purple haired teen much preferred movie night, picnics at the Enchanted Lake and time spent together doing things they enjoy.

As they finished their dance Ben was about to pull Mal into another when she heard two sets of footsteps. Each set coming from a different direction. "They're almost here." She stated, gently taking Ben's hand. Mal knew both Malice and Bree had tempers, and it was likely that her and Ben would be on the receiving end of them tonight.

The first through the door was Bree who shot a confused look at her brother and future sister-in-law. "Mal, Ben, what's going on?" The brunette asked as she spotted the table for two in the centre of the room. Bree was beyond confused right now. Clearly the two weren't having a date or Mal wouldn't have asked her to come here.

Before Mal or Ben could answer the door opened again to reveal Malice. It wasn't until he closed the door and turned around that Malice noticed who else was in the room. His eyes locked onto Bree;s and both Ben and Mal noticed the pain, hurt and love in their looks. They couldn't help but share a smile. It seemed they wouldn't need much convincing to talk after all, if the way they were gazing at each other right now was any indication.

"We invited you both because you need to talk things out." Ben told the pair, snapping then from the bubble they appeared to be in. "We can't stand to see the pair of you hurting like this anymore." He stated.

"You both need to talk through this. Avoiding each other isn't doing either of you any good." Mal explained to them. "So me and Ben set this up so you had a quiet place to talk. If for no other reason then you air your grievances and just go back to being friends." She said. She hoped that wasn't the case because the two were absolutely perfect for each other but she couldn't force them to be together.

Bree and Malice nodded their agreement causing Ben and Mal to let out a sigh of relief. The pair hugged their siblings before heading out of the ballroom to go and get something to eat. It seemed that Bree and Malice didn't need much of a push to get back together. After the young couple had eated they checked Evie's mirror, which Mal had borrowed from her earlier in the day, and were happily surprised to find their siblings holding hands again. All traces of hurt and sadness had gone from their faces, they were truly happy again. It was a sight that warmed Mal and Ben's hearts.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	43. Talent Show

**So I have literally been binge watching Dove Cameron's show 'Liv & Maddie' and I simply couldn't get this song out of my head. This is what I thought of for it x**

 **Italics is Mal singing x**

As Mal stood behind the curtain she was beyond nervous. She had her purple guitar, that Ben had bought her, on her shoulder and was trying to prepare herself for her first solo performance. The purplette had sung in Auradon Prep's choir but this talent show was her first solo. She had watched Lonnie break dancing, Audrey doing ballet and Carlos performing with Dude. Somehow it had been decided that she would be the last act of the night. The song was something personal to her and she was glad Ben, Amy, Malice and Bree had agreed not to come. They seemed to have stuck to it as well because as she looked out at the audience she couldn't see them.

The purple haired eighteen year old watched as Fairy Godmother walked out on stage once more. "And now last, but certainly not least, is Mal." The older fairy introduced her.

Taking a deep breath Mal walked out on stage to the sound of applause. She stopped when she was behind the microphone, but her eyes immediately locked into her boyfriend, his sister and her siblings. The purple haired teen was more nervous then ever now but she knew she couldn't back out now.

"Hi." She said into the microphone, hearing her own nerves. "So this song is one I have wrote myself and is about the love of my life, Ben." She told them, blushing at the wolf whistles she received in response. A shy smile came over her face as she began playing her guitar.

 _I tried on my own. I thought I'd get there_  
 _Around and round_  
 _But I was only getting nowhere_

 _Then you came along and gave me something_  
 _Something that I could believe in, trust in_  
 _And I won't go back again_

Mal's eyes immediately found Ben's. She just felt like she had to sing the next part directly to him. So that's exactly what she did.

 _As long as I have you_  
 _I can live like there's nothing left to lose_  
 _Unbreak every fracture in my heart_  
 _Nothing in this world could ever tear this love apart_  
 _They say you gotta take the good with the bad_  
 _I'll take it all as long as I have you_  
 _(as long as I have) you_

The purplette shared a smile with Ben, who was looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. Anyone who looked at the two could see the love they held for each other and the truth behind Mal's song. To the young couple no one else in the room mattered, they only had eyes for each other.

 _I've been spinning circles in this ocean_  
 _Stuck in my ways,_  
 _But you put everything in motion_

 _This time I want you to see the real me_  
 _I wanna open up completely, deeply_  
 _I'll never be alone again_

 _As long as I have you_  
 _I can live like there's nothing left to lose_  
 _Unbreak every fracture in my heart_  
 _Nothing in this world could ever tear this love apart_  
 _They say you gotta take the good with the bad_  
 _I'll take it all as long as I have you_  
 _(as long as I have) you_

 _And I realize now,_  
 _I'm better with you_  
 _You got here right on time_  
 _Yeah, you were my breakthrough_  
 _You are my breakthrough_

 _As long as I have you_  
 _I can live like there's nothing left to lose_  
 _Unbreak every fracture in my heart_  
 _Nothing in this world could ever tear this love apart_  
 _They say you gotta take the good with the bad_  
 _I'll take it all as long as I have you_  
 _(as long as I have) you_

Through out the entire song Mal's eyes never left Ben's. It was only the thunderous applause coming from the audience that snapped the pair out of their trance. The teen King immediately joined in the applause soming from the crowd and couldn't help but feel pride as Mal bowed before leaving the stage.

The purple haired teen immediately headed for her family. Her pink haired sister quickly engulfed her in a tight embrace. "Mal you were amazing!" The pinkette exclaimed.

"Thanks, Cherry Blossom." She responded, as the pink haired teen released her. The second she was free of Amy she had Bree holding her. "Hi Bree."

Smiling the brunette finally released the purple haired teen. Mal then shared a smile with her brother before turning to look at Ben. The teen King then handed his girlfriend a bouquet of purple roses. "That song was brilliant. You looked beautiful up there." He told her and Mal couldn't help but smile. To her it didn't matter whether or not she won. Ben had liked her song and that's all that mattered, even though she hadn't originally intended for his to be there to hear it.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	44. Struggling To Cope

**Okay so this probably isn't my best, I'll admit I struggled with this chapter quite a bit. I hope it's okay. x**

 **Prompt from Guest.**

It had been a week since Mal had gotten the devastating news and three days since she had said her final goodbye to the love of her life. Mal was currently wandering the corridors of Castle Beast on her way back tot he room she used to share with Ben, her hand resting on her protruding stomach. The purplette had basically isolated herself from her friends and family. She hadn't cried yet but she could tell she was about to.

The woman had just returned from her twenty week scan. Her baby had been healthy but she had almost lost it when she found out she was having a little boy. It was then she realised that her son would have the same life she's had growing up, never knowing his father. The young woman reached her room and slammed the door behind her.

Mal sat on the bed she used to share with her husband and as she looked at the photo of her with Ben. At the sight of this the purplette couldn't hold the tears back anymore. Mal just sobbed. All her grief, anger, hurt and sadness finally being released. She had stayed strong for everyone else but she could no longer stay strong for herself. The young purple haired woman simply wrapped her arms around herself and for the first time since receiving the news, allowed herself to breakdown.

What she didn't expect was the knock at her door. "Go away Evie!" The heartbroken woman shouted to who she assumed was her best friend. Mal knew that Evie meant well but the blunette had done nothing but text her all day and now when all she wanted was to be alone and cry, Evie was at her door. Through her sobs Mal heard the door open. "Evie! I told you to leave me al..." She shouted but stopped abruptly as instead of the mass of blue she was expecting to see through her tears, it was a mass of yellow. There was only one person she knew who wore that color.

She opened her mouth to tell her mother-in-law to leave her alone but instead of words a loud sob escaped. Her anger was quickly forgotten as Mal allowed the sobs to comsume her. What she didn't expect was the slim, caring arms that were now wrapped around her. "It's okay Mal. Just let it all out." The brunette mother said. It hurt Belle to see Mal like this and all she wanted to do was cry herself but she knew Mal needed her to be strong right now. Mal needed a rock, and Belle was going to make sure she had one.

"I know it hurts honey. Just cry it out, I'm here for you." The brunette said in a soothing voice, tears gathering in her own eyes as she listened to the pregnant woman's sobs. Everyday was a struggle for Mal. Everyday was like torture. And now she was expected to rule the Kingdom and raise a baby alone. All she wanted was her husband back but that was something she would no longer have. Sure she was struggling to cope but she would find a way to get through this, for her sons sake and because it would be what Ben would want her to do.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	45. Adoption

Ben and Mal were stood in the building the purplette had magically created with Amy, Malice and Jane's help. They were looking down at the only child from the Isle who hadn't been adopted yet. The baby was only four weeks old yet had been rejected by three families after they found out the little boy's parents were Gaston Jr and CJ Hook.

As Mal gazed down at the little boy she couldn't help but fall for him slightly. He had a small amount of blonde hair on his head and beautiful deep brown eyes. He started fussing and Mal instinctively picked him up. The baby quietened immediately. Ben couldn't help but notice how natural Mal was with him and how much the little boy seemed to like Mal. "Maybe we should name him." The King suggested.

Surprised Mal lifted her gaze to look her husband in the eye. "Why? That's for his family to do." She said and Ben couldn't help but smile at her.

"What if we were his family." Ben said. The purple haired woman raised an eyebrow at her husband. She couldn't quite believe what he was suggesting. "We're both taken with him and for some reason people won't adopt his because of who his parents. Why don't we adopt him?" The King asked his wife.

Mal turned her attention to the baby wrapped in a blue blanket that was lying in her arms. "I'm worried." She told him. "What if I'm like my mother? I didn't exactly have the best mother figure to know how to look after him." The purple haired Queen ranted as the little boy gripped her finger in his tiny little hand. The Queen couldn't help but smile down at the four week old baby. He was quickly worming his way into her heart, something Ben noticed immediately.

"Okay, well there's a simple way to test that." Ben stated and Mal was slightly worried about what he was going to do. "So since you don't feel like you'll be a good mother shall we leave him here alone then? That's the issue dealt with then isn't it." Ben said. He hated himself for saying it, it went against everything he valued. But Mal had to see the truth.

"Are you insane, Ben!" Mal exclaimed as she held onto the baby a little tighter. "He's four weeks old, anything could happen if we left him here!" She stated. It was then the realisation dawned on her face and Ben couldn't help but smile.

Smiling Ben turned to face his wife. "See." The king stated. "He's not even yours yet and you're already protecting him. You will never be like Maleficent because you have love in your heart and wouldn't ever hurt someone the way she used to." He explained, hoping that this stuck in her head. He knew this was an ongoing struggle for his Queen but he just wanted her to realise just how different from Maleficent she truly was. "So what names do you like?" The King asked her.

As Mal looked down at his chubby little face she realized she couldn't not take him home. He already had a special place in her heart. "Charlie." She stated. "I think we should name him Charlie." The purplette said, lifting her head to see Ben smiling encouragingly at her. "So, what do you think Charlie? Do you wanna come home with us?" She asked the infact who simple looked at her with big brown eyes.

Ben wrapped his arm around his wife and they gazed down at their new son. "Come on Mal, lets get him home." He said, "We can pick up a few essentials on the way home and then do a big shop tomorrow for him." The king explained and Mal nodded before allowing Ben to lead her out to the waiting car. Belle and Adam were certainly in for a shock when the royal couple got home with their new family member.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	46. Bubbles

**More chapters will be uploaded in the next couple of days and hopefully that will get me back up to date with this series. Although I have written all the requests I have been sent (I just need to check them before uploading them) so is there's anythign you would like to read please leave a review and PM me x**

Auradon Prep had a rare day off due to most of the staff being off poorly and the teens were making the most of it. Most had chosen to spend the day in the city shopping but the VK's and their partners had chosen to stay at school. They were each sat on the Tourney field in their couples. Mal was sat with Ben, Malice sat with Bree, Amy sat with Aziz, Evie with Doug, Jay with Audrey & Carlos was with Jane. Lonnie was the only one sat by herself but she didn't mind in the slightest. She was happy to spend time with her closest friends.

The AK's had been telling the villain kids about their childhood when Lonnie suddenly remembered something she used to play with a lot as a child that she strangely enough still had in her dorm room. "I just remembered something I loved as a kid, I'll be right back." The teen said as she stood and brushed off the blades of grass, before heading into Auradon Prep.

It wasn't long before the teen was back and sitting in her previous position. "Are they what I think they are?" Bree asked one of her closest friends, gesturing to the two bottles and machine in her hands.

"Bubbles? Yeah." Lonnie responded. "For some reason I always have some of these edible ones in my dorm room." The teen admitted, a blush creeping across her cheeks. Unscrewing the lid Lonnie took the wand from the solution blowing a few bubbles towards the group. Their reactions shocked the Auradon kids. Carlos shrieked and hid behind Jane, Evie tightened her hold on Doug and tried to literally bury her face in his chest, Jay shuffled a little further away from the bubbles and Mal, Malice and Amy stiffened as though they expected the bubbles to hurt them.

The Auradon kids shared a bewildered look as Audrey moved forward slightly. "Guys they're perfectly safe. Watch." The brunette princess said, signalling for Lonnie to blow some more bubbles. The teen blew some more bubbles towards the princess and all six VK's watched as Audrey began popping the bubbles with her fingers. When there was only one left the brunette leant forward and ate it. "I forgot how good these strawberry ones taste."

Everyone noticed Mal perked up at the mention of strawberries. "Really? They taste like strawberries?" She asked the daughter of Sleeping Beauty.

"Yeah. Come here I'll show you." The brunette said, extending her hand to the purple haired teen. Carefully Mal took Audrey's hand and Lonnie blew some more bubbles at the duo. The purplette caught one in her mouth, smiling at how realistic the taste was.

"They're actually alright guys." She told the other VK's all of whom then started to pop the bubbles as they came close to them.

Before long Lonnie got tired of blowing the bubbles. "One second." She told the group. They watched as she poured the bubble solution into the machine she had brought with her before flicking the switch and turning it on. "Now we can all have fun chasing them." Lonnie said.

The group of thirteen teens began chasing the bubbles arounf the Tourney field. They didn't care they were 15 and 16 years old and that some of them were royalty. They were having fun and thats all that matters. But none of them noticed the smiling Headmistress watching them and taking photo's, sending them to the teens parents and legal guardians.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	47. A Meeting With Adam

The day after Ben's coronation found the new King and his purple haired girlfriend on the way to Castle Beast. Adam had asked that they meet with him and talk. This alone worried Mal to no end, but Ben seemed rather calm. The purple haired teen didn't understand how the King was so calm. "What do you think this is about?" The purplette asked her boyfriend.

Ben smiled at his girlfriend. "Honestly I don't know." The teen admitted. "But don't worry." The teen King stated. "Mom wouldn't be letting you go if it was anything bad." The teen said and Mal smiled. She knew Ben was right but her first two times meeting them hadn't exactly gone to plan sos he doubted this would be any different.

Far too soon for Mal's liking they were inside the castle and Ben was knocking on the door to his father's study. The purplette became more on edge as they walked into the room and Adam smiled up at the pair. The former King was behind his desk but quickly moved to sit on one of the seats near the fireplace. Ben led Mal to the couch opposite his father but as the pair sat down Ben found he couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"What's this about dad?" He asked his father. He hadn't meant for it to sound as harsh as it did but he had wanted to spend the day with Mal, yet he had to some here instead.

Adam sighed at his sons question. He had been hoping to ease into this so Mal didn't feel on the spot as much, but it seemed his son had other thoughts. "I asked you to come as I owe you an apology, Mal. And I thought you would be more comfortabel with ben here as well." He stated, shocking both Ben and Mal. Neither had been expecting that.

The two teens shared a confused look with each other and Mal instinctively reached for Ben's hand. "Sorry, what are you talking about Your Majesty?" Mal asked. As far as she was concerned he had done nothing t warrant an apology. All he had done was be cautious around her and her siblings, which considering who their parents were was completely normal to do. She didn't blame the former King in the slightest for that.

"I'm talking about the way I treated you Mal." Adam admitted. Seeing the purplette's confused look the former King continued. "I wasn't exactly supportive when Ben told me he was bringing you here. The others I quickly accepted but I actually argued against you comign because of your mother. I thought that you would try and take over Auradon because you would be like you mother." He told her and Mal couldn't help but tear up a little. At one time that would have made her feel good about herself. That people feared her like they did her mother. But now that she knew what it felt like to love and be good it made her feel horrible.

The former king locked his eyes on the purplette's green ones. "Looking at you now I can see what Ben has been telling me from the start. You're not your mother. You are simply an innocent child who has been through some hard times and deserves a shot at a happy healthy life." The former beast explained to the purple haired teen who was gripping his sons hand tightly. "I owe you an apology for judging you like that. So I'm so very, very sorry Mal. I hope in time you can forgive me."

Mal was beyond shocked but she also heard the truth in his voice. "You know you didn't need to apologise right?" She asked the former King. "You were cautious of me when I came because you didn't want anything to happen to your family or your Kingdom. It's perfectly understandable." The purplette explained. "But yes, I accept your apology."

Adam and Mal shared a smiel before they both stood and embraced each other. Sure the purplette felt a little awkward hugging her boyfriends father but she also kind of liked it. Maybe things would be okay here after all.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	48. Retribution

**So this is a part two for 'She's Late'.**

 **Two Weeks Later...**

It had taken three days for Mal to be able to stay awake long enough to even hold a conversation and another four for the purple haired teen to be able to finish a full meal in one sitting. Through all of it Mal had never been left alone. She had always had a member of the royal family beside her, even during the night. Mal's face and body was still littered with bruises. Thankfully though, other then the concussion which had caused her to pass out, she had no serious injuries.

Today was Ben's first day back at school with Mal. The purplette had insisted she be allowed back and while Ben, Belle and Adam had been reluctant the teen had simply said she would be going regardless of having their permission. Which is why Ben had yet to leave her side. Mal had made him promise he wouldn't have Chad arrested, since she felt being in trouble with his parents and Fairy Godmother was enough punishment, so he had made sure to meet her after each lesson and walk her to her next one. Luckily they hadn't bumped into Chad yet but as they were now on their way to lunch it was entirely possibly they would see him soon.

The pair headed outside since Belle and Adam was taking them out for lunch and Ben immediately heard Mal gasp. Thinking she was in pain he quickly turned to face his girlfriend but before he could ask what was wrong he noticed fear on her face. Spinning back around the King found Chad storming in their direction. Ben quickly stepped in front of his purplette, blocking the blonde prince from getting to her.

"Get the hell out of my way Ben! That evil little witch is going to pay for telling my family I beat her up!" Chad shouted at the King in the hopes he would step aside. But there was no way Ben was about to move from in front of his girlfriend. Chad would not lay a finger on Mal while Ben had any say in the matter.

"Like hell I will." Ben snapped at the blonde prince. The King noticed Chad try and slip past him and without a second thought Ben punched Chad in his face, not noticed his parents climbing out of a car behind the blonde.

Chad stumbled back a little surprised that Ben had actually punched him, and the force behind the punch. "Mal didn't tell your parents what you did." The King told the blonde. "I did." He stated. A look of shock passed over Chad's face but it quickly turned to anger once again. Chad lunged for the King but with one swift move Ben had the blonde on his back. Ben however simply saw red and seconds after Chad hit the ground Ben was on top of his landing punch after punch.

Belle and Adam quickly ran over to the still injured and now upset putple haired teen, the former Queen pulling her into a hug. "Adam, stop him. He's going to seriously hurt Chad before long." The brunette mother knew Ben wouldn't stop after everything the blonde had done to Mal and while she didn't condone what the prince had done to the purplette she also didn't condone her son reacting like this.

Adam quickly gave his wife an incredulous look. "Seriously!?" He asked his wife. "After what he did to Mal, I'll stop Ben when I think Chad has learned his lesson." The former King stated. Usually he didn't condone violence but if Ben hadn't have tripped over that tree root they may never have known where Mal was and she could have gotten a lot worse then she was when Ben found her. That was something the former beast couldn't let go no matter what anyone said.

After a while Ben eventually stopped his assault on the blonde haired teen but before actually getting off of the blonde Ben gripped his t-shirt and pulled him closer to his face. "If I so much as see you look at Mal in the wrong way again we will be right back here. Do you understand me?" The teen King growled. Fearfully Chad nodded to the King.

Satisfied Ben stood and linked his hand with Mal's before leading her away from the injured blonde. His mother and a proud looking father following them into the car before they headed off to dinner. Ben just hoped that would now be the end of the issues Chad has with his girlfriend, but if it wasn't Ben had no problem in attempting to beat some more sense into him. However many times it took.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	49. Another Sibling

**Prompt From Malice-Mal-Ben-Bree-1998.**

Maleficent's triplets, Mal, Malice and Amy, were currently sat in Mal and Evie's dorm room talking about how their day had gone. They'd had relatively normal days considering they attended a school with royals, witches, half dwarfs and fairies. The three of them no longer had to take Remedial Goodness, much to their delight, meaning they had more time to spend doing things they enjoyed and spend more time together.

What confused the triplets was the knock that sounded at the door. They shared a confused look before Mal stood and moved towards the door, opening it as soon as she was able to. A smile spread across her face as she took in the sight of Ben, Bree and Henry. She gestured them inside but as she took in their worried expressions her smile dropped, if the three of them were here together then it certainly wasn't going to be good news. Her thoughts were comfirmed when Bree went straight to Malice and Henry went straight to Amy, each grasping their partners hand.

Mal was even more confused when Ben took hold of her hand and led her towards her bed, wrapping his arms around her as they sat down. The triplets shared another confused look before Malice decided enough was enough. "So what's this about guys?" He asked both Mal and Amy nodding along, signalling they also wanted to know what was going on.

Sighing Ben gained the attention of all three siblings. "There's something we need to tell you guys." He stated. The triplets became even more confused at the sound of Ben's voice. The teen king couldn't help but sigh again. "You three have another sibling. Your not triplets, you're quadruplets." The brunette told them.

To say the three siblings were shocked would be a massive understatement. Amy was the first to recover from her shock, her eyes instantly glowing red. "How the hell could she do that!" The pinkette shouted causing Henry to wrap his arms around her more tightly. "How could she separate us from our sibling! That's beyond evil!" Amy ranted snapping Malice and Mal from her thoughts.

"Calm down, Cherry Blossom." Malice said to his youngest sister as he tried to contain his own anger. "Do we have a brother or a sister?" He asked the King but surprising them all it was Henry who answered.

He gently squeezed Amy's hand before answering the blonde/purple haired teens question. "You have a brother. His name is Malevolent but like you guys he's shortened his name and prefers Malev." He told the siblings.

"Is he on the Isle?" Mal asked her boyfriend, worry lacing her voice. She couldn't bare the thought of him being there all alone, not now they actually knew he existed.

Shaking his head Ben responded. "No, he's here in Auradon. He has been since the day after you were all born." He told them. "From what we have been told Maleficent placed his in some kind of rowing boat and pushed him out to sea. Thankfully Ariel and Eric found him before anything happened to him. They then went on to adopt him and raise him like he was their own. They chose to keep his name as Malevolent instead of changing it." The teen King explained, holding his girlfriend close.

"I want to meet him." The purplette stated with Amy and Malice nodding opposite her.

Ben smiled at the three siblings. He could see they were already becoming protective of their brother and they hadn't even met him yet. "I'll call Ariel and Eric to set something up for the weekend." Ben promised the trio. He knew Malev knew of the three of them but with them all having the same kind of temper the four of them meeting could go either way. He just hoped for all their sakes that the meeting went well.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	50. A Council Meeting

King Ben and Queen Mal were currently sat in a council meeting listening to Queen Leah drone on and on. Honestly the two didn't think she would ever stop. Mal wasn't even listening to her anymore, the purplette's mind had drifted to their three year old daughter. They had left her with Chip since their friends/sibling all had places to be (most of them in this meeting) and their parents were sat to Mal's right.

"Enough, Queen Leah!" Ben snapped jolting Mal from her thoughts. She noticed Ben was now stood and was glaring at Leah. "You understandably have issues with Maleficent but I will not deny innocent children a chance at a better life just because you can't let go of your grudge." He shouted at her.

Mal quickly stood and moved to calm her husband. "How can you keep letting them in our Kingdoms!? They are nothing but villains just like their parents and their children will be no different!" The old Queen shouted. The woman was shouting that loud none of the royals heard the door open behind the King and Queen of Auradon.

This sentence however caused outrage amoungst the royals. There were three royals present who had come from the Isle, all of whom had kids. What they didn't expect was the small voice that said. "You're mean." Ben, Mal, Belle and Adam knew that voice instantly and sure enough when they turned they found Isabelle stood not far from them.

"Belle, what are you doing in here? You're supposed to be with Chip." Mal said, walking over to her three year old and picking her up.

The three year old pouted at her mom before looking at her dad. "But daddy was shouting." The little girl said, her green eyes tearing up at the thought of her dad shouting again. "Is daddy mad?" The little girl asked her mom. Belle had never liked it when her parents shouted, it scared her. It was because of that they had left her with Chip, they knew things would get heated with Queen Leah, thay always did. Mal nodded ot her three year old. She had already heard Ben yelling to Mal didn't see and point in lying to her daughter. "At me?" The toddler asked pointing at herself.

Kissing her daughters head Mal tightened her arms around the child. "No baby, not with you. Daddy would never be mad at you or shout at you." She told her daughter.

"Can I stay with you and daddy?" Belle asked her mom.

Ben and Mal looked at each other, having a silent conversation with their eyes. The King nodded slightly which prompted Mal to sit back in her seat with little Belle sat on her knee. "Of corse you can baby.?" She responded to her daughter. Belle smiled brightly before snuggling into her mom's chest, her eyes drooping as she had refused to have a nap earlier.

"This is outrageous! She can't stay in here." Leah snapped and both Ben and Mal growled as their daughter flinched slightly.

The King quickly turned to face the old Queen. "She is our daughter and Princess of Auradon, if she wants to stay she can. And I assure you if you upset my daughter you will regret it." Ben said, his voice barely controlling his rage. Queen Leah seemed to notice she was treading on thin ice and wisely chose to stay quiet after that. Belle switched to sit in her fathers lap as the meeting continued on as normal. Eventually the toddler fell asleep causing almost all of the royals in the meeting to smile at the cuteness fo the Princess of Auradon. Little Belle was easily as well liked as her father was by the royals and had most of them wrapped around her little finger as well, something Mal found extremely adorable.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	51. Talking To Maleficent

Saturday morning found Mal and Ben walking through the museum halls. Every since they were teens this had been a weekly thing for the pair. They would go and tell Maleficent everything going on in their lives recently in the hope that she would finally let some love into her heart. So far nothing had happened but they hoped that today's revelation would change that.

The pair nodded to the guards as they walked through the doors. They were always the same two guards when the couple visited Maleficent. Walking into the room Mal couldn't help but frown slightly. It actually looked like her mother had gotten a little smaller then when they had last come. That bothered the purplette. As usual when the lizard noticed them she turned her head away so she wasn't looking at them, much like a sulking toddler would.

"Ben? Do you think we could move her into the castle?" Mal asked causing mal to look at his wife a little shocked. Neither noticing the small lizard has turned it's head slightly and was wearing it's own look of shock. "It's just my mom has been in here for ten years now but how is she supposed to learn to love if she's in here alone all her life." She explained.

The king smiled at his wife before nodding to her. "I think we can arrange that. I'll talk to Jane and see what can be done about magic proofing the cage though, just to be on the safe side." The purple haired woman immediately nodded to her husband, happy that he agreed.

Clearing her throat the Queen turned back to face her mother who was now looking at her daughter fully for the first time in years. "Mom, I have something wonderful to tell you." The purplette stated as Ben wrapped his arm around her waist. She watched the lizard tilt it's head at her in confusion and a soft smile graced Mal's lips. For once it seemed her mother was truly interested in what she had to say. "I'm pregnant. You're going to have a grandchild." She told Maleficent.

Mal could swear she saw the lizards eyes got a little wider at this. But before the purplette could comment Ben started speaking. "You can still be a part of this family, Maleficent. You can see your daughter and granddaughter grow up. You just need to let love into your heart like Mal has." He told her and Mal couldn't help but smile.

"We want you to be part of our family mom but now it's up to you." She told her mother who's green eyes locked into her's. "All you need to do is learn to love and you can be part of this family." She stated. What shocked both Ben and Mal was that the little lizard grew a little in size as Mal's explanation. After ten years of nothing it seemed the Mistress of all Evil was finally learning to love. Mal couldn't help but think that maybe there was hope for her to have her mother back after all. Maybe her mother could learn to love her and care about her. Maybe all wasn't lost.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	52. Just Like Ben

**A part two for Day 45 - Struggling to Cope.**

Mal was exhausted. She had just had her and Ben's baby boy. She couldn't believe Ben wouldn't meet his son, he didn't even know they were having a boy. Adam and Belle had been there for the purplette during the labour and Mal couldn't be more thankful for them at this moment in time. Obviously she would have prefered Ben but that wasn't an option.

Glancing at Belle she noticed the former Queen was still holding her son. Her little boy was two hours old now and Mal still hadn't held him yet. Belle and Adam knew it was hard for the purplette so they had allowed her a little time to adjust but Mal still wasn't showing any sign of wanting to hold her son. Belle decided to take things into her own hands at this point. She knew Mal needed to bond with her baby, even if it was hard for her.

Belle quickly walked over to the purplette and laid the small boy on her chest. Mal's arms instinctively wrapped around the small bundle, as he slipped a little, supporting his head as he laid in her arms. Adam and Belle smiled reassuringly at Mal as she looked at them with scared/worried eyes. For the first time since he had been born Mal looked down at her and Ben's son, tearing up as she did. He was the double of Ben. Everything from his face, to his hair, to his eye colour screamed Ben.

"He's so much like his dad." Mal said quietly, not fully realizing she had said that out loud. A smile graced her lips as her son gripped her finger in his tiny hand.

"Yeah, he is." Belle said. She had noticed the familiarities immediately but didn't say anything for fear of upsetting Mal more then she already was.

Adam smiled at his wife and daughter before gazing at his grandchild. "Mal?" He called out to her, causing the purplette to look up at him. "Have you thought of any names for him?" The former King asked his daughter. Mal had discussed many things with him and wis wife but not once had she mentioned and baby names.

The parents watched as the new mother looked down at her baby. "The day before he died Ben said if we had a boy he wanted to name him Adam." She told them, tears gathering in her eyes as she thought of her husband. "It's something I want to stick to. So this is Prince Adam Benjamin Rogers." She told the pair as she smiled at her infant son. Sure things would be hard for her as a grieving single mother btu she knew she had Belle, Adam and her siblings to support and help her. She was not truly alone and she just had to realize it was oaky to ask for help and support when she needs it.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	53. Not The Isle Of The Lost

**So I was asked to write a one shot based off of the trailer for Descendants 2. This is what came to mind. I hope you like it x**

Ben was mad to say the least. On his way to his date with Mal he had found out something that he wasn't exactly happy about and he couldn't believe she had done it. As mad as he was when he arrived at his date with his purple haired beauty he couldn't help but smile as he saw he sitting a the table waiting for him. But as he neared her he couldn't help but feel mad and a little betrayed, she had broken a promise to him.

Noticing Ben's expression mal stood as her boyfriend got next to the table. "Ben? What's wrong?" The now blonde haired teen asked. It was rare Ben got mad and even rarer when he let it show that he was mad, but this was written clear as day across his face.

"Oh I don't know. Have you maybe broken any promises to me lately?" The teen King questioned and Mal couldn't help but look down at the floor.

"How did you find out?" She asked.

The teen King felt bad for having a go at Mal like this but he found he couldn't help it, he was hurt she had broken her promise to him. "Fairy Godmother." The mad teen King told his girlfriend. "She sensed you using your magic before you came here and told me."

Mal knew that he could have kept going so she quickly cut in. "I'm sorry!" She exclaimed. "Audrey just got under my skin and I needed to get some of my frustrations out. The only way I could do that was by using a little magic. I haven't used it in months other then extremely basic spells. I needed an outlet Ben!" The blonde and purple haired teen explained to her boyfriend. She had tried to remain calm but eventually found herself shouting.

The teen King couldn't help but grunt as he looked at Mal. "This isn't the Isle of the Lost Mal!" He shouted at her.

"Believe me I know that!" The blonde and purple haired teen shouted back.

Ben rolled his eyes at his girlfriend briefly. "You do? Great. So does that mean your going to stop sneaking off campus during the week without permission and stop using your magic unless it's an emergency?" He asked. The teen king hated arguing with Mal but he needed her to understand she couldn't just use her magic for no reason or keep breaking the rules. "Please promise me?" The light brunette teen said.

The blonde and purple haired girl couldn't help but sigh. "Yeah, I promise." Mal responded. She couldn't be angry at him for telling her the truth. That and she did break her promise to him. "And I'm sorry Ben." She apologised to him.

The teen King couldn't bare to see the hurt and sadness in her eyes so he quickly pulled her into a hug. "It's okay Mal. I'm sorry for getting so mad. I just don't want you to get into trouble." Ben told her. He just didn't want her to get into trouble for something that could be avoided.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	54. After Family Day

**An alternate scene from the movie set after Family Day. This will include a few lines from the film.**

Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos were sat at a picnic table attempting to eat their food. They could hear the heroes kids behind them, most whispering about them and what had happened with Chad. Mal tried to block them out but she could hear Jane laughing along with Audrey. The sound only irritated the half fairy more. Sure at the start she had ulterior motive but the purplette had actually been trying to help Jane, now the brunette had turned against them.

Feeling a pair of hands on her shoulders she turned her head slighlty to find Ben behind her. "How are you all?" He asked the group of VK's who didn't answer they just kept playing with their food. "Okay, I have to go back now. I'll see you later?" He said to Mal. The purplette nodded slightly before Ben kissed her cheek and walked off. What none of them noticed was that he didn't actually leave, he stood near the school watching and listening as Audrey and Jane stepped up behind Mal.

"How long does she think that's going to last?" The group heard Audrey ask Jane. This got the attention of Ben, Evie, Jay and Carlos. Mal tried to ignore them but since they were right behind her it was kind of hard. "Mal is just the bad girl infatuation." The prissy princess said.

It was then Jane leant over Mal's shoulder, looking at all of the VK's in turn. "Yeah. I mean he's never going to make a villain a Queen." The brunette half fairy said before laughing with Audrey. This was what made the purpel haired teen snap.

Mal quickly stood and turned to face the laughing duo, who were still holding hands. "Hey Jane." The purplette snapped causing the daughter of Fairy Godmother to turn and face the angry teen. Before anything else could be said Mal slapped Jane across the face, hard. Everyone was shocked at the purple haired teens actions, even her fellow VK's. As Jane's hand came up to her cheek Mal ran off in the direction of the school and unknown to her Ben.

As Mal tried to run into the school Ben wrapped his arms around her. Mal couldn't help but relax into the familiar embrace Ben's arms provided her. "Ben, I'm sorry. I put a lo..." Mal tried to say as a few tears slipped down her face but Ben cut her off with a kiss.

"I know about the love spell Mal. It washed off in the Enchanted Lake." He told the purplette, shocking her. "It doesn't change the way I feel about you. I love you. I have since I first saw you. Don't worry about what just happened, I'll sort that okay?" Ben asked. Mal wanted to say she loved him to but she found she was far to emotional for that, so she simply nodded in response to the teen prince's question and buried her face in the crook of his neck. The prince simply held his emotional girlfriend whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Going back home could wait until he knew his purplette beauty was going to be okay, she was far more important to him then checking over some details for his coronation the next day.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	55. A Birthday Surprise

**Prompt by MadamMidnight066.**

It was Mal's first birthday in Auradon and the first year she actually knew when her birthday even was. So far she'd had a wonderful day. The purple haired teen had gotten various gifts for her birthday including a beautiful amythyst necklace and earring set as well as the full Shakespeare book collection from Belle and Adam, art supplies from her friends and a collection of magical books from Jane and Fairy Godmother. She'd spent the afternoon with Evie, Jay and Carlos while Ben had unfortunately been busy with council meetings. But she was now on her way to Castle Beast to spend some time with him.

The purplette simply walked through the front door, not bothering to knock. The family had told her repeatedly she was family and more them welcome. What surprised her was that Belle and Adam were stood in the foyer waiting for her. "Hi, is Ben around?" She asked. She had become comfortable enoguh around them to listen when they tell her not to curtsy and to talk to them like normal people not royals.

"He's asked us to show you to where he is." Belle told the now confused teen. She knew where every room in the house was so she didn't know why she had to be shown but she nodded and followed them never-the-less. Mal was confused when they led he rdown the hall where the study's are and even more confused when they stopped at a door she had never been in before. "Ben's in here." The brunette mother stated before hugging the teen and leaving with her husband.

Mal was more confused now then she could ever remember being. Both Belle and Adam had been acting weird since she got there. They had never showed her where ben was and then left like that. Cautiously Mal pushed the door open to find Ben stood in the centre of the room smiling. He had his hands before his back which was odd but Mal's eyes were drawn to the room itself. She noticed they seemed to be in some kind of art studio which had deep purple walls. She couldn't help but wonder who's room this was and whether they would mind her using it.

"Happy Birthday Mal." Ben said. "Do you like this room?" He asked his girlfriend.

Nodding Mal locked her eyes onto his. "It's beautiful, Ben. Who's room in this?" The purple haired teen questioned.

Smiling Ben looked at his girlfriend. "It's yours. This is one fo you birthday presents from me." He told her and Mal couldn't help but look around the room shocked. This was literally everything she could ever want in a studio and more. She absolutely loved it. But before she could say anything to Ben he spoke once more. "Also I got you this as well." He stated revealing the rather large box he was hiding behind his back.

Mal couldn't help btu raise an eyebrow at ben as he gently placed it on the floor and took a few steps back. After a few seconds her curiousity got the better of her and she stepped forward, carefully lifting the lid off of the box. She couldn't help but gasp as inside she saw the cutest puppy she had ever seen. Mal gently lifted the puppy out of the box and the puppy excitedly licked the teens face, causing mal to giggle at it.

"Her name is Regina." Ben told his girlfriend. "The shelter was having trouble finding her a home because she is a mischievious little four month old puppy. I thought she would be a good fit for you." Ben said.

Holding the puppy up so it was level with her face Mal felt her heart Melt as she looking into Regina's deep chocolate brown eyes. She didn't understand how anyone could not was this beautiful little puppy. It was then Mal noticed the purple collar with rhinestones around her neck, a dark purple name tag dangling from it. "Oh Ben, she's beautiful. I love her, thank you." She said to him, quickly moving across and kissing him. But the pair broke apart laughing as the felt Regina lick the sides of their faces. "I think you'll fit in just fine with us, Regina."

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	56. Searching For Something

**Prompt from danifan3000.**

When Ben walked into Mal and Evie's dorm room he was surprised to find the usually spotless room in complete disarray. He couldn't help but be surprised, his girlfriend and her best friend were never messy like this. Looking around the room the teen King noticed his girlfriend had her head in her closet and was throwing things over her shoulder onto the floor. This confused the royal as Mal always knew where her things were.

"Mal? Is everything okay?" Ben asked his girlfriend.

Leaning back out of the closet Mal gave Ben an incredulous look. "No! Of corse it's not!" She exclaimed. Before the teen royal could respond Mal continued her rant. "Please, let me find it. I can't lose it, not that." She ranted. It didn't take a genius to work out that whatever is missing means a lot to Mal but Ben also knew it was something he likely hadn't seen before as he's never seen Mal react to anything like this.

Without a second thought Ben joined in Mal's search, keeping an eye out for anything he hadn't seen before. After a while Ben was beginning to lose hope, everything he had found either turned out to be Evie's or simply not what Mal was looking for. But when Ben asked specifically what it was his girlfriend hadn't answered, she had just muttered about needing to find whatever it is. Casting a glance at the purplette Ben could see a few tears forming in her eyes, a sight that broke his heart.

Lowering his gaze to the floor his attention was drawn by something. There was something small and shiny underneath Evie's bed. Moving towards the piece of furniture Ben lowered himself to his knees before reaching under the base of the bed and pulling out what appeared to be a small silver stick. But as Ben looked closer he realised it was a rattle that was shaped much like Maleficent's septre, green gem at the top of it and everything. He didn't know how but somehow Ben knew this was what mal was looking for, but why he didn't know.

"Is this it?" He asked the distressed purple haired teen.

Mal immediately turned to face, a relieved smile spreading across her face as she saw that Ben did indeed have a baby rattle in his hand. The purplette wasted no time in rushing forward and gently taking it from Ben's hold. "Yes! Thank you Ben! Where was it!?" She thanked him. He could see the relief written clear as day on her face and her body had even relaxed a little.

Smiling Ben responded. "Under Evie's bed." It confused Mal but she didn't care really, she was just happy to have found it. "What is it anyway?" The teen royal asked. He had a good idea but when it came to his purple haired beauty he didn't like to assume, he liked to know the facts so he didn't unintentionally upset her.

"It's my baby rattle." Mal said and Ben could here the sad tone to her voice. "It's the only thing my mother ever gave me." She stated and the teen King immediately wrapped his girlfriend in a warm, loving embrace. He wished he could erase all her pain and suffering from the Isle. But since that wasn't an option he would simply have to shower her with love now and hope that it overpowers then sadness she feels about her past. And if it took the rest of his life to do, Ben was more then okay with that.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	57. Ben Is Sick

**I know this is another Ben Sickness chapter but I keep getting requests for them. Although this makes the third one I have written for this series so if I get anymore requests I may write them btu they won't be added into here, they will be uploaded as their own one shot story. Please review and let me know what you think guys x**

To say Mal was worried was a bit of an understatement. She hadn't seen Ben for two days and he didn't answer when she called or text him. As if that wasn't worrying enough she had then received a very vague text from Belle asking for her help with Ben causing her to race to the Castle as fast as possible. Tiredly she lifted her hand and knocked on the door of the Castle before she began fidgeting with Ben's signet ring.

Before she could begin to over think things though the door swung open to reveal a rather stressed looking Mrs Potts. Mal couldn't help but raise her eyebrow at the normal calm and collected woman looking the way she did. "Oh Mal, dear. I am so glad you're here." The older woman said as she grasped the teens wrist gently and pulled her into the castle.

"Why? What's going on?" Mal asked the woman, confused by the way she had been greeted. This was certainly out of the ordinary.

"Ben's ill dear." Mrs Potts told me and Mal couldn't help but worry for her boyfriend. On the Isle being ill was never a good sign, to show you were ill was to show weakness. The only time anyone on the Isle showed they were ill was if it was serious. Why she knew Auradon wasn't like that she still worried about it. Mrs Potts saw her concern and explained further. "He's got the flu but he's being rather stubborn about it. He refused to let us call you, he almost passed out trying to get up to go to a meeting instead of his parents going and it's just taken me an hour to get him to take his medicine."

Mal couldn't help but roll her eyes. Of course Ben was being stubborn about this. He hated not being able to do anything almost as much as Mal hated it. "Where is he?" She asked, knowing he wouldn't be happy about not being able to do anything.

Mrs Potts smiled at the purple haired teen before gesturing upstairs. "He's in his room." She stated before handing Mal a small bottle of tablets. "He needs to take two of these every six hours. He's only just taken two." She told the teen, who with a nod of her head walked up the stairs towards her boyfriends room.

A few minutes later Mal was pushing the door open as quietly as possible. If Ben was asleep she didn't want to wake him so she carefully slipped into his room and silently closed the door. But as she turned she was met with Ben's tired teal eyes looking at her. "Mal?" He croaked out before he started coughing. She cringed at how his voice sounded, he really didn't look or sound well. "What are you doing here?" The teen King croaked out as she slowly made her way over to his bed.

Since he was curled onto his side in an almost fetal position, Mal carefully sat next to his stomach. "You didn't answer any of my calls or texts. I was worried about you." She admitted, brushing some of his light brown hair off of his forehead. She couldn't get over how pale he looked. "You hungry?" She asked. The purple haired teen had noticed Mrs Potts had not mentioned when Ben last ate but from the looks of him it had been a while.

Ben smiled slightly as he nodded to her, his throat hurt to much right now to even try and speak again. Mal smiling before once more standing, this time placing the tablet bottle on the bedside table. She was a little unsure of herself, having never had to look after someone who was ill. But for Ben she would suck it up and deal with it. "I'll go get you something." She told him, kissing his forehead gently before heading back downstairs and into the kitchen.

Mal was back in the room a few minutes later with a large bowl of ice cream for her boyfriend. Gently she helped him sit up before handing him the bowl, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She could see the pain on his face as he swallowed the ice cream and wished she could take the pain away from him. She sat next to him as he finished the bowl, almost two hours later and Mal couldn't help but be thankful she had placed a charm on the ice cream to stop it melting. And before long Mal found her boyfriend was once more asleep.

Leaning across his sleeping form she picked up the thermometer, slipping it into Ben's mouth as she moved back to her previous position. She had waited until he had fallen asleep as she didn't want to have to fight him on it like Mrs Potts had to earlier, the older woman had told her while she was dishing up Ben's ice cream. Once the small white thermometer beeped she took it out and breathed a sigh of relief. It was down from what Mrs Potts had said it was earlier and Mal was happy about that.

After laying him down and covering him over she took a book off of his shelf and moved to sit in the bay window that overlooked the castle grounds. After settling herself in the window seat so she was still facing the bed Mal opened the book and began reading but for once in her life she found herself unable to focus on the written words. She was far too worried about Ben to focus.

Eventually Mal gave up on reading and settled for staring/looking out of the window. Her eyes kept glacing back to the beautiful rose garden in the castle grounds and made a mental picture of what it looked like so she could sketch it when she got back to her dorm. But she knew she wouldn't be going anywhere until Ben was fully fit again. She had no idea how much time had passed but she was interrupted by a soft knocking.

Running on barely any sleep Mal simply waved her hand in the direction of the door, opening it without having to get up. Hearing heels approach her she finally turned her head to see Belle walking towards her. "Hi, Mal." Belle greeted the teen with a warm, motherly smile.

Mal couldn't help but smile back. "Hi." She responded quietly. Neither woman wanted to wake Ben up.

"How is he?" The brunette mother asked the teen she was as her daughter.

The purplette couldn't help but sigh a little. "He's still quite ill." She stated, her eyes flitting to the bed holding her sleeping boyfriend. "He ate some ice cream earlier that helped to bring his temperature down a little. He's been asleep since but I need to actually wake him up now so he can take his tablets." Mal explained.

Belle couldn't help but be shocked. Ben had refused anything, including ice cream, since he had become ill. Yet Mal had been here six hours and gotten him to eat. It never failed to amaze the motehr how much of an impact Mal had on her son. Not only was he happier and more settled then he had ever been but he also listened to her when usually he would argue if it came from anyone else. She watched as Mal stood and walked over to the bed. The former Queen didn't want to intrude but she knew her son hated taking tablets and wanted to be nearby incase he gave the purpel haired girl any trouble.

Slowly Mal roused a tired Ben. "Hey." She greeted him as he opened his eyes and locked his tired gaze into her eyes. "You need to take your tablets now." She stated getting two tablets from the bottle and holding them out to him as she shuffled to sit up.

"I don't need to take them." Ben croaked out stubbornly. Mal couldn't help but roll her eyes but before she could say anything Ben spoke again. "I'm not taking them." He said stubbornly.

Mal however had already had enough of this. She knew and he knew that he had to take these tablets of he would only get worse. "Benjamin Florian." She stated earning Ben's immediate sttention and a surprised but proud look from Belle. "That is enough. You need to take these. So you have two choices. You can take them yourself or I will make you take them." She said/demanded.

Ben knew when he was beat and extremely reluctantly took the pills from Mal's hand and swallowed them with some water from his bedside table. Smiling Mal moved to sit beside him and Ben curled into her side, immediately falling back to sleep. Neither teen noticing Belle leave, smiling at Mal as she did.

 **I know I have been really spotty with my updates for this one shot series, due to ill health writing this went to the back of my head. I have a few reuests still to write but not enough to get me back up to date. Please send me some requests guys :) x**

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	58. Author's Note

**Hey guys,**

 **So I know my updates have been really random lately so I am thinking of deleting this one shot series. I am over 30 days/chapters behind on this story and it will be very hard for me to get back up to date with it. I will be keeping all the chapters from this story (if I delete it) so if there's any that you particularly liked let me know, I may turn them into a short two/three chapter story.  
**

 **I haven't fully decided yet but I wanted to let you guys know :) Let me know what you guys think x**


	59. Blonde Hair

**So I have decided to keep this story and just update with the prompts I am sent when my inspiration strikes. Hope you guys are okay with this. Hope you like this chapter x**

 **This is simply my take on Mal's blonde hair that we see in the trailer for Descendants 2 and I think it's the shortest chapter I've ever written x**

Mal was sat in her dorm room with Evie stood behind her. They were currently trying out different hair styles for Mal seeing what suited her the best for the royal function she was probably already late to. Eventually they settled on simple curling her long purple locks but Mal couldn't help but think she stuck out like a sore thumb in Auradon's royal circle. With a sigh she turned to Evie. "E, think you can use my hair spell to change the colour of my hair to something more acceptable in Auradon?" She asked.

To say Evie was shocked would be an understatement. Mal had had purple hair all her life, it was what made her unique, and now she wanted to change it. The blunette wanted to argue with her best friend and pseudo sister but she knew it would be pointless. Nodding Evie took a breath before chanting "Beware, forswear, replace the old with different color hair." Surprising the blue haired teen Mal's hair turned blonde, but left a lighter shade of purple at the tips.

Smiling Mal stood and turned to face her sister. "Thanks E." She responded before heading out the door. She didn't want to be late meeting Ben but at she walked up to him she noticed the surprised look on his face. "Do you like it?" She asked, knowing he had obviously spotted her hair change.

"It's different." Ben responded. "You know you didn't have to do this right? I love you the way you are." He said to his girlfriend. While he loved that she seemed to be taking all of the her royal obligations as his girlfriend seriously and well he didn't want her to lose herself in the process. He fell in love with her just the way she was and he didn't want her to change.

Mal couldn't stop her smile from growing even if she wanted to. "I know but I thought it was time for a change." She told him. It was a complete lie, she already missed her purple hair. But she had to take her role seriously and if that meant changing her hair then it was a change she was willing to live with. While she had the dark purple hair the press would never take her seriously as Ben's girlfriend, now she had a second chance at a first impression with her new hair. She just hoped her plan worked and it wasn't all for nothing.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing all prompts I am sent, but depending on the amount of prompts I am sent there may be a few days delay until it gets uploaded. Any suggestions please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	60. At The Beach

**Prompt from livres721. This is an AU one shot. They still live in Auradon but there is no royalty or villains, just normal people. I hope you guys enjoy this x**

It was a lovely warm day and most people in Auradon were at Belle's Harbour. Five year old Mal was having fun on the beach. She was wearing her favourite purple swimsuit with matching flipflops, her long purple locks flowing down her back. She was currently chasing her blue haired best friend, Evie, as the blunette had pushed her into the water. But she was that focused on catching her best friend that she failed to see the brunette boy who was building a sandcastle.

"Hey!" The brunette boy exclaimed causing Mal to stop and turned towards him. She could see he was obviously upset over something and as she looked down she noticed what it was. She had run through his sand castle, destroying it.

Mal immediately felt bad and took a step towards the brunette. "Sowwy." She apologised as she looked down at the boy. Both children unaware of their parents watching them. "I Mal." She introduced herself, holding out her hand like she had seen her mother do when she met someone new.

"Ben." He responded, carefully shaking her hand. His parents had taught him to never refuse a hand shake ass it was ignorant. Ben tried to scowl/glare at the purple haired girl but found he simply couldn't stay mad at her. Something in her eyes stopped him being mad and made him feel happy.

Instead of speaking to Mal, Ben simply started to rebuild his sandcastle. He had almost finished it when Mal had run through it and destroyed it. Mal however looked around for Evie. Locating her friend near their mothers and two people she had never seen before she was about to run over but found that as she looked down at Ben she couldn't. She felt compelled to help him. After all it was her fault he had to rebuild his sandcastle.

Carefully Mal knelt next to Ben and began to help him fill his bucket with sand. The brunette moticed immediately and lifted his head so he could look at her. Sensing Ben was looking at her Mal raised her head to look at him. "Tank you." He said and the two shared a smile before turning their attention back to the sandcastle they were building.

Between the two of them it wasn't long before they were finished. The two five year olds stood to look at their finished sandcastle instinctively holding hands, an action that caused their parents to smile. Until Mal gently pushed Ben backwards before she ran off. Ben recovered instantly and shouted "No fair!" before running off after the young purplette.

It didn't take long for the pair to persuade Evie to join in their game. The three toddlers laughed and giggled all afternoon. Their laughter carried down the beach bringing a smile to every adults face as the sound reached their ears.

 **Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter guys. Prompts are welcome. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	61. Meeting Malev

**Prompt from PinkSakura271. This is a sequel/part 2 to Chapter 50 – Another Sibling.**

* * *

Sunday afternoon saw Mal, Amy and Malice stood on Tritons Bay waiting for their brother. This was their first time meeting him and they had no idea what he would be like, they just hoped he didn't hate them for what Maleficent had done. Although they didn't have to wonder for much longer as a few minutes later they felt someone approaching.

Turning around the three siblings immediately recognised the boy walking towards them. His hair style was the same as Malice's but it was pure blonde. However what really gave away that he was their other sibling was his bright green eyes and pale skin. All four quadruplets had these feature, from their eyes alone you could tell they were related. The three teens watched as the blonde walked towards them, stopping a few steps away.

Being an empath Amy could feel the worry, stress and uncertainly coming from the blonde. What surprised her was that there was no feelings of anger or resentment, just hope. "Hi Malev." the pinkette greeted him, causing him to smile.

"Hi Amy, Mal, Malice." He responded, snapping the others from their thoughts. "Can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure." Mal, Malice and Amy responded simultaneously.

With a sigh Malev looked at his siblings. He had always imegined what meeting them would be like but this wasn't what he had imagined. "Why didn't you guys try to find me when you got here?" He asked. Of all the questions he could have asked that wasn't the one Mal, Malice and Amy had been expecting.

Mal shared a look with Amy and Malice before facing Malev. "We didn't know you existed." She stated, confusing the youngest quadruplet.

"What do you mean?" Malev asked his siblings. He had known from being young Ariel and Eric adopted him and he had a brother and two sisters on the isle. To hear that they didn't even know he existed shocked and confused him. He had always assumed Maleficent would have told them about him but apparently he had been wrong in that assumption.

Sighing Amy took a step towards her younger brother. "Maleficent wasn't exactly mother of the year. She didn't tell us anything about you. Until Mal's boyfriend, King Ben, my boyfriend, Henry, and Malice's girlfriend, Bree, told us about you we had no idea." The pinkette explained.

Malev however had raised his eyebrow at Amy's comment about Maleficent not being mother of the year, something Malice picked up on immediately. Mal had also noticed but she was still getting used to the idea of opening up and having another brother so she chose to let Amy and Malice handle things for a bit. "Maleficent wasn't the type of mother who would tell you anything, to be honest she didn't care about us enough to look after us properly let alone tell us about you." The blonde/purple haired teen explained.

"I left when I was young because I hated Maleficent and the way she treated us. I mean Mal and Malice basically raised me." Amy explained to the youngest sibling. "Thanks to Mal, Malice was able to join me and we created a home where we could be ourselves. The plan was for Mal to join us but Maleficent wouldn't allow it. She blackmailed Mal saying that either she stayed or Maleficent would drag us all back there."

"After that Mal pretty much got the full force of Maleficent's anger. She never complained but sometimes the injuries were that bad she would end up having to rest for days and she still has some of the scars." Malice finished explaining.

What shocked Amy and Malice was what Malev did next. Without a second thought he walked over to the silent purple haired sibling and wrapped her in a hug. Amy and Malice were even more surprised when instead of pushing Malev away, Mal wrapped her arms around him. "I won't let her hurt you again, sis. I won't let her hurt any of you." Malev said quietly, but thanks to their sensitive fairy hearing Malice and Amy heard it as well causing them to smile at each other.

"And we won't let her hurt you either." Mal stated before Malice and Amy turned their hug into a group hug. The purplette couldn't help but be shocked by how quickly Malev fit in with then. They had known him for about ten minutes but suddenly they couldn't imagine their little family unit without him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this. As always any prompts are welcome. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	62. Scared Of Thunderstorms

**Requested by Thunderstorms.03**

 **The OC named Rayner belongs to Kennedy11035.**

* * *

As was usual for Mal during the weekend she was at Castle Beast. It was 2:48am in the morning and Mal was wide awake. The purplette was sat on her window seat looking out at the storm going on outside. She loved the rain, thunder and lightening that came along with the storm, for some reason she found it comforting. She had loved thunderstorms for as long as she could remember. But as she sat there her sensitive fairy hearing began hearing a strange sound. Mal could swear she could hear someone whimpering.

Assuming it was Ben's adopted son Rayner, Mal stood and slipped on her robe before heading out of her room. It only took her a few seconds to walk across the hall and pop her head around the door of the young prince's nursery. She had been with Ben for a while now and had grown to love Rayner like he were her own child, even if she was a little unsure around him to start with. But as she looked over at the sleeping baby she became confused. Rayner was fast asleep in his crib, not making a sound. She could still here the whimpering however and it seemed to be getting more distressed.

Slowly Mal left the nursery and headed towards her boyfriends bedroom. She reached it mere seconds later since it was right next to her own room. As she stood next to the door she realized the whimpering was coming from inside. Confused Mal carefully opened the door and slipped inside the room. As she heard the thunder outside she heard another whimper coming from the bed. Looking in that direction she could see a large quivering lump in the centre of the bed, covered with the duvet. "Ben?" Mal called out to her boyfriend, unsure what was actually going on.

As her eyes fully adjusted to the darkness she noticed a hand pop out from under the quilt and wave at her. The sight brought a smile to her face. She instantly knew what was happening, Ben was scared of thunderstorms. She briefly wondered why Ben hadn't mentioned it to her but those thoughts were quickly pushed aside as the heard lightening outside and Ben's hand was quickly pulled under the quilt again.

Mal quickly walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers, being careful not to uncover Ben. She slipped in beside her boyfriend and threw the cover back over herself, smiling at Ben as he turned over and wrapped his arm around her. The purplette couldn't help but think her boyfriend was unbelievably cute in this moment. "You're okay Ben. I won't let anything happen to you." Mal whispered to her boyfriend, pulling him into a tight embrace. It felt a little weird for her to be comforting Ben like this but she didn't care, all she was bothered about was helping Ben.

The young couple stayed in their embrace for the next few hours, Mal whispering words of comfort into Ben's ear. Eventually the storm ended and Ben finally calmed down but both Ben and Mal were wide awake. "Thank you, Mal." The teen King said, not meeting his girlfriends gaze.

Seeing the worry and almost shame on Ben's face Mal smiled at his gently. "Any time Ben, you know I'll always be here for you." She stated, hoping to calm his emotions a little. "Why didn't you tell me you were afraid of thunderstorms?" She questioned. They had talked about things that scared/frightened them and Ben hadn't mentioned this fear.

Sighing Ben finally looked up at his girlfriend, finding acceptance in her eyes. "I didn't want you to think I was stupid or being a baby." He admitted, shocking Mal.

"Ben I would never think that. You can't help what you are scared of any more then I can. I just wish you would have told me so I could have helped you sooner." She explained before pressing a kiss to Ben's lips. They remained wrapped up in each others arms watching the sun come up, neither wanting to move, nor caring if Ben's parents found them curled up together.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this. I'm still accepting requests for this one shot series guys. Feel free to send me them. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	63. An Evil Couple

**So this wasn't requested but the idea simply wouldn't leave my head, it is an alternate version of the coronation at the end of the first Descendants film. I've never written a Bal story/one shot like this before so please let me know what you think x**

* * *

As Mal rushed forward to grasp the wand from Jane's hands she couldn't help but mentally grin. Things couldn't have gone better. As she tried to pull the wand from the younger fairy's grasp she heard Queen Belle call out to her. "Careful Mal!" She heard her shout. As the wand was pulled out of Jane's hold, an evil grin spread across Mal's face. The grin only got wider as she watched Jane run away in fear.

Her attention turned to King Adam as she saw him take a step towards her. But everyone gasped as Ben stood between the two with an angry look on his face. However the angry look was directed at his father. "Back off Dad. You won't hurt Mal." Ben growled at the King. The brunette wouldn't hesitate to take his father down if he tried to hurt the love of his life. He would protect Mal until his dying breath, even if that meant going against his parents.

"Ben, what the hell are you doing!?" Adam exclaimed as he watched Mal take hold of Ben's hand with her free hand. "Why are you helping her?" He questioned. He couldn't believe that his son was helping the clearly evil villain kid.

It was at that moment Ben and Mal heard Evie, Jay and Carlos run up behind them, stopping a few steps away. Seconds later a loud crash was heard overhead, causing everyone except the VK's and Ben to gasp/exclaim in fear. A cloud of green smoke formed between Ben and Adam. Which when cleared revealed the Mistress of All Evil. "I'm back." The evil fairy gloated before turning to face her daughter and Ben. "Well done my evil little girl. Now give me the wand and we can rule together." She stated.

A hollow, emotionless laugh erupted from Mal as an evil grin spread across Ben's face. "I don't think so mother." Mal stated. Seeing the hopeful looks on Belle's, Adam's and Fairy Godmother's faces Mal chuckled. "Oh I'm not helping you." She told the trio stood behind her mother, much to everyone's horror. "But I'm not giving you the wand mother. Why would I want to allow you to rule when I can keep the wand for myself and me, Ben and my friends can rule the Kingdom without having to answer to anyone?" The purplette questioned, shocking all those in the room, except for Ben and the VK's.

"And you think you could stop me from taking the wand?" Maleficent asked. Without anything else being said the Mistress of All Evil conjured a fireball and threw it at her daughter, something the purple haired teen deflected with a wave of her hand. Seeing Mal get threatened however caused Ben to roar loudly before he turned into a beast. No one even tried to stop him as he lunged at the evil fairy opposite him. It took him mere seconds before the fairy was no longer moving or making a sound, Ben having ripped her heart and crushed it under his large paw.

Growling, Ben moved back to Mal's side and calmed enough to turn back into himself. "Make that a warning to the rest of you." Ben growled out. No one knew what had turned Ben so evil but they didn't dare say anything after he had just killed the Mistress if All Evil. "Anyone who threatens or attacks Mal will receive the same treatment." He stated.

Looking around Mal couldn't help but smirk. She loved the sight of fear on everyone's faces and the heartbroken tears flowing down Belle's face were a huge bonus to the purplette. The smirks on Evie's, Jay's and Carlos' faces only made her own smirk grow. "This is going to be fun." She muttered so only Ben, Evie, Jay and Carlos could hear her. "We rule this Kingdom now and everyone who wronged us will pay for their crimes." Mal stated as she looked around the room. "But since I'm feeling generous I'll give you a few hours to get a heard start and try and hide from us. But mark my words, we will find you and kill you." The purplette said.

As the royals all began to run out of the Cathederal, Belle and Adam included, Mal and Ben turned to face the camera that was still streaming to the rest of Auradon. "This is the beginning of a new reign people." Ben stated, addressing the rest of the Kingdom. "Get in line or suffer the consequences." He stated. The couple smirked at the camera before sharing a passionate kiss. "The Kingdom is yours, Mal. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you." He said, an evil grin forming at the things he and Mal could do now they ruled the kingdom.

"No, the Kingdom is ours, Ben." Mal responded. She couldn't help but grin back at him. "I love you." She stated before kissing Ben once more. The purplette didn't know what had brought out this evil side in her boyfriend but she couldn't help but find it attractive and desirable. She loved this new side to Ben and she hoped it would stick.

"I love you too." Ben said as he reluctantly broke the kiss. "Now what do you say we go and set some of your other friends free so we can all have some fun." He suggested earning a laugh and nod from his girlfriend and cheers from Evie, Jay and Carlos. With a wave of her hand Mal transported them to broken bridge leading to the Isle of the Lost, eager to get an army of VK's to Auradon to help reinforce their new rules and help them track down the heroes.

Things were about to get very interesting in Auradon and Ben and Mal couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So this is my first time writing Ben and Mal as an evil couple. Please let me know what you think. As always requests are welcome. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	64. Rayner's First Word

**This One Shot wasn't requested but it wouldn't leave my head. The OC named Rayner belongs to Kennedy11035. Hope you enjoy x**

* * *

It wasn't a usual morning for Ben and Mal, their classes for the day had been cancelled so Ben had decided to keep Rayner at home for the day so he and Mal could spend time with him. It had been four months since Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos had come to Auradon and Rayner was now seven months old. The half fairy had bonded with her boyfriends son quite well and was rather comfortable around him now.

"So what do you want for lunch?" Ben asked as he turned to see his girlfriend cuddling with his son. He couldn't help but smile before snapping a quick picture of them and setting it as his phone's wallpaper.

Mal smiled up at Ben as she stood and lifted Rayner into her arms. It had taken her a while but she was comfortable enough with Rayner to hold him without worrying she would hurt him. "Whatever you feel like making, Benny-Boo." She said with a teasing smile on her face. The purplette loved teasing him with the awful nickname Audrey had given him. Smirking Mal adjusted her hold on Rayner before following Ben to the kitchen.

Ben walked over to the fridge and began taking out various items while Mal settled Rayner into his high chair. "There you go cutie." She said to her boyfriends son as she poked his stomach gently, causing Rayner to laugh and speak gibberish. He had yet to say his first word even though Ben and Mal had been trying to get him to say 'Dada'.

It didn't take long before Ben had made him and Mal some sandwiches and was at the table with Mal and Rayner. "Do you want a drink?" He asked his girlfriend.

The purple haired teen stood from the table instantly. "I'll get the drinks. You stay with Rayner." Mal said with a smile.

She was half way to the kitchen when she heard something. "Mama." As the word registered in her brain Mal spun around her eyes wide with shock. Mal locked her shocked gaze onto Ben's before they turned as one to look at Rayner. Sure enough he was looking at Mal with his arms stretched out towards her. "Mama!" He shouted a little louder as some tears filled his eyes when he noticed Mal wasn't walking towards him.

"Did he just say his first word?" Ben asked with a proud smile stretching across his face.

Mal could only nod as she moved towards the seven month old, noticing he was about to start crying. "Yeah, he did." Mal said, as a smile of her own grew on her face. She was proud of Rayner herself although she hadn't been expecting that to be his first word. "Did you teach him that?" She asked him with a smile as she held Rayner close, the seven month old happy to be in her arms again.

Ben smiled at his son before looking up to Mal. "No, I didn't." He said, locking his eyes onto hers. "Although he has been spending a lot of time with Bree lately. Maybe that's where he learned it." The King suggested to his girlfriend before walking over to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled at the two most important people in his life. He knew that Mal was an amazing mother figure to Rayner and didn't mind one bit that he'd called Mal his 'mama'.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys liked this. As always if there's anything you want to see just let me know in a review and I'll make it happen. Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
